Fanfiction Death Battle
by Siege25
Summary: Fictional characters and/or OCs collide in an epic duel to the death. Wiz and Boomstick analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Based on the Web show Death Battle. Rated M for some swearing and lots of blood.
1. Season 1, Episode 1 Siege vs Chara

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with a new story! This one will be a little different, because it will be Death Battles. Not the Fanfiction Death Matches, mind you, the actual Web show Death Battle! That's right! And if you want to see any sort of Death Battle using your favorite character, or if you have created an OC and want to see him/her in a Death Battle, PM me and I'll see what I can do! Let's get things started with Siege vs. Chara from Undertale!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other trademarks, music, and characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

 _ **(Cue Death Battle Theme)**_

 **Wiz:** Good vs. Evil, a classic battle between a protagonist and antagonist from the same series.

 **Boomstick: But in this Death Battle, it will be good versus evil from two completely different series!**

 **Wiz:** The good being Siege, the leader of Siege Alliance.

 **Boomstick: And the evil being Chara, the main bad guy of Undertale. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Siege-**

 **Boomstick: During WWII, the United States Military had some of the greatest men in history, like Alex Mason, Frank Woods, and of course, Siege.**

 **Wiz:** Siege's expertise with weaponry is unmatched compared to everyone else in the military.

 **Boomstick: But then of course, he had to get brainwashed by two Russian scientists. But what the scientists didn't realize was that they gave Siege amazing super powers.**

 **Wiz:** But, due to not knowing, Siege had only control of one form. He would unlock the other two later after facing Ogre, and after facing Goku and Vegeta.

 **Boomstick: After the war, Siege trained for 3 straight years in his powers, until he was confronted by Hound of Justice Roman Reigns.**

 **Wiz:** Siege won, easily. Then, he decided that he and Roman would team up to make the Siege Alliance. But that'll come later.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6'3"**

 **Weight: 257 pounds**

 **Age: Immortal**

 **Looks Like Age: 35**

 **Clothing: Indestructible sleeveless flak jacket, blue jeans, and black army boots**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Siege wears a sleeveless indestructible flak jacket, blue jeans, and black army boots in combat.

 **Boomstick: Hold it Wiz, nothing's indestructible, how is it that Siege's armor is indestructible?**

 **Wiz:** Well, this has been demonstrated on two occasions, the first being able to survive a grenade blast from point-blank range and not even get burnt, the second when Spirit Reaper tried to hit Siege in the chest with his scythe, and not even putting a dent in it! Now mind you, Spirit Reaper's scythe only could be broken by Raiden's Muramasa, which could cut through adamantium.

 **Boomstick: Ok, I'm convinced.**

 **Wiz:** Not to mention, just in case Siege gets in trouble in battle, he always carries his trademark sidearm with him, the KAP 40.

* * *

 **KAP-40**

 **Semiautomatic or Fully automatic pistol**

 **Rounds per clip: 15**

 **Carries 2**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Yep, it never hurts to have a backup plan, and that's where the KAP-40 comes in. It can be fired semi automatically or fully automatically, with 15 rounds in each clip, but Siege doesn't carry just one, he carries two! Probably for dual wielding purposes, which means double the firepower!**

 **Wiz:** Not only that, but there are three forms of Siege, two can only be accessed from Martial Arts Mode and the other can be accessed whenever the conditions are right.

* * *

 **Forms**

 **Immortal Mode (Base)**

 **Assassin Mode (2** **nd** **form)**

 **Martial Arts Mode (3** **rd** **form- Base)**

 **Kaioken (3** **rd** **form- 2** **nd** **form)**

 **Goes up to X20**

 **Super Saiyan 3 (3** **rd** **form- 3** **rd** **form)**

 **Only used if desperate**

 **Evil Siege (Final Form)**

 **Most powerful**

 **Shun Goku Satsu added to Moveset**

* * *

 **Wiz:** In Martial Arts Mode, Siege can access Kaioken, increasing his power by a lot, and can go up to X20.

 **Boomstick: And he also has access to the awesome hair and power of the Super Saiyan 3.**

 **Wiz:** Then we have Evil Siege, the most powerful form of Siege by far.

 **Boomstick (in a dark voice): With this power, he has access to not only the Satsui No Hado, but the finishing deadly move of the Shun Goku Satsu.**

 **Wiz:** A move designed to destroy one's soul, which will help him against an Undertale opponent, since most of the game revolves around souls.

 **Boomstick: But wait! There's more!**

 **Wiz:** That's right, even without Evil Siege, Siege has completed amazing feats.

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Survived a point-blank grenade explosion**

 **Defeated Demon God Demigra single-handedly**

 **Has defeated the leader of the demon lords, Leviathan (SpiritReaper42's main villain against his OC)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: By himself, he managed to defeat Demon God Demigra and the leader of the demon lords, Leviathan.**

 **Wiz:** And Siege has no weakness whatsoever, making him a dangerous opponent for Chara.

 _ **Siege:**_ _Alright, I'll take you on._

* * *

 **-Chara-**

 **Boomstick: Long ago, two races ruled the Earth, Humans and Monsters.**

 **Wiz:** Fast forwarding to the important part, the Humans and Monsters had a war, to which the Humans banished the monsters to the underground, and one particular human fell to the Underground after climbing Mount Ebott.

 **Boomstick: This human was none other than Chara.**

 **Wiz:** After falling into the underground, Chara was taken in by Toriel and Asgore, and Asriel was good friends with Chara, almost like siblings. But one day, Chara became ill from eating too many buttercups.

 **Boomstick: And as his or her final wish, Chara desired to see the Golden Flowers in the village. (Boomstick starts to tear up). What a beautiful wish, it just had to be a dying one, such a damn shame.**

 **Wiz:** Ok… Anyways, after Chara's Death, Chara's soul fused with Asriel's, and they shared control over a body. But that was stopped as Asriel resisted Chara's urge to open the barrier between the Underground and The World. So, Chara killed the fusion of the two souls.

 **Boomstick: So wait, he or she, basically just killed his own soul?**

 **Wiz:** Well, in a way, yes, but let's go to what we're currently analyzing, at the start of Undertale, you have a choice to spare everything, the Pacifist Route, kill some but spare others, the Neutral Route, or kill everything, LITERALLY EVERYTHING, the Genocide Route. For this Death Battle, it would be most logical to analyze the Genocide Route.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: Unknown, most likely 3'-4'**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Unknown, most likely 100, but appears to be 8 or 10**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Chara's actual age is most likely over 100 years old, but she appears to be 8 or 10.

 **Boomstick: And Chara's a bad ass with several weapons and knows how to make everything dangerous. I MEAN, COME ON THEY CAN MAKE BALLERINA SHOES INTO A KILLING MACHINE!**

* * *

 **Weapons**

 **Main Weapon: Real Knife**

 **+99 ATK**

 **Main Armor: Lockett**

 **+99 DEF**

 **They could also turn bandages into armor.**

 **They can instantly eat certain items to recover health.**

 **Chara also carries two backup items**

 **Spare Weapon: Rusty Dagger**

 **+15 ATK**

 **Spare Armor: Heart Lockett**

 **+15 DEF**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Chara's weaponry is most impressive, which can be dangerous to Siege.

 **Boomstick: And of course, Chara has her share of impressive feats as well.**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Killed Asgore in one hit**

 **Is able to keep up with Sans**

 **Killed every monster easily**

 **Able to reset timelines**

 **Able to possess**

* * *

 **Wiz:** They're able to reset timelines, has killed Asgore in one hit…

 **Boomstick: BUT THAT'S THE STRONGEST OF ALL THE MONSTERS!**

 **Wiz:** Anyway, Chara can also keep up with Sans' teleportation. And Chara also has no weakness, making this Death Battle unexploitable.

 **Boomstick: I can't wait for this match!**

 _ **Chara:**_ _You think you are above consequences don't you?_

* * *

 **Death Battle**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Location- Underground)**

Chara had just delivered the final blow to Sans.

 **Sans:** huh, guess that's it, right? hey papyrus, i'm going to grillby's, want anything?

Then, a white flash was seen, and Chara found themselves in a dark abyss.

 **Chara:** Where am I?

 **?:** At your burial spot Chara.

Chara turned to the voice, it was a man in a sleeveless flak jacket, blue jeans, and black army boots.

 **Chara:** Who are you?

 **?:** I am Siege, protector of dimensions and worlds. I've heard about what you've done, Chara and I will say this…

 **(Cue Asrielovania)**

 **Siege:** You're reign of violence and terror stops now!

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Chara began by trying to break through Siege's armor, to no avail, Siege then followed up by punching the ground hard.

 **Siege:** Superman…

Then Siege punched Chara in midair.

 **Siege:** PUNCH!

Chara was blown back very far.

 **Chara:** I'll admit, that actually hurt.

Then Chara gave Siege a couple more attacks, to which some damage was dealt. Then Chara gave Siege a strong blow, sending Siege back a little. Chara then ran at Siege, only to get thrown in the air by Siege.

 **Siege:** Machine Gun…

Chara then fell into Siege's range.

 **Siege:** BARRAGE!

Chara was then hit multiple times, and then got hit with a powerful blow, sending them far.

Chara noticed their health getting low, so Chara ate a Legendary Hero.

 **Text Box:** You ate the Legendary Hero. Restored 40 HP!

Chara then charged at Siege, to which Siege headbutted Chara. Then, Siege threw out a rope.

 **Siege:** GET OVER HERE!

Siege then speared Chara into the ground. Then, Siege began to walk away, to which he dropped three grenade pins, then an explosion was seen and heard behind him.

Chara then ate another Legendary Hero and got out of the hole.

 _Hmmm, this could get interesting._ Siege thought.

 **(Current Theme ends)**

 **Chara:** You think you are above consequences don't you?

 **Siege:** Not exactly sure what you mean, but you definitely need an equal if you're more like an Assassin, which with that knife, I guess you are.

Siege then pulled out both of his knives.

 **Siege:** Transform: Assassin!

Siege transformed into his Assassin Mode.

 **(Cue Ken Theme from Street Fighter V)**

 **Siege:** Let's go!

 **Chara:** You're finished!

Siege and Chara traded knife attacks, each knife clanging with the other as they battled.

Then, Chara landed some hits on Siege, blowing Siege back.

Siege then got up and dashed forward, slicing Chara with his knives, he then dashed back in the same attack, Chara then felt the blood as Siege had cut them.

 **Chara:** Shit.

Siege then landed a jump kick on Chara, Chara then looked to retaliate, but when they hit Siege, they found it was only a clone, and Siege sliced Chara from behind, he then created a clone of himself and they both sliced six times, the last one sending Chara upwards, then both Siege and his doppelganger jumped up and delivered the finishing dual slice to Chara.

 **(Current theme ends)**

 **Siege:** It's over.

But Chara thought otherwise, they ate yet another Legendary Hero, got back up, and hit Siege so many times with enough force, that they actually weakened Siege enough.

 **Chara (laughing):** Like the others, you thought you could beat me. Like the others, you thought you could stop me. And just like the others, you failed. Now, just like the others, you will die.

 _Damn it, I can't lose now._ Siege thought. _I can't lose, my friends are depending on me. I have to ensure the safety of everyone!_

 **Siege (in a darker voice): GAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

Upon this shout, Siege released a huge amount of energy, enough to make Chara stagger. When the dust settled, Chara looked at their opponent, and shock filled their face.

 **(Cue Evil Ryu theme from Super Street Fighter IV)**

Standing there, now with blood red hair and blood red eyes was Siege, who had just gone into Evil Siege.

 **Evil Siege: Die. HADOKEN!**

The once red now purple fireball hit Chara dead on. Then, Siege ran up and gave Chara three Shoryukens, the third one not only sending Chara into the air, but propelling Siege above Chara. Siege then charged up dark energy in his fist.

 **Evil Siege: Death's embrace awaits!**

Siege then smashed Chara into the ground.

Chara was able to get out, they leaped and charged with their knife.

Siege brought out his knives, blocked Chara's knife, and threw it away from Chara. Then, Siege destroyed the locket, Chara then brought out the rusty knife, only for it to be cut in half, then Chara tried to equip the Heart Locket, but Siege destroyed it before Chara could, then, Siege gave Chara a stab through their body.

 **(Current theme ends)**

 **Evil Siege: You're finished.**

Siege then brought out both KAP-40's and shot all the rounds into Chara, then Siege dashed forward and grabbed Chara. Nothing but purple flashes were seen.

Chara's soul tried to fight off the Shun Goku Satsu.

 **Text Box:** Your soul tried to refuse.

But then, the soul cracked.

 **Text Box:** But it couldn't.

Then, the soul broke and was replaced by Siege's kanji, which was just like Akuma's, but with more lines.

Siege reverted back to normal. He then put on his glasses.

 **Siege:** Checkmate.

 _ **K.O.!**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: Holy shit!**

 **Wiz:** Chara had the advantage for most of the fight, but when Siege went Evil Siege, this battle was all said and done.

 **Boomstick: But why didn't Chara's determination kick in?**

 **Wiz:** Well, it did, but Siege's Shun Goku Satsu is stronger than Akuma's, since it's able to break through any soul protecting barrier. Making it able to stop the determination from remending the soul.

 **Boomstick: In the end, Chara just fell under Siege.**

 **Wiz:** The winner is Siege.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **A man in red clothing is conjuring a purple orb.**

 **M. Bison**

 **VS.**

 **A man in black is pushing a button, closing off the portal network to Skylands.**

 **Kaos**

* * *

 **Ok, so the first chapter's done. For those fans of my wrestling fics out there, I'm still working on the roster, as soon as it's finished, I'll be able to post it, starting my wrestling story.**

 **Until next time!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	2. Season 1, Episode 2 M Bison vs Kaos

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the second episode to the first season of my Death Battles! This one is M. Bison from Street Fighter taking on Kaos from Skylanders!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other trademarks, music, and characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Cue Death Battle Theme)**

 **Wiz:** Villains, the main antagonist to a story, play, game, movie, etc.

 **Boomstick: And this Death Battle will feature two villains who have constantly been beaten by heroes. Like M. Bison, the dictator from Street Fighter.**

 **Wiz:** And Kaos, the Dark portal master from Skylands.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-M. Bison-**

 **Wiz:** Before Street Fighter came out, little is known about Bison's past. For this information, we had to dig deep.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, way deep.**

 **Wiz:** After multiple hours of searching, we found some information on his past.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 5'11"**

 **Weight: 180 pounds**

 **Birthplace: Unknown, possibly Thailand, Cambodia, or Ireland**

 **Age: 59 years old**

 **Clothing: Red suit with silver shoulder and knee pads, wears a red hat with the Shadaloo symbol engraved on it**

* * *

 **Wiz:** We found that Bison was born in three possible places, Thailand, Cambodia, or Ireland.

 **Boomstick: Let's just get to the important part.**

 **Wiz:** Right, anyway, it is said that Bison was nothing more than a young martial artist like any other. But he had ambition.

 **Boomstick: So he decided to be the best in the world of martial arts, and what better way to do that than to kill your own master!**

 **Wiz:** However, this was actually good news for Bison, for his master was the only one who knew the secrets to the dreaded force known as Psycho Power. And before Bison's master died, his master passed on the Psycho Power to three selected students, Bison being one of them. Then, lusting for both knowledge and strength, Bison set out to seek other warriors who could challenge his power. One of them was Gouken, who defeated Bison. Bison would then take control of an organization known as Shadaloo.

 **Boomstick: So what is Psycho Power anyway?**

* * *

 **Psycho Power**

 **The negative to Soul Power**

 **Feeds off fear, anger, and the hatred of others**

 **Allows Bison to float, teleport, and possess others**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Well, Psycho Power is the negative version of Soul Power, as it feeds off of the fear, anger, and hatred of others. This power also allows Bison to float, teleport, and possess other people.

 **Boomstick: Whoa! I wish I had Psycho Power! Then I could teleport anywhere I wanted to, and maybe even possess my ex-wife!**

 **Wiz:** Ok…Anyway, Bison can also increase his Psycho Power's energy. And when it reaches max, Bison can access the form of Final Bison, which is extremely stronger than his normal form.

 **Boomstick: Damn, how powerful can this guy get? He must have no weakness whatsoever!**

 **Wiz:** Actually, no, he has some weaknesses.

 **Boomstick: Damn it.**

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **In Final Bison, the form will eventually destroy Bison's body**

 **Normally underestimates his opponents**

 **Final Bison does not increase Bison's durability**

* * *

 **Wiz:** When Bison goes into Final Bison, eventually the form will destroy Bison's body. Plus, it doesn't increase Bison's durability in the least bit.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention, he normally underestimates his opponents.**

 **Wiz:** There's one more thing to take in mind here.

 **Boomstick: What's that?**

 **Wiz:** At the time of this Death Battle, Bison is on the good side.

 **Boomstick: WHAT!?**

 **Wiz:** At the time of this Death Battle, he's with the Siege Alliance.

 **Boomstick: Ok, that makes more sense.**

 _Bison appears and lands on the ground hard, his arms folded._

 _ **Bison:**_ _Face your nightmare._

 _Bison raises up one hand that is coated in Psycho Power._

* * *

 **-Kaos-**

 **Wiz:** Long before Kaos was the Skylanders' archenemy, he always demonstrated a thirst for absolute power. Even as an infant, Kaos seized control of his nursery with his "evil baby army of evil drool."

 **Boomstick: You mean to tell me Kaos took over his nursery with a baby army of drool? What the fuck?**

 **Wiz:** Not exactly. You see, this army threatened to crawl across the face of all Skylands. But this uprising was crushed at nap time.

 **Boomstick: Are you serious? This guy's already sounding ridiculous.**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: Unknown, most likely 4'-5', but closer to 4'**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Unknown, most likely over 50**

 **Clothing: Black robe**

* * *

 **Wiz:** It was after this that Kaos went to a school for villains and magic. It was also here that Kaos met his later Butler, Glumshanks.

 **Boomstick: Wiz, important stuff.**

 **Wiz:** Right.

* * *

 **Forms (used in this Death Battle)**

 **Base**

 **Traptanium Form**

 **Darkness powered Kaos**

* * *

 **Wiz:** For this Death Battle, Kaos will be able to access his Traptanium form and Darkness powered form.

* * *

 **Base form powers**

 **Elemental Attacks**

 **Magic: Restores health**

 **Life: Creates a poisonous gas**

 **Fire: Creates an inferno**

 **Water: Summons a giant waterfall**

 **Air: Lifts anyone near the symbol up, then drops them down hard**

 **Earth: Symbol jumps up and down, creating earthquakes**

 **Tech: Creates a giant technological explosion**

 **Undead: Spirits of the dead assault the opponent**

 **Can summon sharks out of water, Kaos calls them "Doom Sharks"**

 **Can transform into a giant head that shoots lasers from his eyes**

* * *

 **Traptanium Form**

 **Has giant swords**

 **Grows giant wings**

 **Can create dark energy shockwaves with ease**

 **Ultimate attack sends Traptanium swords underground, and with each slice, fire shockwaves are sent out**

* * *

 **Darkness powered**

 **Can create Spike balls from the floor**

 **Is able to telepathically lift up a giant sword**

 **Can create giant hands**

 **Can clone himself**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Kaos is able to manipulate all eight Skylander elements into attacks. Since the Magic elemental attack in Trap Team restores Kaos' Time limit, the Magic will heal Kaos.

 **Boomstick: Not only can he use the elements, but he can also FUCKING SUMMON SHARKS OUT OF WATER! And not only that, but Kaos can also CREATE A GIANT FUCKING HEAD THAT SHOOTS FUCKING LASERS OUT OF ITS EYES!**

 **Wiz:** In Traptanium Form, Kaos now is almost 5 times his normal size, and he also generates giant swords and wings. He can also create dark energy shockwaves at ease. His ultimate attack is deadly, for Kaos sends his Traptanium swords underground, and each time the swords slice, fire shockwaves are created.

 **Boomstick: And finally there is darkness powered Kaos. In this form, Kaos can summon Spike balls out of the ground, can create FUCKING CLONES OF HIMSELF, and can summon GIANT FUCKING HANDS! Also, he can telepathically lift a GIANT FUCKING SWORD!**

 **Wiz:** But of course, Kaos has weaknesses.

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Has a big ego**

 **Overconfident**

 **A loud mouth idiot**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Has this guy accomplished anything?**

 **Wiz:** Surprisingly, he has.

 **Boomstick: WHAT!?**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Took control of the Arkeyan Conquertron**

 **Has fooled the Skylanders**

 **Worked with the Skylanders to defeat the Doom Raiders**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Even though Kaos is relevantly weak, he just might be able to give Bison some challenge.

 _ **Kaos:**_ _Prepare, all of you! To meet your most horrible of horrible dooms! At the hands of Supreme Emperor KAOS! Dark Overlord of the Universe!_

* * *

 **Death Battle**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Location- Kaos' Castle)**

Kaos was sitting in his throne, with two troll guards blocking the main door.

Inside, Kaos was talking to his butler, Glumshanks.

 **Kaos:** So, Glumshanks, what is on today's Evil To-do List?

 **Glumshanks:** Uh, nothing sir, I checked.

 **Kaos:** Nothing, ok so- EH? NOTHING!? That is impossible, there's always something on my Evil To-do List!

 **Glumshanks:** But sir, lately you haven't thought of new things to add to the list.

 **Kaos:** Eh?Wait, Glumshanks, you're right! Let me just go sit on my throne and think of something to put on my list.

Meanwhile…

A troll guard noticed a man in a red suit and cape approaching.

The troll guard attacked.

The man in the red suit punched the guard hard in the gut, then blasted right through the guard's gut.

 **?:** Kneel before my Psycho Power!

The other guard attacked, but received the same fate.

 **?:** Bah, such weakness.

The mysterious man then approached the giant double doors.

Back inside…

 **Kaos:** Well, there must be something-

Kaos was interrupted by the double doors opening.

The mysterious man from before entered the palace.

 **Kaos:** Eh? Who dares disturb me during my thoughts? Who are you?

 **?:** Hmmm, this palace would be suitable for Siege Alliance's new headquarters.

 **Kaos:** Can't you hear fool? I asked you what your name was!

 **?:** Oh, pardon me. Where are my manners?

The man took off his red hat and bowed to Kaos.

 **Bison:** I am the Mighty Bison at your presence, now what might your name be?

 **Kaos:** Don't you know? I am KAOS!

 **Bison:** Interesting. I would like to make a bargain with you, Kaos. Give me your palace, and you shall be spared.

 **Kaos:** Sorry pal, no can do. Hey, wait a second, HOW DID YOU GET PAST MY ROYAL GUARDS!?

 **Bison:** They were nothing but weaklings.

 **Kaos:** How dare you acknowledge my Royal guards that way! GLUMSHANKS!

 **Glumshanks:** Yes sir?

 **Kaos:** Stay out of this battle. And add destroy Mighty Bison and get new and improved guards to the Evil To-do List.

 **(Cue M. Bison theme from Super Street Fighter IV)**

 **Bison:** Humph, you've just sealed your fate, Kaos.

Bison then threw off his cape.

 **Kaos:** Fool! You will fall before me!

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Bison attempted to hit Kaos with his Double Knee Press, but Kaos sidestepped out of the way. Kaos then summoned a Life elemental symbol under Bison, creating a green gas that made Bison cough. But it was doing nothing.

 **Bison (finishing coughing):** Is that the best you have to offer?

 **Kaos:** Ooh, you seem cold and evil-like, reminds me of… ME! Anyway, how about I warm you up?

Kaos then summoned a Fire elemental symbol under Bison, it caused a fiery explosion at Bison's feet, dealing some damage.

 **Kaos:** Whoops, too hot. Need a little cool down?

Kaos laughed as he summoned a Water elemental symbol under Bison, causing a waterfall to fall on Bison, this, however, failed to amuse him.

 **Bison:** Die for your insolence! PSYCHO CRUSHER!

Bison hit a Psycho Crusher on Kaos.

 **Kaos:** GUH! OK, time to heal!

Kaos summoned a Magic elemental symbol underneath himself and healed his damage.

 **Bison:** Hmm, interesting, you have healing capabilities. You may be more of use to me than I thought. I have another offer for you, show me that healing power of yours, and I may let you live.

 **Kaos:** Not in your life!

 **Bison:** I gave you two chances to live, yet you refuse. And for that, I will discard your soul!

Bison then did two Double Knee Presses, then stomped Kaos a bunch of times, the last one sending Kaos through a secret wooden door of his palace.

 **(Current theme ends)**

* * *

Inside the room…

 **Kaos:** Eh? What's in here?

Kaos then lighted the room. It was revealed to be a hidden stash of Traptanium.

 **Kaos:** Oh, yes. HAHAHAHAHA! YES!

* * *

Outside the room…

 **Bison:** Puny garbage.

Bison then began to leave.

Then, the wood room began to shake.

Bison turned at this.

 **Bison:** Hmm?

The wood room then exploded, revealing Kaos in his Traptanium form.

 **Kaos (laughing): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I guess I should be thanking you, Bison. You helped me get to my ULTIMATE TRAPTANIUM FORM!**

The roof then opened up as the platform Bison and Kaos stood on rose.

 **(Cue Final Part to Kaos' Boss Theme from Skylanders Trap Team)**

 **Kaos: Now, prepare for your DOOM! That you helped me CREATE!**

Then, Kaos spawned multiple swords and sent them towards Bison. But instead of heading toward Bison directly, they went underground. Bison was sliced by all the swords.

Then, Kaos sliced Bison three times with his huge swords, the last one burying Bison in the ground.

 **(Current theme ends)**

 **Kaos: Fool, you never stood a chance.**

Then, out of the ground, Bison came out and was doing a Psycho Crusher.

 **Bison:** YOUR DEAD!

Bison then hit Kaos and they both were sent to the sky, then Kaos reverted back to normal.

 **Kaos:** Uh-oh.

Bison then hit Kaos downwards.

 **Bison:** THIS PLACE SHALL BECOME YOUR GRAVE!

Bison then stomped Kaos all the way to the ground.

Kaos was able to cast another Magic elemental attack to heal himself.

 **Kaos:** What is that power of yours? How are you so strong?

 **Bison:** This power is Psycho Power. The most powerful energy there is.

 _Incredible. How can I beat this guy?_ Kaos thought.

 _ **The answer's talking to you right now.**_ A new voice said inside Kaos' head.

 _Darkness?_ Kaos inquired.

 _ **Yes, Kaos. I am the Darkness. Now, give in to your power Kaos, and destroy this fool!**_ The Darkness told Kaos.

 **Kaos (laughing):** Well, I've got a news flash for you, Bison!

This caught Bison's attention.

 **Bison:**?

 **Kaos:** The power of the Darkness is the strongest energy around here!

 **(Cue Kaos' Boss Theme from Skylanders Superchargers)**

Kaos transformed into his darkness powered form.

 **Kaos:** Prepare for your inevitable DOOM!

Kaos then summoned Spike balls out of the floor and threw them at Bison. Bison was hit by three of them.

Kaos then created five clones of himself and they all attacked Bison.

Kaos then created giant hands and punched Bison multiple times. Then, Kaos punched Bison into the ground.

He then raised his giant hand.

 **Kaos:** Prepare for your inevitable DEFEAT!

Kaos then brought the hand down on Bison.

 **Bison:** NOOOOOOOOO!

 **Kaos:** Looks like you've reached your limit, fool.

 **Bison:** Limit?

Then pile of rocks Bison was under then was blown away.

 **Bison:** MY PSYCHO POWER KNOWS NO LIMITS!

Bison was now Final Bison.

 **(Theme switches to M. Bison and Juri Theme from Street Fighter X Tekken)**

 **Bison:** YOUR DEAD!

Bison did a Psycho Crusher on Kaos.

Kaos then charged energy in his hands.

 **Kaos:** DIE!

Bison then charged up his Psycho Crusher and dashed forward.

 **Bison:** DIE! PSYCHO CRUSHER!

The two attacks met, as Bison and Kaos switched sides.

Kaos' top half then came apart from his body.

Bison returned to normal and got his cape back on. He then opened a portal to Siege Alliance's Headquarters.

 **Bison:** Nothing but garbage.

 _ **K.O.!**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: OH MY GOD!**

 **Wiz:** At first, this match was pretty even. Kaos had the upper hand when Bison was still in base form, when Kaos activated his Traptanium and Darkness powered forms.

 **Boomstick: But when Bison pulled out Final Bison, all was done and over with.**

 **Wiz:** Bison's Psycho Power was the defining element of this Death Battle, for it could outmatched any of Kaos' magic.

 **Boomstick: I think Kaos was a little Psycho for even thinking about taking this challenge!**

 **Wiz:** The winner is M. Bison.

* * *

 **Next Time on Death Battle…**

 **A man summons his scythe, ready to fight a demon.**

 **VS.**

 **A man with orange hair readies for combat.**

 **The battle of the Reapers.**

 **Spirit Reaper VS. Ichigo Kurosaki**

* * *

 **Got an idea for a Death Battle? PM me or leave a review and I'll see what I can do!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	3. Season 1, Episode 3 Spirit vs Ichigo

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the third episode of the Fanfiction Death Battles! This one features Spirit Reaper vs. Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. Spirit Reaper belongs to SpiritReaper42. Ichigo belongs to Bleach. Bleach belongs to its creators. Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack. All music used belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

 **(Cue Death Battle Theme)**

 **Wiz:** Reapers are normally beings who take souls to their graves.

 **Boomstick: But these reapers have a better and more bad ass way of doing it. Like Spirit Reaper, the leader and creator of Team Spirit.**

 **Wiz:** And Ichigo Kurosaki, the main hero of Bleach.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Spirit Reaper-**

 **Wiz:** Spirit Reaper is actually the son of Princess Celestia.

 **Boomstick: As many times as you've said that, I still don't believe it.**

 **Wiz:** Maybe his back story will clear things up.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6'1" (human), most likely 3'-4' (pony)**

 **Weight: 185 pounds (human), most likely 50-60 pounds (pony)**

 **Age: 250**

 **Looks like age: 15**

 **Appearance: Spiky black and red hair with white skin, crimson red eyes, golden bracelets with red gems on his wrists and legs, has a scythe mark on his neck, wears a dark trench coat with a hood, a black t-shirt with a purple scythe on it, dark blue jeans, black and red sneakers, and a belt with a silver buckle on it**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Even though it is said that Spirit Reaper is the son of Princess Celestia, this isn't 100% true.

 **Boomstick: I knew it!**

 **Wiz:** Actually, as an infant, Spirit Reaper lost his true parents, but was taken in by Princess Celestia, and Spirit has called her his mom ever since.

 **Boomstick: Wow, lose your parents of a young age then become the adopted son of a pony sun goddess, that's a nice life for ya there, Spirit. Wish I knew my family, but my father left for the army when I was born.**

 **Wiz:** Ok… Anyways, after that, as Spirit grew up and was old enough, he learned the magic of friendship from Twilight and her friends. Later, he would enter the human world and get enrolled in Canterlot High.

 **Boomstick: Let's just get to the damn important stuff Wiz.**

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Hadoken**

 **Shoryuken**

 **Both learned when fighting Ryu**

 **Sonic Deathboom**

 **Spirit's most deadly attack without his scythe**

 **Kamehameha**

 **Learned when training with Goku when he knew about the Siege Alliance**

 **Demon Taker**

 **Demon Burner**

* * *

 **With scythe**

 **Burning Wind**

 **Death Slash**

* * *

 **Harmony Rings**

 **Each one has a different effect**

* * *

 **(Used in this Death Battle)**

 **Loyalty Mode**

 **Increases Speed**

 **Red lightning bolts appear on his hands**

* * *

 **Honesty Mode**

 **Increases Strength**

 **Apple marks appear on his hands**

* * *

 **Magic Mode**

 **Increases Magical capabilities**

 **Is able to summon a magical bo staff and/or an elemental blade**

 **Violet star mark appears on his hands**

* * *

 **Equestrian Mode**

 **Activates his Magic capabilities**

 **Grows pony ears, wings, and tail**

* * *

 **Demon Pony Mode**

 **Most powerful form**

 **Scythe grows 2 times in length**

 **Eyes become red with blue pupils**

 **Hair becomes blue and is longer**

 **Wings are bigger than alicorn wings**

 **Three times stronger than Equestrian Mode**

* * *

 **Wiz:** In combat, Spirit Reaper has a vast move set, and includes moves like the Hadoken and Shoryuken…

 **Boomstick: WHAT!? THAT'S RYU'S FUCKING MOVES!**

 **Wiz:** Actually glad you brought that up, Spirit was able to learn these moves through battling Ryu himself.

 **Boomstick: When you put it that way, it makes more sense.**

 **Wiz:** Also, during the events of Siege Alliance and Team Spirit, Spirit learned the Kamehameha from training with Goku.

 **Boomstick: Ah, yes, the Kamehameha. It translates to Turtle Destruction Wave, but I like to call it my own version. THE FUCKING BLUE ENERGY BEAM OF DOOM!**

 **Wiz:** He can also use Demon Taker, which allows him to take demonic souls, and Demon Burner, which can burn demonic souls.

 **Boomstick: Sometimes, I think my ex-wife is a demon. HEY! Maybe Spirit could come over to my ex-wife's place and take her soul and then burn it in hell!**

 **Wiz:** I don't think he would accept that offer, Boomstick.

 **Boomstick: Damn it. Well, a man can dream can't he?**

 **Wiz:** Well, yeah. Anyways, Spirit in his base form can also do a variation of the Sonic Rainboom, but a little slower and much more deadly.

 **Boomstick: And what better name to call it than… THE SONIC DEATHBOOM! That's a bad ass fucking name right there!**

 **Wiz:** Not only that, but upon access of different rings he has, called Harmony Rings, he can access a different mode at different times.

 **Boomstick: In this Death Battle, he will be using Loyalty Mode, which increases his speed, Honesty Mode, which increases his strength, and Magic Mode, which increases his… well, magic.**

 **Wiz:** But when all rings are used at once, he transforms into Equestrian Mode, which increases every stat, mainly boosting his magic.

 **Boomstick: And of course, since he was originally a pony, he grows pony ears, wings, and tail.**

 **Wiz:** But there is one mode Spirit has that is an instant battle ender almost every time.

 **Boomstick: This mode is the DEMON PONY MODE! And my God, does it look HORRIFYING! Even to me!**

 **Wiz:** In this form, Spirit's hair becomes blue and flaming, his eyes become red with blue pupils, his wings grow longer than an alicorn's, his scythe grows twice in length, and it's three times stronger than Equestrian Mode!

 **Boomstick: My God, if I met him in that form in a dark alley, you'd probably see me running like hell wouldn't have it out of there, screaming like a little girl.**

 **Wiz:** You're that afraid of Demon Pony Mode?

 **Boomstick: Hell yeah I'm afraid of that! Just look at it Wiz, it's terrifying!**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Killed a demon accidentally at the age of 6**

 **Won the Reaper vs Demon war**

 **Has defeated Ryu, Inuyasha, Tirek, Sombra, Chrysalis, Demon from within him, and Jason Lee Scott A.K.A. The Red Ranger**

 **Has only lost to Wolverine, Raiden, and Mammon**

 **Has tied with Sunset Shimmer, Tommy Oliver, Nightwing, and Siege**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Anyways, Spirit's list of feats is most impressive indeed, he accidentally killed a demon at age 6, won the Reaper vs Demon war, and has defeated a long list of warriors and beings, these warriors and beings being Ryu, Inuyasha, Tirek, Sombra, Chrysalis, his demon from within, and Jason Scott Lee AKA The Red Ranger.

 **Boomstick: However he has lost to only a few opponents, that include Raiden, Wolverine, and Mammon.**

 **Wiz:** And he has also tied with a few combatants, those being Sunset Shimmer, Tommy Oliver AKA The Green/White Ranger, Nightwing, and previous Death Battle winner from our very first episode, Siege.

 **Boomstick: But what about his scythe? Where did he get that from, Wiz?**

* * *

 **Scythe**

 **Spirit received it when he was 10 years old**

 **Is his father's**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Well, Spirit received that scythe when he was 10 years old, and that scythe was Spirit Reaper's father's scythe.

 **Boomstick: A scythe as an heirloom, I wish my father had given me an heirloom, hopefully if it did happen, it would be a shotgun!**

 **Wiz:** And don't go thinking Spirit Reaper not having any weaknesses, he has some notable ones.

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **He is not indestructible**

 **Overconfident**

 **Sometimes underestimates his opponents**

* * *

 **Wiz:** It is known that Spirit Reaper is not indestructible. He also sometimes gets overconfident, and also sometimes underestimates his opponents.

 **Boomstick: But despite that, Spirit Reaper is a fucking bad ass on the battlefield.**

 _ **Spirit:**_ _I am the Prince of Death in all of Equestria. My name is Spirit Reaper._

* * *

 **-Ichigo Kurosaki-**

 **Wiz:** At a young age of four, Ichigo enrolled in a karate dojo, where he met and befriended a girl named Tatsuki Arisawa.

 **Boomstick: And the bad part was that Ichigo could never beat her in a match. Damn… Wait, maybe he just did that for the girl.**

 **Wiz:** The cool thing was, Ichigo could see Pluses, or souls for as long as he could remember. So much, that he had a hard time distinguishing the living from the dead.

 **Boomstick: That would probably suck if you were in a war, you see all these people around, who are ghosts, and your like HEY, GET YOUR ASSES INTO COVER, YOUR GONNA GET SHOT! Until you realize you just gave away your position to the enemy. Nice.**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 5'11 ½"**

 **Weight: 145 pounds**

 **Age: 27**

 **Appearance: Peach skin, spiky orange hair, standard Shinigami clothing with a red strap for his Zanpakuto sheath**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Anyway, it wouldn't be until years later that Ichigo would be able to become a Shinigami himself. Ichigo would then be enrolled in Karakura High School.

 **Boomstick: Let's just get to his fighting skills already! The people are dying to see this fight!**

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Base**

 **Expert in hand-to-hand combat**

* * *

 **In Shinigami Form**

 **Shunpo expert**

* * *

 **With Zanpakuto**

 **Shikai (two blades, one longer than the other)**

 **Getsuga Tensho**

 **Getsuga Jujisho**

 **Bankai**

 **Has access to a stronger version of Getsuga Tensho**

* * *

 **Hallow Form**

 **Only used if at near death**

* * *

 **Final Getsuga Tensho**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Ichigo has multiple powers and abilities, he is not only experienced with his sword Zanpakuto, but he is also an expert in hand-to-hand combat, most likely from being enrolled in his karate school at such a young age.

 **Boomstick: But in his bad ass Shinigami Form, he is a Shunpo expert, allowing him to move really fucking fast.**

 **Wiz:** Plus, he has two powerful attacks that can be used with his sword, the Zanpakuto.

 **Boomstick: Originally, he could only use one, the Getsuga Tensho, or as I like to call it, THE SLASH OF FUCKING AWESOMENESS!**

 **Wiz:** The Getsuga Tensho is an energy slash that comes from Ichigo's Zanpakuto, which actually at this time, wasn't in its pure form.

 **Boomstick: But when Ichigo's sword broke, and when he took it to Oetsu Nimaiya, its true form was unleashed, allowing Ichigo to access his sword's Shikai form, and the fucking awesomeness of the Getsuga Jujisho!**

 **Wiz:** When Zanpakuto is in its Shikai form, it becomes two blades, one shorter than the other. Ever since Ichigo found out about this form, he kept his sword in this form, wearing the larger one on his back and the starter one on his hip.

 **Boomstick: And when Ichigo's performs the bad ass move of the Getsuga Jujisho, he's basically just doing the Getsuga Tensho, just with both swords, and it makes an X-slash as it heads to his opponent! Even more fucking awesome!**

 **Wiz:** Also, Ichigo can transform his sword into a Bankai state. This transforms Ichigo's sword into a khyber knife variation, to which Ichigo can perform an enhanced variation of the Getsuga Tensho.

 **Boomstick: And when he's nearly dead, Ichigo can activate Hallow Form by putting on his mask, but that won't be used in this Death Battle.**

 **Wiz:** And as a last resort, Ichigo can use the Final Getsuga Tensho, but it comes with the cost of Ichigo being drained and being ultimately vulnerable.

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Powerless if weapon breaks**

 **Final Getsuga Tensho drains energy**

 **Has no plan when going into battle**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Not only that, but if his weapon breaks, Ichigo is powerless! So if you want to take down Ichigo, break his fucking weapon! Plus, even though Ichigo is smart in combat, he generally goes into battle and just swings his blade. Kinda like me, but instead of swinging a blade, I shoot my shotgun. Which is probably worse since shotguns require ammo. Damn.**

 **Wiz:** Even with said weaknesses, Ichigo is a deadly force to Spirit Reaper.

 _ **Ichigo:**_ _I'm not fighting you because I think I can win, I'm fighting you because I have to win._

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Location- Unknown)**

We see a scene in the woods where a man is about to kill a Hallow. But then, all of a sudden…

 **?:** DEATH SLASH!

A mysterious man came out of the shadows and sliced the Hallow in half.

 **?:** Demon Taker!

It didn't work, since a Hallow is not a demon.

 **?:** Huh, could've sworn it was a demon.

 **?:** No, it was a Hallow.

The other man stepped out of the shadows, it was a man with peach skin, spiky orange hair, what appeared to be black clothing and a red strap to hold his sword. On his hip was a smaller blade.

 **?:** And who are you to jump in and kill it? I was about to finish it off!

 **?:** Well, sorry I beat you to the kill, I thought it was a demon.

The other person is revealed to be a male with spiky black and red hair with white skin, crimson red eyes, golden bracelets with red gems on his wrists and legs, a scythe mark on his neck, a dark trench coat with a hood, a black t-shirt with a purple scythe on it, dark blue jeans, black and red sneakers, and a belt with a silver buckle on it.

 **?:** Who are you?

 **?:** I am the Prince of Death in all of Equestria. My name is Spirit Reaper.

 _The Prince of Death?_ Ichigo inquired.

 **?:** Well, Spirit Reaper, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo drew his sword.

 **Ichigo:** And I challenge you!

 **(Cue It Has to be This Way from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)**

 **Spirit:** Well, if you challenge me.

Spirit summoned his scythe.

 **Spirit:** Then I accept your challenge, Ichigo!

 _ **FIGHT!**_

They both charged at each other and swung their blades, each clanging with one another on each hit.

Ichigo got the upper hand by knocking Spirit back with a punch.

Ichigo then raised his sword.

 **Ichigo:** Getsuga Tensho!

A huge energy slash was sent toward Spirit. It hit dead on.

Spirit got up instantly.

 **Spirit:** BURNING WIND!

Spirit sent Burning Wind at Ichigo. Huge damage was dealt.

 **Ichigo:** GAH! I'll admit, that hurt. You're probably the first opponent that's given me such a challenge, well, ever since Ulquiorra.

 **Spirit:** Who?

 **Ichigo:** Never mind. Anyway…

Ichigo brought out his second blade.

 **Ichigo:** Let's see how you deal with this!

Ichigo slashed with both blades in an X motion.

 **Ichigo:** GETSUGA JUJISHO!

The blades created an energy slash that was an X pattern. Spirit was barely able to dodge.

 **Spirit:** Let's see how well you can keep up.

Spirit pulled out a ring and put it on.

 **Spirit:** Loyalty Mode!

Spirit then gained red lightning bolts on his hands.

He then moved at amazing speed and unleashed a flurry of punches on Ichigo, he then punched Ichigo far.

 _Speed, I can counter that._ Ichigo thought.

Ichigo then walked slow, then dashed forward at an amazing speed, and hit Spirit with a flurry of his own.

Then, Spirit took off that ring and put another one on.

 **Spirit:** Honesty Mode!

Spirit then gained a little bit of muscles and apple marks appeared on his hands.

Spirit then landed powerful blows to Ichigo.

 **Spirit:** SHORYUKEN!

Spirit hit Ichigo with a huge rising uppercut. It made Ichigo's jaw bleed a little.

Spirit then switched rings again.

 **Spirit:** Magic Mode!

Spirit then gained a violet star on his hands.

Spirit then sent multiple magic blasts at Ichigo.

 **Spirit:** HADOKEN!

Spirit followed those up with a Hadoken to Ichigo.

Spirit then put on all of his other rings.

 **Spirit:** Equestrian Mode!

Spirit then cupped his hands to the side.

 **Spirit:** Ka… me… ha… me… HAAAAAAA!

Spirit sent the Kamehameha at Ichigo full force. It hit dead on.

All that was in the place of Ichigo was now dust, but when it settled, Ichigo stood there with a shorter version of his Zanpakuto now.

 **Ichigo:** GETSUGA TENSHO!

This one was stronger than before, as it hit Spirit hard.

 **Spirit:** GAH!

Ichigo followed up with a couple more slices with his sword, one slice making Spirit bleed a little.

 **Spirit:** Guh… Crap.

Ichigo then hit Spirit hard with a punch, sending the Reaper into a tree.

 **Ichigo:** Guess that's all you had, huh?

Then, the dust settled revealing Spirit Reaper now with red eyes and blue pupils, blue flaming hair, his wings bigger than an alicorn's, and his scythe twice in length.

 **Spirit:** Prepare yourself, Ichigo!

Spirit dashed forward and gave Ichigo many strong blows, the last one sending Ichigo far back.

 **Ichigo:** GAH! I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice!

Ichigo raised his sword for a final attack.

 **Ichigo:** FINAL GETSUGA TENSHO!

Ichigo sent his most powerful energy slash at Spirit. It hit dead on.

Ichigo then dropped to one knee.

Ichigo then looked.

When the dust cleared…

…Spirit stood there, blocking the shot with only few scratches.

Ichigo couldn't believe it.

 **Spirit:** It's over. SONIC DEATHBOOM!

The attacked hit Ichigo head on and vaporized him.

Spirit then reverted back to normal.

 **Spirit:** Piece of cake.

 _ **K.O.!**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: HOLY HELL!**

 **Wiz:** Ichigo might have had a slight advantage from start to end, but when Spirit went into Demon Pony Mode, it was all over.

 **Boomstick: And it didn't help much that Ichigo used his last resort move, which did almost nothing to the FUCKING BAD ASS FORM OF DEMON PONY MODE!**

 **Wiz:** Didn't that form scare you?

 **Boomstick: Well, yeah, but when I see it in action, the fear turns into awesomeness, Wiz.**

 **Wiz:** Ok, and what about your pun?

 **Boomstick: Looks like Ichigo's death happened with a bang. Get it? Sonic Deathboom, death with a bang?**

 **Wiz:** Huh?

 **Boomstick: I'm a genius!**

 **Wiz:** The winner is Spirit Reaper.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **A man with Saiyan armor and red clothing with spiky black hair comes out of a portal.**

 **VS.**

 **A green android points to his head.**

 **The battle of Hybrids.**

 **InuJon VS. Cell**

* * *

 **Note: InuJon is an OC made by an author named InuJon, but he doesn't have any stories yet, but he does have a YouTube channel called Prudencio Jonathan, it's a channel where he does let's plays and stuff similar to that, right now he only has five videos up, but he was the one who came up with the OC InuJon. Details about InuJon will come in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, got an idea for a Death Battle? PM me or put it in the reviews and I'll see what I can do!**

 **Note: I will not be doing the Death Battle between Revy from Black Lagoon against Martin Riggs from Lethal Weapon. However, whoever suggested Pinkie Pie versus Papyrus, that Death Battle will be done, sometime. Don't know when, but it will be done.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	4. Season 1, Episode 4 InuJon vs Cell

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the fourth episode of the first season of my Fanfiction Death Battles! This one features the OC InuJon vs Cell from Dragon Ball Z!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters, trademarks, and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Cue Death Battle Theme)**

 **Wiz:** Hybrids, a combination of two or more things that when invested in a human or android, increase their statistics.

 **Boomstick: And this Death Battle features two OVER FUCKING POWERED HYBRIDS! Like InuJon, protector of universes.**

 **Wiz:** And Cell, the android constructed to be the perfect being.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-InuJon-**

 **Wiz:** Little is known about InuJon's past, but we do know he travels from universe to universe to seek strong opposition and help that universe out if it has a problem, and that he's third demon, third Saiyan, and third human.

 **Boomstick: Finally, a back story that won't take so long!**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6'3"**

 **Weight: 180 pounds**

 **Age: Immortal**

 **Looks Like Age: 21**

 **Appearance: Short, spiky black hair, with a scar on his right eye, brown eyes, peach colored skin, wears an exact replica of Inuyasha's armor of the Fire Demon Rat, with Saiyan armor fused to the top of it**

 **DNA consists of 1/3 demon, 1/3 Saiyan, and 1/3 human**

* * *

 **Wiz:** InuJon is also found to be very skilled in combat, though we don't know how many years of combat experience he has, it's probably a lot.

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **In Base form**

 **Gaster Blasters**

 **Wind Scar**

 **Blades of Blood**

 **Iron Reaper Soul Stealer**

* * *

 **Unbound**

 **Eyes glow with blue fire**

 **Spirit Bomb (charged instantly)**

* * *

 **Anger**

 **Stronger than Unbound by 3 times**

 **Eyes are still flaming, but are now red**

 **Hiryu Shoten Ha**

 **Magic Spears**

 **Teleportation**

 **Cutting Curse**

* * *

 **Stealth**

 **Gains invisibility**

 **Teleportation multiplied by 2**

 **Can summon people he's fought and hasn't killed in ghostly apparitions**

* * *

 **Evil**

 **Eyes and hair become blood red**

 **Gains Kamehameha, Shun Goku Satsu, Hadoken, Shoryuken, Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (translates to Hurricane Kick), and CNRK**

 **Can become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan in this form**

* * *

 **Wiz:** InuJon's vast arsenal of moves is most impressive. Even in base form, he can summon Gaster Blasters and can use the Wind Scar, Blades of Blood, and Iron Reaper Soul Stealer.

 **Boomstick: Hold it Wiz, we just had reapers in the last match, how and why are we having one now?**

 **Wiz:** That's just the name of the move, it doesn't make InuJon a reaper.

 **Boomstick: Oh.**

 **Wiz:** Anyway, InuJon's vast arsenal of moves increase dramatically from form to form.

 **Boomstick: In his next form, which is his Unbound form, his eyes become just like Sans the skeleton's eye, which looks fucking awesome! He also has the deadly ability of the Spirit Bomb, that can be charged instantly. SO IT WON'T TAKE THREE FUCKING EPISODES FOR IT TO CHARGE!**

 **Wiz:** In his next form, his Anger form, the eyes are just the same as Unbound form, but they become red, and is 3 times stronger than Unbound form. He also gains moves such as Hiryu Shoten Ha…

 **Boomstick: Wait, WHAT!? FUCKING RANMA SAOTOME'S ULTIMATE MOVE!?**

 **Wiz:** Yes indeed. Not only that, but InuJon can also use Magical Spears to attack with, put a Cutting Curse on others, and is able to teleport.

 **Boomstick: He also has a Stealth form, in which InuJon can turn invisible, and also multiplies his Teleportation range and speed by 2! That is fucking powerful!**

 **Wiz:** Plus, InuJon can summon ghostly apparitions of previous people he's fought and hasn't killed.

 **Boomstick: Good God, that means he can summon apparitions of anyone from the multiple universes he's visited!**

 **Wiz:** Exactly. And if that wasn't bad enough, InuJon can transform into Evil InuJon if needed.

 **Boomstick: In this form, InuJon's eyes and hair turned red, and he gains the Hadoken, Shoryuken, the Tat…su…ma… ugh, the Hurricane Kick, the Kamehameha, the bad ass Shun Goku Satsu, and… my God… THE FUCKING CHUCK NORRIS ROUNDHOUSE KICK!**

 **Wiz:** And not only that, but InuJon can also transform into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan from this form. Not only that, but he also has two very powerful weapons.

* * *

 **Weapons**

 **Tessaiga**

 **Is ki infused**

 **Asgore's trident**

 **Gains in Unbound Mode**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He has access to the FUCKING AWESOME BLADE OF THE TESSAIGA! And to make it more bad ass, it's ki infused!**

 **Wiz:** Not only that, but in Unbound form, InuJon also has access to one of the most powerful weapons in Undertale, Asgore's trident.

 **Boomstick: My God… this guy must have no weakness!**

 **Wiz:** Not true, actually.

 **Boomstick: WHAT!?**

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Overconfident**

 **Can underestimates his opponents**

* * *

 **Wiz:** With his overwhelming power, InuJon has a tendency to get overconfident and can also underestimate his opponents, but his one feat will give him said traits.

* * *

 **Feat**

 **In a recent development, is the only one who can even dent Siege's armor**

* * *

 **Wiz:** In a recent development, InuJon is the only known character that can dent Siege's armor.

 **Boomstick: WHAT!? WIZ, I THOUGHT YOU SAID SIEGE'S ARMOR WAS FUCKING INDESTRUCTIBLE!**

 **Wiz:** Boomstick, this was a recent development, we literally found out this information yesterday!

 **Boomstick: Oh. Well, with that, I don't think Cell even stands a chance.**

 _ **InuJon:**_ _Another universe in trouble, just another job for InuJon._

* * *

 **-Cell-**

 **Wiz:** Cell is an android that was created by Dr. Gero, and was made from the genetic material of Frieza, Namekian, Saiyan, and other lifeforms cells.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 7'**

 **Weight: 195 pounds**

 **Age: 30 years old**

 **Appearance: Green and bug-like**

* * *

 **Boomstick: You mean to tell me Cell can go Super Saiyan?**

 **Wiz:** No, he just has Saiyan genetics.

 **Boomstick: What?**

 **Wiz:** Never mind.

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **(Only Perfect Cell and Super Perfect Cell will be used)**

 **Both forms can use all listed moves**

 **Kamehameha**

 **Special Beam Cannon**

 **Destructo Disc**

 **Death Beam**

 **Super Kamehameha**

 **Multi-form**

 **Spirit Bomb**

 **Warp Kamehameha**

 **Solar Kamehameha**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Cell's arsenal of attacks is so huge that we have to limit it to just a few moves.

 **Boomstick: Even though we limited it, Cell's selected arsenal is still fucking powerful!**

 **Wiz:** We limited it to Kamehameha, Special Beam Cannon, Destructo Disc, Death Beam, Super Kamehameha, Multi-form, Spirit Bomb, Warp Kamehameha, and Solar Kamehameha.

 **Boomstick: Good God, does Cell have weaknesses?**

 **Wiz:** Yes he does.

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Overconfident**

 **Can underestimate his opponents**

 **Is full of himself**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Cell is known to get overconfident, can underestimate his opponents, and is full of himself.

 **Boomstick: But even with that, I maybe was wrong earlier, this one's gonna be close.**

 _ **Cell:**_ _You dare challenge ultimate perfection!?_

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Location- Cell Games Arena)**

Cell had just landed a powerful blow to Gohan.

 **Gohan:** GAH!

 **Cell:** Just give up kid, you're no match for perfection.

Meanwhile…

A man was walking, not too far off from the arena. He was a man with short, spiky black hair with a scar on his right eye, brown eyes, and Saiyan armor fused with Armor of the Fire Demon Rat.

He sensed someone in trouble, so he ran as fast as he could to help.

Back at the Cell Games…

 **Cell:** So, what will it be kiddo?

Just as he was about to finish Gohan…

…he sensed a strong energy approaching quickly.

 _Hmm… Interesting._ Cell thought.

 **Cell:** Gohan, take a break kid. It looks like another challenger is approaching.

The mysterious man then reached the Cell Games Arena.

 **?:** Huh, looks like you're looking for a new challenge.

 **Cell:** Indeed I am. Who are you?

 **?:** The name's InuJon, protector of universes.

 **Cell:** Well, InuJon…

 **(Cue The Heat Theme from Dragon Ball Raging Blast)**

 **Cell:** I accept your challenge.

 **InuJon:** I never challenged you, but whatever. You'll be defeated either way.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

InuJon and Cell traded blow for blow for a while, Cell got the upper hand and sent InuJon back with a huge punch.

Cell then followed up with a couple of ki blasts. InuJon deflected them. InuJon then hit Cell with multiple punches and kicks, then finished with a Gaster Blaster shot to Cell.

 **Cell:** AGH! I'll admit, that one hurt. Let's see how you handle this one.

Cell put two fingers to his head. An energy began emitting from them.

 **Cell:** SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!

It hit InuJon dead on.

 **InuJon:** Argh! Alright, I'll give you this, you're a tough opponent. And now…

InuJon's eyes started to glow in blue fire.

 **(Switch theme to Megalovania from Undertale)**

 **InuJon:** Are you ready to have a bad time?

InuJon then summoned three Gaster Blasters and they all blasted Cell for massive damage.

Then, InuJon pulled out his ki infused Tessaiga.

 **InuJon:** WIND SCAR!

The attack hit Cell with great force.

Cell then fired a Death Beam that grazed InuJon's shoulder, causing InuJon to bleed. Then, InuJon put his hand into the blood.

 **InuJon:** BLADES OF BLOOD!

A flurry of slices were sent at Cell, and all of them hit.

 **Cell:** GUAH!

InuJon then summoned a huge red trident, and sliced Cell multiple times with it. The last one sending Cell far.

 **Cell:** That does it!

Cell then began charging a Spirit Bomb, and it was charging rather quickly.

 **Cell:** PREPARE TO MEET YOUR PERFECT DEATH!

 **InuJon:** I don't think so!

InuJon also charged a Spirit Bomb, but it charged instantly.

They both sent it at the same time, in which they matched each other in strength, and caused a massive explosion.

When the dust settled, Cell was slowly applauding InuJon.

 **Cell:** Bravo, InuJon, bravo. Now, it's time for you to see true perfection.

 **(Theme switches to Perfect Cell Theme from Dragon Ball Z)**

Cell then transformed into his Super Perfect Form.

 **Cell:** BEHOLD! Perfection at its finest!

 **InuJon:** Seriously? Well, hate to disappoint you.

All of a sudden, InuJon's eyes changed to a red fire instead of a blue fire.

 **InuJon:** But this is your end to perfection.

 **Cell:** YOU DARE MOCK PERFECTION!?

Cell charged and hit InuJon multiple times.

Then, Cell used Multi-form and all of his clones attacked InuJon.

 **Cell:** DIE!

InuJon then teleported away and summoned another Gaster Blaster and had it attack Cell.

It destroyed one of Cell's clones.

InuJon then summoned Magical Spears, all of which hit Cell dead on, and dissipated his clones.

InuJon then started retreating, to which Cell followed.

 **Cell:** Hold still so I can kill you!

They were going in a circular motion.

 _Just a little more._ InuJon thought.

Then, Cell swung one last time.

 **InuJon:** Right where I wanted you!

 **Cell:** What?

 **InuJon:** HIRYU… SHOTEN… HAAAAAAA!

InuJon uppercutted Cell right into a tornado, and the more Cell tried to get out, the worse it got.

 _Wait, if I struggle more, it gets stronger, but if I don't do anything…_ Cell thought.

The tornado got weaker.

InuJon, who was now drained, saw the tornado shrinking.

 **InuJon:** Crap… He figured out… the secret…

Cell eventually got out and dashed toward InuJon. Cell hit InuJon with so much force that it almost killed InuJon.

 **Cell:** Fool, did you think you could stop perfection?

Then, a purple aura was surrounding InuJon.

 **Cell:** WHAT!?

 **(Theme switches to Evil Ryu Theme from Super Street Fighter IV)**

InuJon got up, but his hair was now blood red, as was his eyes. He also spoke in a demonic voice. This was Evil InuJon.

 **Evil InuJon: Prepare for your death, Cell.**

Evil InuJon shot a Hadoken at Cell, which hit head on. He then dashed forward and hit Cell with a Shoryuken.

 **Evil InuJon: You're finished!**

InuJon then charged up a Kamehameha, and it hit Cell dead on.

 **Cell:** GUAH!

 **Evil InuJon: DIE!**

InuJon then hit Cell with a Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kick, almost obliterating Cell.

To make sure the job was finished, InuJon dashed forward and hit the Shun Goku Satsu on Cell.

 **(Current theme ends)**

Cell was now dead.

InuJon reverted back to normal.

 **InuJon:** Huh, guess I'm even stronger than perfection.

 _ **K.O.!**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: Oh. My. God.**

 **Wiz:** Cell might have had the advantage in his Super Perfect Form, but InuJon took control of most of this fight.

 **Boomstick: I knew Cell didn't have a chance.**

 **Wiz:** InuJon simply was too much for Cell.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Cell lost, and he didn't even get beat by Shun Goku.**

 **Wiz:** The winner is InuJon.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **A half-demon wielding the Tessaiga.**

 **Vs.**

 **A man with white hair holding a sword.**

 **Vs.**

 **A man in green clothing holding the Master Sword and Hylian Shield.**

 **Vs.**

 **A cyborg holding a red sparking blade and saying, "Let's dance!"**

 **The battle of swordsmen**

 **Inuyasha vs. Dante vs. Link vs. Raiden**

* * *

 **Got an idea for a Death Battle? PM me or put it in the reviews and I'll see what I can do!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	5. Season 1, Episode 5 Swordsmen BR

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the fifth episode of the first season of my Fanfiction Death Battles! This one is a Swordsmen Battle Royale featuring Inuyasha from the series Inuyasha versus Dante from Devil May Cry versus Link from Legend of Zelda versus Raiden from Metal Gear!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters, trademarks, and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Cue Death Battle Theme)**

 **Wiz:** The sword, a classic weapon used to slice and dice opponents.

 **Boomstick: And these four know how to use them well. Inuyasha, the wielder of the Tessaiga.**

 **Wiz:** Dante, wielder of Rebellion.

 **Boomstick: Link, wielder of the Master Sword.**

 **Wiz:** And Raiden, wielder of the Muramasa.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Inuyasha-**

 **Wiz:** At Inuyasha's birth, his mother was stabbed by her own guardsmen, Takemaru. However, Inu no Taisho healed her with the Tensaiga, but then was later killed by Ryukotsusei.

 **Boomstick: And yet he had just enough left to name the newborn Inuyasha and tell his family goodbye before he sent them away and then died. Damn, that's even worse than when your father leaves for the army when you were born, which is what happened to me.**

 **Wiz:** Ok…

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Weight: 158 pounds**

 **Age: 203**

 **Looks like Age: 15**

 **Appearance: Long white hair with dog ears, amber eyes, wearing Armor of the Fire Demon Rat**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Inuyasha has a massive arsenal, even without his sword he can complete devastating attacks.

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Iron Reaper Soul Stealer**

 **Blades of Blood**

* * *

 **With Tessaiga**

 **Wind Scar**

 **If in Red Tessaiga, can break any armor, no matter how strong it is**

 **Backlash Wave**

 **Takes opponent's attack and sends it right back at him/her with Wind Scar**

* * *

 **Red Tessaiga**

 **Able to break any armor or defense**

* * *

 **Diamond Tessaiga**

 **Adamant Barrage**

 **Can be used with Wind Scar**

* * *

 **Flaming Tessaiga**

 **Amplifies Tessaiga's attacks with flames**

* * *

 **Black Tessaiga**

 **Can open up a dimensional portal**

* * *

 **Other forms**

 **Human Form**

 **Demon Form**

 **Purified Form (will replace Demon form in this Death Battle)**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Without his Tessaiga, Inuyasha can use the Iron Reaper Soul Stealer and Blades of Blood.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, either get sliced to ribbons close up or far away. YOUR FUCKING SCREWED!**

 **Wiz:** With his Tessaiga, Inuyasha can perform the Wind Scar and Backlash Wave. And it can transform into multiple forms, each with its own effect.

 **Boomstick: What about his feats Wiz? What has Inuyasha accomplished?**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Can outrun a bullet train**

 **Carrying a boulder while Kagome is yelling Sit**

 **Able to Pierce Ryukotsusei**

 **Able to travel through time using the Bone Eater's Well**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Well, Inuyasha's most notable feats are that he can outrun a bullet train, is able to carry a huge boulder whilst Kagome is yelling at him to sit, was able to pierce Ryukotsusei, and is able to travel through time using the Bone Eater's Well.

 **Boomstick: Wow! Inuyasha is just bad ass!**

 _ **Inuyasha:**_ _I'm not really a demon; not really human. I'm not either. That's all. There was no place for me, so I had to find one myself. And then I realized. I had a place, but I was the only one in it. I didn't know any other way to live._

* * *

 **-Dante-**

 **Wiz:** The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda was renowned throughout the world as the demon who turned his back against his own kind and separated the human world from the demon world.

 **Boomstick: Eventually, he got hooked up and married a lovely girl named Eva, and they would have two sons named Dante and Vergil. But afterwards, Sparda left. And it would change their life forever.**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6'**

 **Weight: 184 pounds**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Appearance: Regular colored skin, Black vest, black pants with a gold buckle, white hair, and a red jacket**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Dante is very skilled in combat, for he can use multiple weapons.

* * *

 **Weapons**

 **Rebellion**

 **Ebony & Ivory**

 **Yamato**

 **Nevan**

 **Pandora**

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Wiz:** He mostly uses his sword, Rebellion. However, he can also use Ebony & Ivory, which are pistols, Yamato, which is a kitana that can cut through the fabric of space itself, Nevan, a demonic guitar with electric powers, Pandora, a briefcase that can turn into any one of 666 weapons, and Lucifer, a backpack that has unlimited Spike projectiles.

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Runs fast enough to catch fire due to air friction**

 **Stopped a punch from T** **he Savior with his bare hands**

 **Can be stabbed through the heart or shot in the head and brush it off**

 **Defeated Vergil, his virtual equal**

 **Barely fazed when hit by meteors**

 **Has defeated the U** **nderworld's most fearsome demons**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And his list of feats isn't half bad either. Dante's able to run so fast, he catches on fucking fire! He stopped a punch from The Savior with his bare hands. Can be shot through the heart or head and take it like it was fucking nothing! Defeated his brother Vergil, who is literally his equal. Is barely fazed when hit by meteors, and has defeated the Underworld's most powerful demons.**

 **Wiz:** Dante just might be close to, if not the most dangerous character this Death Battle has to offer.

 _ **Dante:**_ _This party's getting crazy! Let's rock!_

* * *

 **-Link-**

 **Wiz:** Link has defeated the evil forces of Hyrule for over ten generations, which is a long, long time.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, you heard right folks, TEN generations! This is like talking about your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandpas and grandmas here, who are probably already dead.**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Age: Around 17**

 **Appearance: Blonde hair, green hat and green clothing**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Link also bears the Spirit of the Hero, which is the unbreakable will and prowess of defeating evil. Link's arsenal of weapons is also quite impressive.

* * *

 **Weapons**

 **Master Sword**

 **Hylian Shield**

 **Bow and Arrow**

 **Bombs**

 **Boots**

 **Red Ring (75% defense increase)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Link's most famous weapon is the Master Sword, the sword crafted to repel all evil. The Hylian Shield, the strongest shield ever to be crafted. He can also use a bow an arrow, which can shoot all kinds of arrows, Fire arrows, Light arrows, Silver arrows, and Ice arrows. Link can also throw Bombs and is able to put on different boots that can do different things.**

 **Wiz:** And Link has his fair share of feats too.

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Bears the Triforce of Courage**

 **Puzzle solver**

 **Single-handedly beaten armies**

 **Fought a huge variety of foes**

 **Z-targeting allows Link to have very quick reactions**

 **Strong enough to throw armored Gorons**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Link bears the Triforce of Courage, is an excellent puzzle solver, has single-handedly beaten armies, has fought a huge variety of foes, has Z-targeting which allows him to have very quick reactions, and is strong enough to throw armored Gorons, making Link a deadly character for this Death Battle.

 _ **Link:**_ _HAAH!_

* * *

 **-Raiden-**

 **Wiz:** Before he was known as Raiden, Jack was a soldier who was raised by Solid Snake. His body was heavily modified when he was captured due to his unpatriotic acts.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Age: 35 years old**

 **Appearance: White hair, cybernetic jaw, and cyborg armor**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Raiden's arsenal isn't as vast as the other competitors, but he makes up for that in power.

* * *

 **Weapon**

 **Muramasa**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His only weapon is the Muramasa, but he uses that bitch like nobody's business! He's fucking deadly with that sword!**

 **Wiz:** And Raiden's feats are just as impressive as everyone else's.

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Defeated Solid Snake**

 **Helped bring down the Patriots**

 **Defeated Desperado & World Marshall**

 **Blocked attacks from Metal Gear RAY & EXCELSUS**

 **Lifted and threw Metal Gear RAY & EXCELSUS**

 **Held back Outer Haven battleship**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Raiden has been able to beat FUCKING SOLID SNAKE, help bring down the Patriots, has defeated Desperado & World Marshall, has blocked and threw FUCKING METAL GEAR RAY AND EXCELSUS, AND HAS HELD BACK A FUCKING BATTLESHIP!**

 **Wiz:** This Death Battle just may be the most dangerous Death Battle we've ever seen!

 _ **Raiden:**_ _I said my sword was a tool of justice. Not used in anger. Not used for vengeance. But now… Now I'm not so sure. Besides, this isn't my sword!_

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Location- Unknown)**

 **Location: Unknown, Complex in the middle of nowhere**

 **Status: There's someone inside retrieving information.**

The complex was quiet, inside was a man in black clothing and a red jacket getting information from a computer. This man was Dante.

Outside…

A helicopter was coming in for a landing, but stopped, a cyborg jumped out and scanned the area. This was Raiden. Raiden took cover just outside the door. Then the Codec beeped.

 **?:** Raiden, this is Snake. Come in.

 **Raiden:** Raiden here.

 **Snake:** Good, I'm patching you through to Ottacon.

 **Raiden:** Ok, Ottacon.

 **Ottacon:** I just finished running through the building schematics, sending the info. Wait, there's an energy signature inside… and two outside. Not busy? I bet everyone went out for a late dinner.

 **Raiden:** Huh, this'll be-

 **Ottacon:** A piece of cake?

 **Raiden:** Yeah, a piece of cake.

Meanwhile…

A man in red clothing was walking next to a girl in green and white clothing. As they reached the complex, the man stopped the girl.

 **?:** Kagome, stay back, I don't want you getting hurt.

 **Kagome:** Ok, you sure about this Inuyasha?

 **Inuyasha:** Yeah, this should be easy.

 **Kagome:** Be careful Inuyasha, no one knows what's in there.

 **Inuyasha:** Well if there is something in there, I'll give it a piece of my mind.

Meanwhile…

A man in green enters through the garage door. Good thing he had telepathic connections with the princess of his kingdom.

 **?:** Ok Link, you almost there?

 **Link:** Just got in Zelda.

 **Zelda:** Ok, just remember to get that data.

 **Link:** Trust me, I got it.

Then Raiden's helicopter took off.

 **Link:** What the-?

Inuyasha heard the noise too.

 **Inuyasha:** What is that?

Dante heard it from the central room.

 **Dante:** Trish, did you send in a helicopter?

 **Trish:** No, that was for when the job's done.

 **Dante:** Ok…

Dante took the flash drive out of the computer as the transfer was completed.

 **Dante:** We got party crashers.

Link was approaching the same corner Inuyasha was, both with swords drawn.

Raiden approached the room Dante was in.

 **Trish:** Dante, what's going on?

 **Zelda:** Link, what's happening?

 **Inuyasha:** I got a bad feeling about this.

 **Ottacon:** Raiden, what's in the room?

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Inuyasha and Link spotted each other.

Raiden and Dante spotted each other.

 **(Cue Gotta Get the Cash from Anarchy Reigns/Mad Anarchy)**

 **Inuyasha:** Whoa!

 **Link:** Wah!

Link and Inuyasha then began to trade sword strikes.

 **Raiden:**!

 **Dante:**!

Raiden and Dante traded sword strikes. Dante then destroyed the original source to the data.

 **Raiden:** Where the fuck is the data?

 **Dante:** That's for me to know, and you to die trying to find out!

Raiden then hit Dante just right and grabbed the flash drive.

 **Raiden:** Oh, so it's in here? Thanks.

Raiden then ran off.

 **Dante:** Hey! Get back here with that!

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha was getting the upper hand, but Link blocked with the Hylian Shield.

 _Nothing the Red Tessaiga can't handle._

Inuyasha turned the Tessaiga into the Red Tessaiga. He swung at the Hylian Shield and connected, breaking the shield. Within only a few seconds of their fight, Inuyasha chopped off Link's head.

 **(Current theme ends)**

 **Link K.O.'ed!**

Inuyasha checked Link, no data.

 _No data._

Inuyasha progressed further in the complex.

Then he heard bullets. He looked to where they came from.

 **(Cue Laughing at U from Anarchy Reigns/Mad Anarchy)**

Raiden was trying to get away from Dante, Dante was shooting Ebony & Ivory.

Raiden was dodging the bullets easy. Inuyasha then followed.

Raiden turned the corner and Dante followed, and when he turned the corner…

…Raiden had disappeared.

 **(Current theme ends)**

 **Dante:** Shit.

Dante contacted Trish.

 **Trish:** What is it Dante?

 **Dante:** I lost the data.

 **Trish:** Well done, genius.

Raiden's Codec then beeped.

 **Ottacon:** Raiden, what are you doing?

 **Raiden:** Stealth, I've got the data.

 **Ottacon:** Ok, I'm checking if there are any comm links. Raiden, to ensure they don't follow, you need to take them out.

 **Raiden:** I've got it covered.

 **Ottacon:** Stealth-wise?

 **Snake:** It's a cardboard box isn't it?

 **Raiden:** Yes. Why?

 **Ottacon:** Raiden, you can't be serious.

 **Raiden:** You gotta use what you can in Stealth missions, and a cardboard box is perfect.

Dante was closing in on Raiden.

 **Dante:** Gotcha.

 **Raiden:** But in the end, a cardboard box…

Dante stabbed the box, but withdrew his sword and found no blood.

 **Dante:** What?

 **Raiden:** …is only made of paper.

Dante quickly turned around.

 **Dante:** WOAH!

 **(Recue Laughing at U from Anarchy Reigns/Mad Anarchy)**

Raiden quickly swung his sword at Dante, to which Dante barely blocked. The sword clanging attracted Inuyasha's attention, as he quickly ran over there.

Raiden and Dante traded sword strike after sword strike, to which then Inuyasha arrived.

 **Inuyasha:** WIND SCAR!

 **Raiden:** WOAH!

Raiden barely managed to dodge the strongest part of the attack. Dante was hit head on, and it made him bleed a little.

 **Dante:** Shit.

Inuyasha then ran up and stabbed Dante with the Tessaiga.

Raiden then finished with a cut that sliced off Dante's head.

To make sure he was finished, Raiden cut Dante's head into multiple pieces and then kicked it, making it separate into multiple pieces.

 **(Current theme ends)**

 **Dante K.O.'ed!**

Just as Inuyasha was about to say something, Raiden escaped quickly.

 **Inuyasha:** Hey wait!

Raiden ran into an unlit room, to which Inuyasha followed.

As he entered the room, Inuyasha had the Tessaiga at the ready.

Then…

 **Raiden:** You're pretty good…

Sword clanging was then heard.

 **Ottacon:** Raiden?

More sword clanging.

 **Ottacon:** Raiden?

More sword clanging.

 **Ottacon:** RAIDEN!

 **Inuyasha:** WIND SCAR!

The window broke, letting in some light.

 **(Cue It Has to be This Way from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)**

Raiden snuck up on Inuyasha and hit him in the back of the head.

Inuyasha and Raiden traded sword strike after sword strike.

Then, Inuyasha remembered the piece of the Shikon Jewel he had, so he placed it in the Tessaiga. Since it was purified, Inuyasha was now in Purified Form.

 **Inuyasha:** Just one question before I kill you.

Raiden listened.

 **Inuyasha:** Who are you? And where did you get that sword?

 **Raiden:** You really want to know?

 **Inuyasha:** I do want to know, so I can spell your name out in blood.

 **Raiden:** Not gonna happen. I am Raiden, or as some would call me, Jack the Ripper. And for your other question. My sword is a tool of justice. Not used in anger. Not used for vengeance. But even as I say that, I'm not so sure. Besides, this isn't my sword.

 **Inuyasha:** I hope you're ready.

 **Raiden:** Oh I am. Let's dance!

Raiden and Inuyasha traded sword blow after sword blow. Then, Inuyasha swung, Raiden ducked…

 **(Current theme ends)**

…and chopped Inuyasha's head clean off, to which he noticed the data had been in the air, so he caught it and lit a cigar.

 **Raiden:** Piece of cake.

 _ **K.O.!**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: Son of a gun! That was fucking amazing!**

 **Wiz:** Statistic wise, this was very accurate, Inuyasha and Raiden would be the last two standing with the matchups that were dealt with in this Death Battle.

 **Boomstick: That's right. Inuyasha counters Link so much that it made sense Link didn't last long. And Dante was a piece of cake for Raiden. So how in the hell did Raiden beat Inuyasha?**

 **Wiz:** Quite simple. Raiden is known to keep his composure in battle. Sometimes, Inuyasha is known to lose his cool and attack out of rage, not all the time, but sometimes. This makes Raiden a better strategist than Inuyasha. Other than that, Raiden and Inuyasha match each other in every other stat.

 **Boomstick: I think Raiden got every point of this battle.**

 **Wiz:** The winner is Raiden.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **The Koopa King**

 **VS.**

 **The King of the Underground**

 **The War of Kings**

 **Bowser VS. Asgore**

* * *

 **Got an idea for a Death Battle? PM me or put it in the reviews. And please, don't put the same idea down as another person.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	6. Season 1, Episode 6 Bowser vs Asgore

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the sixth episode of the first season of my Fanfiction Death Battles! This Death Battle features Bowser from Super Mario Bros and Asgore from Undertale! Also, there will be a little teaser to one of my new stories: Siege Alliance: Multiverse Division!**

 **Disclaimer: All I own is my OC. All other trademarks, characters, and music belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **(Cue Death Battle Theme)**

 **Wiz:** Kings can rule over a kingdom with either a ruling fist, or a huge trident.

 **Boomstick: And this Death Battle features two Kings who know this statement well. Like Bowser, the King of the Koopas.**

 **Wiz:** And Asgore, the King of the Underground.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Bowser-**

 **Wiz:** Bowser is the King of the Koopas and has been the archenemy of Mario for decades.

 **Boomstick: Even though he's mostly known for countless captures of Princess Peach, the Koopa King has been known to help out our favorite red plumber on some rare occasions.**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 8'7"**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Appearance: (Don't we all know?)**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Bowser is capable of doing many things in battle, he uses not only weapons, but also uses his other capabilities.

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Fire breath**

 **Can be small fireballs or a stream of Fire**

 **Super Strength**

 **Growth**

 **Can grow 3 times in size**

* * *

 **Weapons**

 **Hammer**

 **Spike balls**

 **Koopa Clown Car**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Bowser is able to breath fire, is super strong, and can grow THREE FUCKING TIMES IN SIZE!**

 **Wiz:** Not only that, but Bowser also uses a hammer, Spike balls, and the Koopa Clown Car as weapons.

 **Boomstick: But of course, there is one weakness of Bowser that can cost him dearly.**

 **Wiz:** And that one weakness is that Bowser is a complete idiot.

 **Boomstick: But, he makes up for that with his feats!**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Outran lions**

 **Fought & threw his own Castle**

 **Survived the surface of a star, a supernova, and a black hole**

 **Bathes in lava like it's nothing**

 **Transformed all of the Mushroom Kingdom's population into brick**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Bowser is able to outrun lions, is somehow able to fight and throw his own fucking castle, survived the surface of a fucking star, survived a fucking supernova, and EVEN WITHSTOOD A FUCKING BLACK HOLE! Oh, and he also Bathes in lava like it's nothing, and was able to transform all of the Mushroom Kingdom's population into brick.**

 **Wiz:** Bowser is a true force on the battlefield, despite his idiocy.

 _Bowser laughs evilly._

* * *

 **-Asgore-**

 **Wiz:** Asgore is the King of the Underground, and has a very kind heart and spirit.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: Unknown, most likely 6'-7'**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Cannot Age**

 **Appearance: Has blonde hair, yellow and purple armor, and a purple cape**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Y'know, one thing you gotta admit about Asgore, he looks like a fucking bad ass!**

 **Wiz:** Yes, but Asgore's arsenal isn't really that big.

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Fireballs**

 **Can use them in multiple ways**

* * *

 **Weapon**

 **Trident**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Yep, the only two things he can use are fireballs and his FUCKING AWESOME TRIDENT!**

 **Wiz:** But he uses them very well, and he has a couple of feats too.

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Became King of the Underground**

 **Is able to destroy the MERCY button**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Not only has he become the King of the Underground, but he is also capable of destroying the MERCY button!**

 **Wiz:** This Death Battle will be extremely close.

 _ **Asgore:**_ _Human… It was nice meeting you. Goodbye._

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Location- Underground)**

We see a giant turtle monster walking through woods of some kind. He sees what looks like a direction giver.

 **?:** Hey, you there!

The direction giver turned to him.

 **?:** sup, you need somethin'?

 **?:** Yes, I am Bowser, and I am looking for a Castle. Seen one around?

 **?:** yeah, just go that way.

The direction giver pointed toward a castle.

 **Bowser:** Great! Thanks!

Bowser then walked toward the castle.

The direction giver took of his hood. It was revealed to be Sans.

 **Sans:** you're gonna have a bad time, buddy.

Then, someone teleported near Sans.

 **?:** So, you must be Sans, right?

Sans turned to the man.

 **Sans:** yeah, why?

 **?:** You're needed. To join… let's just say, a special organization.

 **Sans:** i'm listening…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Bowser walked in the castle. It looked nothing like the castle he was looking for.

 **Bowser:** Bah! Some directions…

 **?:** I heard about what you did.

Bowser turned to this new voice.

It was a monster of some kind, who was just a foot under Bowser's height. He was wearing purple and gold armor.

 **?:** You are no monster of the Underground. Who are you?

 **Bowser:** I am Bowser! King of the Koopas!

 **?:** I am Asgore, the King of the Underground. Now then, Bowser…

Asgore summoned his trident.

 **(Cue Bergentrückung from Undertale)**

 **Asgore:** Goodbye.

 **Bowser:** Hah! You'll be the one saying goodbye!

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Bowser charged at Asgore, only to get hit by Asgore's fireballs.

Asgore followed up with a couple of slices with his trident.

Bowser countered by hitting a dropkick on Asgore.

Asgore then threw more fireballs.

Bowser countered with his own.

Bowser then ran up and hit Asgore multiple times.

Asgore then got Bowser off of him with two trident slashes, the second one making Bowser bleed.

 **Bowser:** GAH!

 **Asgore:** It's over, goodbye.

Asgore ran up and sliced Bowser in half.

 **Asgore:** Once again, the Underground is at peace.

* * *

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Boomstick: What a quick and amazing victory!**

 **Wiz:** Bowser's weakness was his demise, as Asgore is known to have no weakness.

 **Boomstick: Not true!**

 **Wiz:** Really?

 **Boomstick: Yeah, if you eat the Butterscotch Pie in Undertale while fighting Asgore, you make Asgore's attack and defense fall!**

 **Wiz:** But since Bowser doesn't have that, Asgore had no weakness in this fight.

 **Boomstick: Bowser just made his last royal decree.**

 **Wiz:** The winner is Asgore.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **A reptilian showdown**

 **Killer Croc VS The Lizard**

* * *

 **Got an idea for a Death Battle? PM me or put it in the reviews and I'll see what I can do! Please don't put the same idea as other reviewers please! Thank you all for your suggestions so far!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	7. Season1, Episode 7 Killer Croc vs Lizard

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the seventh episode of the first season of my Fanfiction Death Battles! After much research, it's finally here! Killer Croc from DC against The Lizard from Marvel!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other trademarks, characters, and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Cue Death Battle Theme)**

 **Wiz:** Reptilians, a class of animal made up of lizards, crocodiles, etc.

 **Boomstick: And this Death Battle features a lizard and a crocodile! And they're both humanoid! Killer Croc, the giant humanoid crocodile.**

 **Wiz:** And The Lizard, the giant humanoid lizard.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Killer Croc-**

 **Wiz:** When Waylon Jones was born, he had a disease known as Epidermolytic hyperkeratosis, which made him develop crocodile features.

 **Boomstick: And to make matters worse, his mom died while giving him birth, and his dad abandoned him, making him have to stay with his abusive aunt.**

 **Wiz:** After 18 years in prison, Jones would escape and then go on to become Batman's archenemy under the name, Killer Croc.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: Unknown, most likely 6'-7'**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Over 34**

 **Appearance: Crocodile-like appearance**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Killer Croc also is very impressive in combat. Using his superhuman stats to kill his enemy's.**

* * *

 **Abilities:**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Speed**

 **Superhuman Durability**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Killer Croc may be very deadly, but he has a couple weaknesses.

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Is not very smart**

 **Cold temperatures**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Yeah, for one, Killer Croc is not very smart. And two, he can't withstand cold temperatures. Just like a fucking reptile.**

 **Wiz:** But even with that, Killer Croc is still dangerous.

 _ **Killer Croc:**_ _Death by Croc._

* * *

 **-The Lizard-**

 **Wiz:** Doctor Curtis Connors lost his arm in an explosion. Desperate, he would devote his life to create a serum that could regenerate limbs.

 **Boomstick: Using DNA from reptiles, he was able to create a serum that would sure work. And what better test subject to use than himself!**

 **Wiz:** Reminder to all scientists, always use animals for tests, and not human beings. Because when Connors did this, he transformed into The Lizard.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6'8"**

 **Weight: 550 pounds**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Appearance: Humanoid Lizard-like**

* * *

 **Boomstick: As The Lizard, Connors became bad ass, as he gained multiple superhuman traits.**

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Speed**

 **Superhuman Durability**

* * *

 **Wiz:** But of course, one weakness stands out when Connors is The Lizard.

* * *

 **Weakness**

 **Cold temperatures**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Like Killer Croc, The Lizard cannot stand cold temperatures, but that doesn't stop him from being a bad ass in combat.**

 _ **The Lizard:**_ _I'm Curtisss Connors. And I will never let the monstersssss win again._

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Location- Gotham City)**

We see Killer Croc about to deliver a finishing blow to Batman.

 **Killer Croc:** It's over for you, Batman.

 **?:** Hold it right there!

Killer Croc looks and sees a lizard-like man approaching him.

 **Killer Croc:** Who are you?

 **?:** I'm Curtisss Connors. But you can call me The Lizard.

 **Killer Croc:** Sorry, but the next thing I'll be callin' you is my next kill.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

 **(Cue Final Destination theme from Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Croc charged at Lizard, only to get blocked by Lizard and hit multiple times.

Lizard then charged at Croc and tried to hit him again, but Croc countered with some hits of his own.

 **Lizard:** Guess you're not playing around huh?

 **Croc:** Not in your life, punk.

Lizard and Croc traded more blows.

Lizard then dodged one of Croc's blows…

…and sliced Croc's head off.

 **Lizard:** In the end, you never stood a chance.

 _ **K.O.!**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: Shortest Death Battle ever!**

 **Wiz:** The key attribute was wits, and Lizard had more wits than Killer Croc, allowing Lizard to win.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Killer Croc got killed.**

 **Wiz:** The winner is The Lizard.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **A pink pony**

 **VS**

 **A spaghetti and puzzle loving skeleton**

 **Pinkie Pie vs Papyrus**

* * *

 **I have accepted three ideas for Death Battles. Only three slots left!**

 **InuJon's idea of Asriel Dreemurr vs Beerus**

 **Ilovecartoons idea of Harry Potter vs Star Butterfly, but altered**

 **The actual Death Battle: Magic Battle Royal: Harry Potter vs Star Butterfly vs Twilight Sparkle vs Doctor Strange**

 **Double-Bang's idea of Aragorn vs Marth**

 **Three spots left! I will take the best suggestions!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	8. S1 Ep8 Death Battle S1 Ep1 DBX

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the eighth episode of the first season of my Fanfiction Death Battles! This one features Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony against Papyrus from Undertale!**

 **Also, this episode will also feature the first episode of the mini seasons I'm doing with the Death Battles, DBX! The DBX requires no research, no rules, just bloodshed! The first one features Siege against InuJon! Note: Pay attention to the characters, they are teasers for the story of Siege Alliance: Multiverse Division!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters, trademarks, and music belong to their owners.**

 **Let's start with the DBX matchup!**

* * *

 **-DBX-**

 **No Rules**

 **Just Bloodshed**

 **DBX**

 **(Location- Unknown)**

Siege is walking through the woods as he is approached by InuJon.

 **Siege:** InuJon, you came just as expected.

 **InuJon:** Of course I did. Ready?

 **Siege:** Oh hell yes.

 _ **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOOO!**_

 **(Cue Gouken vs Ryu theme from Super Street Fighter IV)**

InuJon charged at Siege, only for Siege to counter and hit InuJon multiple times.

He then punched the ground.

 **Siege:** Superman… PUNCH!

InuJon was knocked back far.

Siege then took precautions by immediately going into Martial Arts Mode.

 **Siege:** Transform: Martial Arts!

 **InuJon:** HAAH!

InuJon hit Siege multiple times.

Siege was then sent flying.

InuJon pulled out the Tessaiga.

 **InuJon:** WIND… SCAR!

The Wind Scar hit Siege with full force.

Siege came out of the dust cloud running. He then hit a hard Combo on InuJon.

 **Siege:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! SHORYUKEN! DENJIN… HADOKEN!

InuJon flew back.

InuJon then summoned a Gaster Blaster.

Siege countered with a Kamehameha.

Siege and InuJon then charged each other.

InuJon stabbed Siege through the gut and Siege knocked InuJon's head off.

 _ **DOUBLE K.O.!**_

The corpses of Siege and InuJon fell to the ground.

Goku, Twilight, Sans, and Thor were close by.

 **Goku:** I was afraid that would happen.

 **Sans:** i knew that was a bad idea.

 **Twilight:** Lucky for us, we have the Dragon Balls.

 **Thor:** No kidding…

 **Boomstick: Whoa, what a match! Don't go anywhere! Pinkie Pie vs Papyrus is coming up… right now!**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Cue Death Battle Theme)**

 **Wiz:** Friendship, a good thing to have, especially in a world where either friendship is important-

 **Boomstick: Or in a world where monsters are all around you. This Death Battle features two characters who absolutely love making friends! Like Pinkie Pie, the energetic pony and bearer of the element of laughter.**

 **Wiz:** And Papyrus, the super friendly skeleton.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Pinkie Pie-**

 **Wiz:** Equestria, a magical world filled with talking magical ponies.

 **Boomstick: Seriously Wiz, are we really doing this?**

 **Wiz:** Yes, yes we are.

 **Boomstick (groaning): Fine…**

 **Wiz:** Among these ponies was our Death Battle combatant Pinkie Pie.

 **Boomstick: Y'know, she looks so cheerful. I bet she had a wonderful child- err… fillyhood.**

 **Wiz:** Actually, that's not true.

 **Boomstick: WHAT!?**

 **Wiz:** Do you just want me to skip this and tell you about it later?

 **Boomstick: Sure.**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 3'-4'**

 **Weight: About 40 pounds**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Appearance: Pink pony with poofy pink hair**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Pinkie Pie can also break the fourth wall, much like Deadpool and Sans. She can also pull things randomly out of thin air.

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Pinkie Sense**

 **In a way, it's comparable to Spider-Man's Spider Sense, but in a weirder way**

 **Fourth Wall breaking**

 **Pulling random objects from thin air**

* * *

 **Weapons**

 **Party Cannon**

 **Cupcakes?**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Pinkie Pie also has a Pinkie Sense, which in a way, is like Spider-Man's Spider Sense. I know, even I was shocked by this. She can also use… WHAT THE FUCK!? A CANNON THAT SHOOTS FUCKING CONFETTI AND PARTY SUPPLIES! And… WHAT THE FUCK!? CUPCAKES!? SHE CAN USE CUPCAKES AS WEAPONS? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?**

 **Wiz:** Boomstick, jeez, calm down. Anyway, Pinkie has a form that is… unexplainable. It occurs when her hair becomes flat and is known as… Pinkamena.

* * *

 **Pinkamena**

 **Gains a knife**

 **Becomes murderous**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Jeez, this pony's just full of surprises.**

 **Pinkie Pie:** Yep! I sure am!

 **Boomstick: GAH! HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?**

 **Pinkie Pie:** Fourth Wall breaker, remember?

 **Boomstick: Oh… right…**

 **Wiz:** Pinkie, shouldn't you be getting ready? Your evaluation's almost finished.

 **Pinkie:** I know, I just wanted to scare Boomstick. Bye!

Pinkie bounces out.

 **Boomstick: Oh, that little… *Sigh* Alright, let's just get to Papyrus already.**

 _ **Pinkie:**_ _Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!_

* * *

 **-Papyrus-**

 **Wiz:** As you all know from the Siege vs Chara fight, there was a war between the Humans and Monsters, the Humans won, and banished the monsters to the Underground.

 **Boomstick: And this time, we're looking at the happy skeleton of Undertale, The Great Papyrus.**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: About 5'**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Unknown (How would we know, he's a skeleton.)**

 **Appearance: Skeleton wearing a white vest, orange cape, orange boots, and blue pants**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Papyrus's main ability is throwing bones, bones, and more bones.

* * *

 **Ability**

 **Bones**

 **Can throw bones at his opponent**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But when Papyrus no longer believes in you, his defense multiplies by 10! And he can now summon GASTER BLASTERS! Oh, and not to mention a LONG FUCKING BONE STAFF!**

* * *

 **Disbelief**

 **Gaster Blasters added**

 **Defense is multiplied by 10**

 **Long bone staff**

* * *

 **Wiz:** But mostly, Papyrus, just like Pinkie, is very, very happy.

 _ **Papyrus:**_ _I will be the one! I must be the one! I will capture a human! Then I, The Great Papyrus… will get all the things I utterly deserve!_

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Location- Underground)**

Papyrus was inside his house with Sans and Frisk ready to leave out for a walk.

 **Papyrus:** Sans! Frisk! I'm leaving!

 **Sans:** ok papyrus!

 **Frisk:** See you later!

Papyrus walked out of his house and found…

…a pink bouncing pony.

Papyrus at first questioned this, but then thought he saw her as a friend.

 **Papyrus:** Greetings! Welcome to the Underground! My name is Papyrus!

 **?:** Oh hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!

 **Papyrus:** Hello Pinkie Pie!

 **Pinkie:** Wanna be friends?

 **Papyrus:** Sure! But, uh, what do you have there?

 **Pinkie:** Oh this?

Pinkie held up a piece of paper that the title read: SECRET SPAGHETTI RECIPE.

 **Papyrus:** Wait, that's my secret spaghetti recipe! Give it back!

 **Pinkie:** I'll fight ya for it!

 **Papyrus:** Fine! And when I win, I'll capture you!

 **(Cue Bonetrousle "Epic Metal" Cover by Little V Mills)**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Papyrus threw bones at Pinkie, who dodged all of them.

 **Pinkie:** Throwing bones isn't very nice. How about this?

Pinkie brought out her Party Cannon and shot confetti at Papyrus.

It did small damage.

 **Papyrus:** NYEH NYEH NYEH! You'll have to do better than that!

 **Pinkie:** Ok, well then…

Pinkie brought out cupcakes.

 **Pinkie:** CUPCAKE FIGHT!

 **Papyrus:** What?

Papyrus was hit with multiple cupcakes.

 **Papyrus:** I suppose since this is a food fight…

Papyrus brought out some spaghetti.

 **Papyrus:** Then spaghetti must be thrown!

Papyrus hit Pinkie multiple times with spaghetti.

 **Pinkie:** Your not being very nice.

 _Kill him… Don't hold back the anger…_ A voice rang in Pinkie's head.

 **(Current theme ends)**

 **Pinkie:** No! No! I don't want to listen to you!

 **Papyrus:** Pinkie? What's the matter?

Pinkie couldn't fight it anymore, she gave into her dark inside and became Pinkamena.

 **Pinkamena:** Now the fight begins.

Pinkamena grabbed her knife.

She dashed forward and hit Papyrus with multiple knife slashes, each doing massive damage.

After the final blow, Papyrus no longer believed Pinkie was his friend.

 **Papyrus:** Friend… I almost called you that, didn't I? I thought we could be friends with each other. But now… what is this feeling? NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH! I know what this feeling is! It's HATRED! For someone that I almost called a friend, and yet turns her back on me just to kill me! This eye of mine only activates when said feelings are present. And with it, I can see everything you've hidden from me!

Papyrus was now pissed at this point, he then summoned his long bone staff.

 **Papyrus:** Everything you've done! And everything you intend to do! And with your history, it's time for you to die!

 **(Cue Megalovania from Undertale)**

 **Papyrus:** Now, I'm going to have LOTS… OF… FUN!

Papyrus struck Pinkamena multiple times with his bone staff.

They then traded multiple blows, and then finally were blown back.

Pinkamena then charged, as did Papyrus.

The two connected with strikes and switched sides.

 **(Current theme ends)**

At first, nothing happens. But then…

…Pinkamena splits in two, ending the battle, but freeing a still alive Pinkie from her grasp.

 **Papyrus:** Pinkie?

 **Pinkie:** Yep! Thank you for getting rid of my evil double!

Papyrus reverted back to normal.

 **Papyrus:** You are certainly welcome!

 _ **Umm… K.O.?**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: So wait, nobody died?**

 **Wiz:** Well, one person did die, that was Pinkamena, thus this Death Battle is still a Death Battle.

 **Boomstick: So Pinkamena and Pinkie Pie…**

 **Wiz:** Are referred to as two different ponies, yes. Anyway, here's how Papyrus won. This match was really close, but two key features played a role in Pinkie's defeat. 1) Papyrus has more fighting experience than Pinkie does. 2) Papyrus's Disbelief form has a longer range weapon than Pinkamena's weapon.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Pinkie was puzzled during this battle.**

 **Wiz:** The winner is Papyrus.

* * *

 **Next Time on Death Battle…**

" **I don't care about destroying this world anymore."**

 **VS.**

" **Heh. I'll destroy everything."**

 **Battle of the Gods**

 **Asriel Dreemurr VS. God of Destruction Beerus**

* * *

 **The last three accepted Death Battles! No more suggestions!**

 **SpiritReaper42's idea of Nightmare VS. Ghost Rider**

 **pika331's idea of Balrog VS. Little Mac, but altered**

 **Actual Death Battle: Boxer Triple Threat: Balrog VS. Little Mac VS. Steve (Tekken)**

 **And the final acception: Pika331's second idea of Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose VS. Bryan Fury (Tekken)**

 **Now, I need another suggestion.**

 **I need you guys to help me out with completing the Season Finale Death Battle.**

 **Here it is: Siege, Spirit Reaper, and InuJon VS. a suggested three person team**

 **The three person team can have returning Death Battle combatants from this season.**

 **The team has to be an actual team from a series.**

 **(Ex: If you wanted to use the Inuyasha series, you can't pit Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with Naraku, but you can use Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome. Just an example. You can't use this idea. This idea will not be used in the season finale.)**

 **I will take THE best suggestion! Better have some good ones!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	9. S1 Ep9 Death Battle S1 Ep2 DBX

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the second episode of the first season of DBX and the ninth episode of the first season of my Fanfiction Death Battles. Starting with the DBX, we will have Spirit Reaper up against Bayonetta. And in the Death Battle, we have Asriel Dreemurr from Undertale against the God of Destruction Beerus from Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters, trademarks, and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **-DBX-**

 **No Rules**

 **Just Bloodshed**

 **DBX**

 **(Location- Unknown)**

We see Spirit Reaper walking through a not so busy city street. He is approached by a woman in a jacket.

 **?:** Hello there, handsome. Lost?

 **Spirit:** No, in fact, I was just leaving.

 **?:** But why go so soon?

The woman took off her jacket. It was revealed to be Bayonetta.

 **Bayonetta:** Come on, love, we could have some fun!

 **Spirit:** Alright…

Spirit summoned his scythe.

 **Spirit:** Guess I could use a warm-up.

 _ **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOOO!**_

 **(Cue Megalovania from Earthbound)**

Bayonetta began shooting her pistols at Spirit. Spirit dodged the bullets.

Bayonetta then hit Spirit multiple times.

Spirit recovered.

 **Spirit:** BURNING WIND!

Bayonetta was hit full force.

Bayonetta retaliated with some more shot bullets.

Spirit was able to dodge or block most of them.

 **Spirit:** HADOKEN!

Spirit shot the Hadoken at Bayonetta full force. Bayonetta countered with a shot bullet.

The Hadokens and bullets collided four times.

Bayonetta then shot multiple bullets.

The bullets hit Spirit before he could fire another Hadoken.

Bayonetta then charged Spirit…

…only for Spirit to dash out and…

 **Spirit:** DEATH SLASH!

…slice Bayonetta in two.

 **Spirit:** Another victory for me.

 **Boomstick: Wow! Now don't go away, Asriel Dreemurr vs Beerus starts… right now!**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Cue Death Battle Theme)**

 **Wiz:** Gods, powerful beings that are worshipped by their believers.

 **Boomstick: But these gods aren't really worshipped. Asriel Dreemurr, the absolute god of hyperdeath.**

 **Wiz:** And Beerus, the God of Destruction.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Asriel Dreemurr-**

 **Boomstick: As much as Wiz would love to tell you all about the back story of Undertale… YOU PEOPLE OUGHT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS! THIS IS THE THIRD UNDERTALE CHARACTER THIS FUCKING SEASON!**

 **Wiz:** And this time, we're looking at… Asriel Dreemurr.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: Unknown, Around 3'-4'(normal); Around 5'-6' (in battle)**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Appearance: Male monster with purple clothing on**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And Asriel's arsenal is FUCKING HUMONGOUS!**

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Star Blazing**

 **Stars rain down, exploding into smaller projectiles**

 **Upgrades to Galacta Blazing**

 **Shocker Breaker**

 **Lightning Strikes**

 **Upgrades to Shocker Breaker II**

 **Chaos Buster**

 **Shoots projectiles and finishes with a Super blast**

 **Upgrades to Chaos Blaster**

 **Hyper Goner**

 **Creates a black hole that tries to suck your soul into it, you must also dodge projectiles getting sucked in there too**

* * *

 **Weapons**

 **Chaos Saber**

 **Two gigantic swords**

 **Still used in Chaos Slicer, but much more deadly**

* * *

 **Wiz:** In his God of Hyperdeath form, he can use Star Blazing, which causes stars to rain down and explode into smaller projectiles, Shocker Breaker, which causes lightning strikes, and Chaos Buster, which blasts many projectiles and then-

 **Boomstick: MAKES YOU TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERFUCKER!**

 **Wiz:** And Asriel can also use Hyper Goner, which creates a black hole that sucks your soul into it. You must also dodge projectiles. And he also has two giant swords called Chaos Sabers.

 **Boomstick: And then, when desperate, Asriel goes into his BAD ASS FINAL FORM!**

* * *

 **Final Form**

 **Shoots magical bullets**

 **If need be, shoots a giant Rainbow beam that's similar to the Kamehameha**

* * *

 **Wiz:** In this form, Asriel can only summon giant magical bullets, but if he needs to, he'll-

 **Boomstick: MAKE YOU TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERFUCKER!**

 **Wiz:** Asriel is a deadly force when it comes to battle.

 _ **Asriel:**_ _Howdy! *Name*, are you there? It's me, your best friend._

* * *

 **-Beerus-**

 **Wiz:** Beerus spends most of his time doing one thing.

 **Boomstick: Destroying things, right?**

 **Wiz:** Actually, no. Beerus spends most of his time sleeping.

 **Boomstick: WHAT!?**

 **Wiz:** But when Beerus wakes up, he becomes grumpy and then starts to destroy things.

 **Boomstick: Oh, then that guy needs to take a chill pill or something.**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: Unknown**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Most likely Immortal**

 **Appearance: Purple and cat-like with godly clothing**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Beerus has a vast variety of moves, but in this Death Battle, he'll be using his more commonly used attacks.

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Destruction before Creation**

 **Is coated in a sun-like aura and fires a huge energy beam at his opponent**

 **Can You Keep Up?**

 **A quick rush of attacks**

 **Sphere of Destruction**

 **A huge ball of energy sent at the opponent**

 **Wrath of the God of Destruction**

 **A finger beam**

 **Beerus' Judgement**

 **Combination of Sphere of Destruction followed up by Wrath of the God of Destruction**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Beerus can use super-mega fucking awesome attacks like Destruction before Creation, Can you Keep Up?, yes, the attack is literally named "Can You Keep Up?", Sphere of Destruction, Wrath of the God of Destruction, and Beerus' Judgement, which combines both Sphere of Destruction and Wrath of the God of Destruction!**

 **Wiz:** Beerus is truly amazing on the battlefield.

 **Boomstick: I can't wait for Battle of the Gods!**

 **Wiz:** Boomstick, that movie's already out.

 **Boomstick: No, not that! The Battle between these gods!**

 **Wiz:** Oh.

 _ **Beerus:**_ _Before creation, comes destruction._

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Location- Underground in ruins)**

Everywhere in the underground, we see nothing but ruins as God of Destruction Beerus makes his way through the Underground.

He is now facing Sans, who stands between Beerus and more destruction.

 **Sans:** hey, been busy, huh? you've made a real mess of the underground. and for that, you're going to have a bad time.

 **Beerus:** On the contrary, my skeleton friend. You're going to have a bad time.

 **?:** Not if I can help it!

Beerus turned to see a male monster approaching him. And this monster was not happy.

 **?:** You caused so much damage to the Underground. And you've killed almost everyone here!

 **Beerus:** And who am I speaking to?

 **?:** I am Asriel Dreemurr.

Asriel turned into his God of Hyperdeath form.

 **Asriel:** THE ABSOLUTE GOD OF HYPERDEATH!

 **(Cue Asrielovania)**

 **Beerus:** A god? Hyperdeath? This could be interesting. Show me the power of a God of Hyperdeath!

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Asriel started off with Star Blazing. Beerus managed to dodge most of the projectiles.

Asriel followed up with his Chaos Sabers. Beerus was blown back by the last shot.

 **Beerus:** This will be more of a challenge than I thought.

Beerus dashed forward and rapidly attacked Asriel, the last one knocking Asriel back.

Asriel then summoned Shocker Breaker. Beerus was hit for massive damage.

Asriel then summoned Chaos Buster. Beerus was being hit multiple times.

Beerus then teleported behind Asriel.

Beerus then hit Asriel hard.

 **Beerus:** I will admit, you are proving to be a challenge for me.

 **Asriel:** I'm just getting started!

 **Beerus:** Funny…

 **(Theme switches to The Heat from Dragon Ball Raging Blast)**

 **Beerus:** I was going to say the same thing.

Beerus and Asriel traded blows for a bit, then blew each other back.

Asriel then summoned Shocker Breaker II.

Beerus dodged most of the lightning.

Asriel then summoned Chaos Blaster.

Beerus dodged most of the attacks, including the rainbow blast.

 **Beerus:** Now that's impressive.

Beerus then summoned a giant fireball.

 **Beerus:** Now! Give up and surrender!

 **Asriel:** Never!

Asriel dodged the ball of destruction. But then realized…

… if it hit the ground, everyone in the Underground was dead.

But, luckily, Sans managed to teleport it away.

Asriel sighed a breath of relief.

 **Asriel:** Alright, no more fun and games. Time to end this!

Asriel then activated Hyper Goner.

Beerus was being sacked into the black hole, but was able to fly away. Then…

… projectiles started coming at him.

So he blasted them all.

But then…

 **Asriel:** You think this is over? Think again!

Asriel then transformed into his Final form.

 **Asriel:** Prepare for you demise!

 **(Cue Hopes and Dreams/SAVE the World "Epic Rock" Cover by Little V Mills)**

Asriel then shot multiple homing missiles at Beerus. Beerus was able to destroy most of them.

 **Beerus:** DIE!

 **Asriel:** No, your going to DIE!

Asriel blasted a huge Rainbow beam at Beerus while Beerus shot his Beerus' Judgement.

Both attacks collided and exploded, leaving a very tired Asriel and an unfazed Beerus.

 **(Current theme ends)**

 **Beerus:** I applaud you, you managed to survive this long, only one other has done so. Unfortunately for you, the attack I threw at you was the first attack of my combo.

 **Asriel:** What… N-no… Mom… Dad… everyone… I… failed…

 **Beerus:** Sayonara.

Beerus shot the second part to Beerus' Judgement, killing Asriel.

 **Beerus:** Just wished things could've been different.

 _ **K.O.!**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: NO! WHY DIDN'T BEERUS TASTE THE RAINBOW!?**

 **Wiz:** Beerus won for one particular reason, he has enough power to destroy ENTIRE PLANETS! Making Beerus much more stronger than Asriel.

 **Boomstick: Asriel just got destroyed.**

 **Wiz:** The winner is Beerus.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **A kid picks up the wand whilst a man tells him, "Yer a wizard, Harry."**

 **VS.**

 **A girl swings her wand**

 **VS.**

 **A purple pony says "Ok, here goes," and her horn lights up**

 **VS.**

 **A man who is known as Sorcerer Supreme**

 **The Magic Battle Royale**

 **Harry Potter VS. Star Butterfly VS. Twilight Sparkle VS. Doctor Strange**

* * *

 **Keep those team ideas coming guys!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	10. S1 Ep10 Death Battle S1 Ep3 DBX

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the tenth episode of the first season of my Fanfiction Death Battles and the third episode of the first season of DBX. The DBX will be Akuma vs Darkrai vs Princess Luna. The Death Battle features Harry Potter vs Star Butterfly vs Twilight Sparkle vs Doctor Strange.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters, trademarks, and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **-DBX-**

 **No Rules**

 **Just Bloodshed**

 **DBX**

 **(Location- Old Temple)**

We see a Pokémon shrouded in darkness floating through a temple, which is Darkrai. On the other side, we see a pony walking her way through the temple, who is Princess Luna. They soon spot each other.

 **Darkrai:** What is this? Mockery?

 **Luna:** How dare you address me like that, peasant!?

Then, the ground shakes.

 **(Cue Akuma Theme from Super Street Fighter IV)**

A man jumps from behind the temple through the hole in the roof. Upon reaching the ground, he slams his fist into it, making the ground shake again. This man is Akuma.

 **Akuma:** My fists bleed death. Welcome to your dooms!

 _ **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOOO!**_

Akuma charges with a Hurricane Kick at Darkrai, who manages to dodge. Luna then shoots a magic bolt at Akuma. However, Akuma dodges this by jumping into the air.

Akuma then shoots two fireballs shot single-handedly at Luna, she gets hit with both.

Akuma is about to attack Luna when…

 **Darkrai:** DIE!

Darkrai was trying to hit Giga Impact on Akuma.

Seeing this, Akuma decides to quickly eliminate Darkrai by grabbing Darkrai and hitting the Shun Goku Satsu.

 **(Current theme ends)**

 **Darkrai K.O.'ed!**

Akuma then turned to his next and last opponent, Luna.

 **Akuma:** Still haven't transcended humanity, eh? You lack discipline!

 **Luna:** Foolish peasant, you haven't transcended humanity…

 **(Cue Akuma vs Ryu Theme from Street Fighter IV)**

 **Luna:** You've thrown it away!

Akuma is enraged by this.

 **Akuma:** Prepare to meet your maker!

Akuma and Luna dashed toward each other and traded blows. Luna got the upper hand, but then Akuma got right back up.

 **Akuma:** Prepare Yourself!

Luna then stomped her hoof.

 **Luna:** Die, peasant!

They both dashed and grabbed each other, both performing the Shun Goku Satsu on each other.

Their symbols appeared behind them on the last hits. Akuma's being his kanji and Luna's being her moon symbol.

 **(Current theme ends)**

At first, nothing happened, but then…

Akuma and Luna fell to their knees, both apologetic to the other.

 **Akuma:** I'm… sorry…

 **Luna:** I am… as well…

Those were the last rust they spoke before collapsing to the ground, both dead.

 _ **DOUBLE K.O.!**_

 **Boomstick: The ending… So damn heartbreaking… Now don't go away! The Magic Battle Royale starts… right now!**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Cue Death Battle Theme)**

 **Wiz:** Magic, a powerful force when used correctly.

 **Boomstick: And these Death Battle combatants know that well. Like Harry Potter, the boy who lived.**

 **Wiz:** Star Butterfly, the main protagonist of Star vs. The Forces of Evil.

 **Boomstick: Twilight Sparkle, the magical alicorn Princess pony.**

 **Wiz:** And Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Harry Potter-**

 **Wiz:** Harry Potter, known to most as the boy who lived.

 **Boomstick: Uh, exactly what did he live through?**

 **Wiz:** He lived through not getting killed by Voldemort, who a lot of people refer to as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or You-Know-Who.

 **Boomstick: Wow. For a guy who has such a bad ass name, no wonder people called Harry the boy who lived, because Voldemort sounds powerful!**

 **Wiz:** He is, but that's another analysis for another Death Battle at another time.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Age: 35**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: 120 pounds**

 **Clothing: Standard Hogwarts clothing**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Harry's main weapon is his wand. The wand is made out of Holly and has a core made up of a Phoenix Feather.

* * *

 **Wand**

 **Made out of Holly wood**

 **Core is that of a Phoenix Feather**

 **Length: 11"**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And not to mention that Harry can cast a lot of spells with that bitch.**

* * *

 **Spells**

 **Expeliarmus (Disarms)**

 **Confundus (Confuses)**

 **Stupefy (Stuns)**

 **Protego (Shields)**

 **Accio (Summons objects)**

 **Reducto (Destroys objects)**

 **Setcumsempra (Slashes)**

 **Crucio (Causes pain)**

 **Avada Kedavra (The Killing Curse)**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Harry can cast a wide variety of spells, including one of the Forbidden Arts.

 **Boomstick: And that art is the Avada Kedavra, or in other words, The Killing Curse.**

 **Wiz:** Harry can also use a broomstick known as the Firebolt Broomstick.

* * *

 **Firebolt Broomstick**

 **Goes from 0 to 150 mph in 10 seconds**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Yep, Harry Potter is a true bad ass.**

 _ **Hagrid:**_ _Yer a wizard, Harry._

 _ **Harry:**_ _I'm a what?_

* * *

 **-Star Butterfly-**

 **Wiz:** Star Butterfly was sent to Earth by her parents at a young age so she could live a normal life, but she still goes to other dimensions to fight creatures.

 **Boomstick: Is that all her back story?**

 **Wiz:** Yep.

 **Boomstick: Yes! Another back story that won't take so long!**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: Unknown**

 **Weight: Secret**

 **Age: Unknown**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Star's main weapon is her wand, which she can use to perform many magical attacks. She also has access to Starlight Power, a magical powers she uses to fight her enemies.

* * *

 **Weapon**

 **Wand**

 **Power**

 **Starlight Power**

 **Boomstick: Is this all? She's got no chance of winning then.**

 _ **Star:**_ _I'm a princess from another dimension!_

* * *

 **-Twilight Sparkle-**

 **Wiz:** Once again, we head back to Equestria for our next Death Battle combatant, Twilight Sparkle.

 **Boomstick: This is torture for me, just to let you viewers know.**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: Unknown**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Unknown, but probably Immortal**

 **Looks Like Age: 17**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Twilight's powers are incredible in combat, even though her arsenal is limited, she is still really powerful.

* * *

 **Power**

 **Magic**

* * *

 **Boomstick: *Sigh* Alright, what about Doctor Strange?**

 _ **Twilight:**_ _Ok, here goes._

* * *

 **-Doctor Strange-**

 **Wiz:** Doctor Steven Strange was at first an arrogant, yet brilliant surgeon. All he ever cared about was money.

 **Boomstick: Well yeah, you gotta have cash!**

 **Wiz:** But after being in a car accident and getting surgery done on his hands, he sought out the Ancient One, who Strange asked for his teachings in what magic he possessed.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 180 pounds**

 **Age: Unknown**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Doctor Strange has attacks that are FUCKING BAD ASS! No wonder he's called the Sorcerer Supreme!**

* * *

 **Powers**

 **Magic Bolts**

 **Flight**

 **Can generate Shields**

 **Time manipulation**

 **Dimensional Travel**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Because Doctor Strange has a wide variety of abilities, we narrowed his abilities down to his most commonly used techniques.

 **Boomstick: But even with said reduction, Doctor Strange is still fucking amazing!**

 _ **Doctor Strange:**_ _Ordinarily, my friend, I do not approve revenge as a motive._

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Location- Unknown)**

We see a boy walking through what appeared to be a section of a library. This boy was the Boy who lived, also known as Harry Potter. He was possibly here for research, but that wasn't the case. For he was after a book that the Keeper of the Keys (Hagrid) had told him to get.

 **Harry:** Where is it? Where is the book of Vishanti?

In another section of the library, a girl in blue clothing was happily walking along, wand in hand, searching for the same book Harry was after. This girl was Star Butterfly.

 **Star:** Look, look, gotta look! Where's the Book of Vishanti?

In another section of the library, a purple alicorn pony is walking through that section, carefully searching each book, just to be sure she doesn't miss the Book of Vishanti. This was Twilight Sparkle.

 **Twilight:** Gotta get that book, Siege Alliance needs it. They gave me the mission and I can't let them down.

Harry then turned the corner and spotted the lone table with the Book of Vishanti on the table.

 **Harry:** There you are.

Then he heard two others coming. He drew his wand.

Star then spotted Harry.

 **Star:** Oh, hi there! Who are you?

 **Harry:** Harry Potter, and I'm after the Book of Vishanti.

 **Star:** Hey, I'm after that book! Sorry, but you won't be taking it.

 **?:** You're right, he won't.

Star and Harry turned to the voice, it was Twilight.

 **Twilight:** I'll be taking that book, Siege Alliance needs it.

 **Harry:** Really? Like to see you try. Hagrid needs that Book of Vishanti more than you.

 **?:** That may be the case…

The three turned to the voice. It was Doctor Strange, descending slowly to the ground.

 **Dr. Strange:** But the Book of Vishanti belongs to me. If any of you want it…

 **(Cue Street Fighter Rivals Theme from Street Fighter X Tekken)**

 **Dr. Strange:** You'll have to get through me.

 **Twilight:** Fine, then I will.

 **Harry:** Sorry, as I said, that book is mine.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Harry shot a magic bolt at Twilight, who dodged the attack.

Twilight shot a magic bolt at Harry in retaliation. Harry rolled out of the way.

Star then swung her wand at Twilight and connected, she then followed with more wand swings that hit. The last strike sent Twilight flying.

Doctor Strange then shot magic bolts at Star and Harry, Harry rolled out of the way while Star was hit for massive damage.

 **Star:** GAH!

 **Twilight:** Let's get you out of the way early.

Twilight dashed forward and struck Star with her horn, causing Star to bleed.

 **Star:** Uh-oh…

Twilight then sent Star flying high in the air.

Doctor Strange then shot a big magical bolt at Star, which vaporized her.

 **Star Butterfly K.O.'ed!**

Twilight then turned her attention back to Harry and Strange.

 **Twilight:** She was just a nuisance.

 **Harry:** No kidding. Anyway, now I'll be taking that book. STUPEFY!

Harry stunned both Strange and Twilight. But since both Strange and Twilight were skilled in magic, they quickly got out.

 **Strange:** A valiant attempt, but resulted in failure.

 **Harry:** Shit. Well, I didn't want to do this, but…

Harry then waved his wand.

 **Harry:** AVADA KEDAVRA!

 **Strange:** SHIELD OF THE SERAPHIM!

Strange now had a shield around him.

Twilight analyzed this.

 _Hmm… If I know magical shields, and I do, either it will wear out after a certain time limit, or it dissipates after a certain amount of hits._ Twilight thought.

Twilight shot a magical bolt at the shield. Even though Strange wasn't harmed, she saw the shield weaken.

 **Harry:** You can't hurt him!

 **Twilight:** Look closer!

Harry looked and saw what Twilight was talking about.

 **Harry:** The shield weakens after every attack!

Twilight shot rapid fire magic bolts from her horn.

Harry prepared another Avada Kedavra.

Finally, the shield dissipated.

 **Strange:** What?

 **Harry:** AVADA KEDAVRA!

Strange somehow dodged, only for the spell to be sent at Twilight, however, Twilight reflected the spell…

…straight back at Harry, in which the spell killed Harry.

 **Harry Potter K.O.'ed!**

 **(Current theme ends)**

Twilight and Strange looked at each other for a little while, then Twilight spoke first.

 **Twilight:** So… just you and me.

 **Strange:** Indeed. You truly are remarkable in your magic capabilities and knowledge. Before we continue, your name.

 **Twilight:** Twilight Sparkle. And you?

 **Strange:** Doctor Stephen Strange, but most refer to me as Doctor Strange.

 **Twilight:** Alright then, Doctor Strange…

 **(Cue It Has to be This Way from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)**

 **Twilight:** Let's go.

 **Strange:** Let us finish this.

Twilight and Strange exchanged blows for a while, eventually, Strange got the upper hand.

Strange then charged up a huge magical attack.

Twilight got up and charged a huge magical attack as well.

The beams collided and was at a deadlock for a while. Then, Strange was getting the upper hand.

 **Twilight:** No, no…

The beam then coated Twilight.

 **Twilight:** NOOOOOOOO!

Twilight was blown back into the wall, she then fell to the ground, almost dead.

 **Twilight:** Siege… InuJon… Spirit… Everyone… I failed… I'm… sorry…

Twilight then died.

Doctor Strange couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Strange then picked up the book of Vishanti and looked for the revival spell.

 _ **K.O.!**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: Oh. My. God. THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!**

 **Wiz:** It was Doctor Strange all the way, because he had the most combat experience and better magical capabilities throughout this entire fight.

 **Boomstick: Doctor Strange just spelled out this Death Battle victory.**

 **Wiz:** The winner is Doctor Strange.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **A man holds a long sword, ready for battle**

 **VS.**

 **A Swordsmen completing his Final Smash on Mario**

 **Battle of Honor**

 **Aragorn VS. Marth**

* * *

 **Keep the team ideas coming guys!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	11. S1 Ep11 Death Battle S1 Ep4 DBX

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the eleventh episode of the first season of my Fanfiction Death Battles and the fourth episode of the first season of DBX. The DBX features Gouken from Street Fighter against Obi Wan Kanobi from Star Wars! The Death Battle features Aragorn from Lord of the Rings against Marth from Fire Emblem!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters, trademarks, and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **-DBX-**

 **No Rules**

 **Just Bloodshed**

 **DBX**

 **(Location- Old Temple)**

Gouken is meditating in the temple when a man in a robe approaches him.

 **?:** Would you be the man they call Gouken?

 **Gouken (still meditating):** Indeed.

 **?:** I am Obi Wan Kanobi, and I come to challenge you.

This intrigued Gouken.

Gouken then rose from meditating.

 **(Cue Gouken Theme from Super Street Fighter IV)**

 **Gouken:** Hmm. You should make an interesting opponent.

Gouken then powered up and took his stance.

Obi Wan drew his lightsaber.

 _ **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOOO!**_

 **Gouken:** HADOKEN!

Obi Wan sliced through the Hadoken.

Obi Wan then used Force Lightning.

Gouken was barely able to dodge.

Gouken then charged at Obi Wan.

He then struck Obi Wan with his palm.

Obi Wan got up and landed a Force powered fist to Gouken, sending Gouken far.

Gouken was amazed, Obi Wan was an incredible warrior.

 **Gouken:** You truly are impressive in your art.

 **Obi Wan:** I have trained for years trying to master the Force, and yet there are still secrets I want to find out.

 **Gouken:** Indeed, one does not truly master their art until they know all they need to know.

 **Obi Wan:** Shall we continue?

 **Gouken:** Indeed.

 **(Theme switches to Gouken Vs Ryu theme from Street Fighter IV)**

Gouken and Obi Wan then traded blows for a while, Obi Wan got the upper hand.

Gouken then took a stance and waited.

Obi Wan reached Gouken and struck him a few times, but each did no damage.

Gouken then kicked Obi Wan straight in the face.

Gouken then hit Obi Wan in the gut.

 **Gouken:** Shin…

Gouken then hit Obi Wan on the chin.

 **Gouken:** SHORYUKEN!

The force from the attack knocked Obi Wan's head off.

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Gouken:** True I may be old, but my time is far from over!

 **Boomstick: A true battle of the masters. Hey, don't go yet! Aragorn vs. Marth is starting!**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Cue Death Battle Theme)**

 **Wiz:** Honor, a warrior's true reason he/she fights.

 **Boomstick: And these two know honor better than anyone. Like Aragorn, the Swordsmen of Lord of the Rings.**

 **Wiz:** And Marth, honorable swordsmen of Fire Emblem.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Aragorn-**

 **Wiz:** When Aragorn was only two years old, his father Arathorn was killed while pursuing orcs. Aragorn the next stayed with a man named Elrond. While with Elrond, Aragorn was known as Estel. He would then be called Aragorn again when he turned 20 years old.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6'6"**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: 88**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Aragorn uses his most trusted sword, Andúril, also known as Flame of the West. But he can also use a dagger, and a bow with 30 arrows.**

* * *

 **Weapons**

 **Andúril**

 **Dagger**

 **A bow with 30 arrows**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Aragorn is an expert when it comes to battle.

 _ **Aragorn:**_ _I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, and am called Elessar, the Elf Stone, Dúnadain, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the sword that was broken and is forged again!_

* * *

 **-Marth-**

 **Wiz:** Hundreds of years had passed since the defeat of Medeus. After Medeus was resurrected, he rebuilt his land of Dolhr, and attacked Arachanea.

 **Boomstick: And during this attack, Marth would be taken into exile, but would be later freed by others.**

 **Wiz:** After going on a long journey and defeating Gharnef, Marth retrieves his sword Falchion and kills Medeus once more.

 **Boomstick: And then he proposed to his future wife, Cadea. How sweet.**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: Unknown**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Unknown**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Marth's main weapon is his sword Falchion.

 **Weapon**

 **Falchion**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Even though that's his only weapon, Marth can really use that bitch!**

* * *

 **Attacks**

 **Shield Breaker**

 **Dancing Blade**

 **Dolphin Slash**

 **Critical Strike**

* * *

 **Wiz:** With Falchion, Marth can perform a move that can break shields, a move that makes it appear that his blade is dancing, a move that makes Marth leap into the air, and a move that is a one-hit K.O. if it connects, but if misses, leaves Marth vulnerable.

 **Boomstick: This is gonna be one hell of a show!**

 _ **Marth:**_ _I am a prince before I am a son or brother._

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Location- Ruins)**

A man is seen walking through the old ruins in search of a certain item. The man is wearing noble knightly clothing with his sword at his side. This was Marth, and he was seeking the Ring of Fire held by a man named Gandalf.

The journey was long, for Marth had to take many breaks, and now made his way through these ruins, in search of Gandalf, hoping that Gandalf would give him the ring without incident.

However, the man that was watching him, Aragorn, knew that Gandalf was the only one who could have possession of the ring, so Aragorn confronted Marth.

 **Aragorn:** Halt!

Marth stopped and saw the man approaching him.

 **Marth:** I have no quarrel with the people of these lands. I only come for a peaceful negotiation with Gandalf.

 **Aragorn:** For what purpose?

 **Marth:** For permission to borrow the ring of fire.

 **Aragorn:** No, Gandalf is the only one who should possess the ring.

 **Marth:** Very well then… I did not want to do this…

Marth drew his sword.

 **(Cue Bowser Final Boss Theme from Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

 **Marth:** But have at thee!

 **Aragorn:** Let us settle this!

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Marth and Aragorn charged at each other and began to trade sword strikes.

Marth would get the upper hand with a kick to Aragorn's gut.

 **Aragorn:** Let's see you handle this!

Aragorn shot arrows at Marth.

Marth deflected all of them.

 **Marth:** Good effort. But not enough.

 **Aragorn:** Then I shall take this fight into close quarters!

Aragorn drew his dagger and charged at Marth.

Marth was able to dodge most of the swings…

…but got caught with the dagger cutting his gut.

 **Marth:** GUH!

Marth fell to a knee after that shot.

Aragorn backed away and drew his sword.

 **Aragorn:** Get up. We are not yet finished.

 **Marth:** Tis true…

Marth got up.

 **Marth:** We are not finished.

Marth then charged at Aragorn and sliced his blade at an incredible speed.

Aragorn was able to block most of the assault…

…but got cut by a slash from Marth's sword.

Aragorn fell to one knee.

Marth stepped back.

 **Marth:** Get up, this is not over.

Aragorn got back up.

Marth and Aragorn traded more sword blows until…

…they each stabbed each other in the heart.

 **(Current theme ends)**

 **Marth:** You were… a worthy foe…

 **Aragorn:** As were… you…

They both fell to the ground, dead.

 _ **DOUBLE K.O.!**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: First ever double K.O.!**

 **Wiz:** This Death Battle cane down to versatility, and both swordsmen have their own style of versatility, Marth with his sword and Aragorn with his weapon variety.

 **Boomstick: Marth and Aragorn both met at a point.**

 **Wiz:** This Death Battle is a tie.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **A demon wields a giant sword**

 **VS.**

 **A skeleton riding a motorcycle with flaming wheels**

 **Hell-bent battle**

 **Nightmare VS. Ghost Rider**

* * *

 **If you guys still have team ideas for Siege, Spirit Reaper, and InuJon, please let me know via reviews or PM.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	12. S1 Ep12 Death Battle S1 Ep5 DBX

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the twelfth episode of the first season of my Fanfiction Death Battles and the fifth episode of the first season of DBX! The DBX features Sunset Shimmer against Cammy White! The Death Battle features Nightmare from Soul Caliber against Ghost Rider from Marvel!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters, trademarks, and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **-DBX-**

 **No Rules**

 **Just Bloodshed**

 **DBX**

 **(Location- Small Airfield)**

Cammy is seen walking through the Airfield when she spots a girl training. She watches for a while and sees the girl perform… the Shoryuken?

 **Cammy:** Did she just perform the Shoryuken? This may be a good fight.

Cammy approaches her.

 **Cammy:** Hello there.

The girl, Sunset Shimmer, turns to Cammy.

 **Sunset:** Oh, hi. I was just training.

 **Cammy:** I could see that. Want to have a match?

 **Sunset:** Why not? I need the warm-up.

 **(Cue Jin & Xiayou Theme From Street Fighter X Tekken)**

 _ **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOOO!**_

Sunset charged at Cammy.

 **Cammy:** Cannon Spike!

Cammy countered with her Cannon Spike maneuver.

 **Cammy:** Spiral Arrow!

Cammy hit Sunset with her Spiral Arrow, knocking Sunset far back.

Cammy charged…

 **Sunset:** HADOKEN!

…only to get caught in Sunset's Hadoken.

 **Sunset:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!

Sunset hit her spin kick on Cammy.

 **Sunset:** SHORYUKEN!

The rising fist hit, and it was covered in flames, amplifying the damage.

Cammy got straight back up.

 **Cammy:** I'll admit, you're tough, but let's see you handle this!

Cammy jumped and rolled in midair and caught Sunset with her legs, to which Cammy then hit a Hurricanrana manuever, but deadlier.

However, Sunset still got up.

 _Durable, I'll give her that._ Cammy thought.

Cammy then began her finisher.

 **Cammy:** Lock-on!

Cammy dashed forward with the Spiral Arrow, and it hit.

Cammy then hit Sunset with multiple leg strikes.

 **Cammy:** SPIN DRIVE SMASHER!

However, Sunset got back up.

 **Sunset:** How's this?

Sunset hit a Shoryuken.

Sunset yelled each time she struck her leg on Cammy.

 **Sunset:** SHINRYUKEN!

Sunset had performed the Shinryuken, which Ken had taught her.

But Cammy stood once more.

 **Cammy:** Time to end this!

 **Sunset:** Agreed!

Sunset and Cammy charged…

…and hit each other with a super powerful shot to the head, causing them both to go down.

But, after a while…

…Sunset was the only one standing.

 **Sunset:** Sorry.

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Boomstick: Good God! Don't leave now! The Nightmare has only just begun! Get it?**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Cue Death Battle Theme)**

 **Wiz:** Hell, a place of torture and where you pay for your sins.

 **Boomstick: And these two are excellent at giving their opponents hell. Like Nightmare, the demonic scourge of Soul Caliber.**

 **Wiz:** And Ghost Rider, the skeleton that makes you pay for your sins.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Nightmare-**

 **Wiz:** The spirit inside Soul Edge, also known as Inferno, corrupted the minds of several people, including a man named Siegfried. Inferno promised Siegfried that if he gathered enough souls, his father would be resurrected.

 **Boomstick: But then of co** **urse Siegfried had to succumb to the evil sword, becoming Nightmare.**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight: 336 pounds**

* * *

 **Wiz:** However, eventually Siegfried broke away from the Soul Edge, but then it took over his armor and became Nightmare again.

 **Boomstick: The sword he uses, which is Soul Edge, is a fucking sword of bad ass awesomeness wrapped up in one!**

* * *

 **Soul Edge**

 **Length: 6'1"**

 **Is the vessel of Inferno**

 **Fractured**

 **All victims become mindless slaves of bloodlust**

* * *

 **Wiz:** And his variety of attacks is impressive too.

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Grim Stride**

 **Soul Wave**

 **Dark Reconquista**

 **Death Lord's Vengeance**

 **Death Lord's Annihilation**

 **Bloody Lord's Invasion**

 **Ether Lord's Carnage**

 **Grim Lord's Auto-da-fé**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He can fight with numerous stances, channel fire and lightning through Soul Edge, and devour the souls of hundreds at once with Soul Wave.**

 **Wiz:** And his feats speak for themselves.

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Defeated entire armies single handedly**

 **Obliterated Ostrheinsburg Castle in a single blow**

 **As Dumas, thrust Europe into a continent-wide war**

 **Killed Tira, his most loyal servant**

 **Ripped a hole between dimensions with Soul Edge**

 **Has devoured thousands of souls**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And they think Ghost Rider can beat this guy?**

 _ **Nightmare:**_ _Blood! Darkness! I shall drown the world in both!_

* * *

 **-Ghost Rider-**

 **Wiz:** One night after Johnny Blaze's adoptive dad, Crash, died after failing a world record attempt of jumping 22 cars, Johnny found himself transforming into a flaming skeleton. He eventually realized that he had bonded with a completely other being, Johnny Blaze became, Ghost Rider.

 **Boomstick: The most awesome hero of Marvel to date! Well, of course that's up for debate, but I don't give a damn! Ghost Rider is my favorite Marvel character!**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 220 pounds**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Ghost Rider can also use a variety of powers, and his main weapons being his motorcycle and chain.

* * *

 **Powers**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Stamina**

 **Superhuman Durability**

 **Hellfire Projection**

 **Penace Stare**

 **Enhanced Size**

 **Weapons**

 **Motorcycle**

 **Chain**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Ok, I'm taking back what I said earlier!**

 _ **Ghost Rider:**_ _Prepare to know the true meaning of hell!_

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Location- Deserted Highway)**

We see Ghost Rider riding along the highway on his bike, when he is suddenly attacked by Nightmare, however, Ghost Rider is able to swerve out of the way and stop.

 **Ghost Rider:** What do you think your doing?

 **Nightmare:** I am going to kill you!

 **Ghost Rider:** Prepare to know the meaning of hell!

 **(Cue Laughing at U from Anarchy Reigns)**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Ghost Rider summoned Hellfire and threw it at Nightmare, who dodged.

Nightmare charged and sliced Ghost Rider multiple times.

Nightmare then blew Ghost Rider away with his Death Lord's Vengeance combo.

Ghost Rider got up and attacked Nightmare with his chains, the last shot blowing back Nightmare.

 **Nightmare:** Impressive. But let's see you handle this!

Nightmare called upon Soul Wave which dealt massive damage to Ghost Rider.

Ghost Rider countered by riding his motorcycle right into Nightmare.

Ghost Rider then jumped off the bike with Nightmare right behind him.

Ghost Rider then punched Nightmare multiple times.

 **Ghost Rider:** Had enough yet?

 **Nightmare:** Not even close.

Then Nightmare hit Grim Lord's Auto-da-fé.

Ghost Rider was sent back very far.

Then, Ghost Rider rushed at Nightmare…

…only to get hit with more slices from Soul Edge.

Nightmare then decided it was time to end things.

 **Nightmare:** BEGONE!

Nightmare then hit Dark Reconquista, vaporizing Ghost Rider.

Nightmare laughs in victory.

 _ **K.O.!**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: NOT GHOST RIDER! NOOOOOOOO!**

 **Wiz:** This Death Battle was extremely close, both Nightmare and Ghost Rider were matched in every stat, so it came down to one factor.

 **Boomstick: The weapons.**

 **Wiz:** Compared to Ghost Rider's chains, Soul Edge was way better than any of Ghost Rider's weaponry.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Ghost Rider had the worst Nightmare of his life.**

 **Wiz:** The winner is Nightmare.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **A blue clothed boxer with red gloves**

 **VS.**

 **A green clothed boxer with green gloves**

 **VS.**

 **A boxer with blue and red trunks and orange boxing gloves**

 **Let's get ready to Rumble!**

 **Balrog VS. Little Mac VS. Steve**

* * *

 **The Finale has been decided. These guys technically aren't from the same series, but they are at the same time. And even though these guys aren't a team, I just had to do this fight based off of Raptor Claws' idea of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver versus Siege, Spirit Reaper, and InuJon.**

 **Strength VS. Speed**

 **Siege, Spirit Reaper, and InuJon VS. Sonic, Tracer, and Scout**

 **Since Sonic, Tracer, and Scout are from Death Battle and they're all speedy, I figured it would be a good challenge for the three OC's.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	13. S1 Ep13 Death Battle S1 Ep6 DBX

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the thirteenth episode of the first season of my Fanfiction Death Battles and the sixth episode of the first season of DBX. The DBX is a Speedster Battle Royale! Sonic VS. Tracer VS. Scout VS. Rainbow Dash! The Death Battle is the Boxer Battle Royale! Balrog VS. Little Mac VS. Steve!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters, trademarks, and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **-DBX-**

 **No Rules**

 **Just Bloodshed**

 **DBX**

 **(Location- Warehouse)**

We see Sonic running through what appears to be an abandoned warehouse. But truthfully, it wasn't.

We see Rainbow Dash in her human form flying over the warehouse, closing in on it.

Then, the alarm blares.

We then see Scout running out the door to find the intruder.

There was another woman running that was in a black and orange suit carrying a briefcase. This was Tracer.

 **Scout:** Hold it right there!

Then Scout was in a love trance looking at Tracer's beautiful body.

Scout quickly fixed up his hair (well, even though all he did was move his cap around).

 **Scout:** Now, if I said you had a good lookin body, would you hold it against me?

 **Tracer:** Um, that's nice.

Then, Rainbow Dash flew in.

 **RD:** Hey, I'm gonna need that briefcase.

 **Tracer:** Sorry, but you won't be getting it.

 **?:** Damn right she won't.

Then Sonic showed up.

 **Sonic:** Cause I'll be taking that, if you don't mind.

 **Scout:** What, is this a party or somethin? Sorry guys, but I'll be takin that briefcase back.

 **(Cue Mortified from Anarchy Reigns/Mad Anarchy)**

 _ **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOOO!**_

Scout shot his Shotgun at Sonic first, to which Sonic dodged.

Tracer shot her Pulse Pistols at Rainbow Dash, to which she dodged.

Tracer then blinked toward Rainbow. Big mistake.

 **Rainbow:** Take this!

Rainbow hit Tracer with multiple punches and kicks at lightning speeds, the last one sent Tracer flying.

Meanwhile, Scout was trying to shoot Sonic, but Sonic was dodging everything.

 **Sonic:** Dude, are you even trying?

Sonic dashed to Scout and hit him with multiple shots, finishing with a Homing Attack.

Tracer, recovering and taking notice of Scout's predicament, grabbed a Pulse Bomb and threw it at Scout.

 **Tracer:** Bombs away!

Scout looked at the bomb.

 **Scout:** Now that's just great.

The bomb blew up. Thinking that Scout was dead, Sonic began to attack Rainbow Dash.

Sonic was hitting Rainbow with multiple lightning fast punches and kicks.

Tracer took advantage and stuck a Pulse Bomb on Sonic.

 **Sonic:** Huh?

Sonic then felt the Pulse Bomb.

 **Sonic:** OH NO! GAH!

Sonic was caught in the deadly explosion.

Then…

 **Scout:** What am I, chop liver?

Tracer and Rainbow were shocked to see Scout still alive. They then noticed the can of Bonk! Soda.

 **Rainbow:** Soda? You survived that blast with soda?

 **Scout:** Yeah, this stuff is supposed to liquify your esophagus in one can. But it really helps when you want to, y'know, not get blown up.

 **Tracer:** Well that's not fair!

 **Scout:** Let me tell ya somethin sweetheart…

Scout then tossed the can of Bonk! away.

 **Scout:** I don't play fair.

Then…

BOOM!

They all looked towards the explosion and saw that Sonic…

…had become Super Sonic.

 **Sonic:** Now I'll show you!

Sonic dashed at Rainbow and was hitting her at lightning speeds, each hit spilling Rainbow's blood.

 **Rainbow:** Shit.

Sonic then did the same to Tracer, only on Tracer…

…he landed a shot to her head, knocking it off.

 **Tracer K.O.'ed!**

Scout then ran toward Sonic and Sonic did the same.

They were matching blow for blow, and not taking any damage because of Sonic's Super form and Scout's Bonk! drink.

Rainbow took the opportunity to take cover behind an obstacle and rest.

 **Rainbow:** Argh… Damn it… He got me good…

Unfortunately for Sonic, his Super form wore off before Scout's Bonk! did.

 **Sonic:** Uh-oh…

 **Scout:** Sayonara, pal.

Scout swung his bat at Sonic's head and connected, knocking Sonic's head off.

 **Sonic K.O.'ed!**

 **Scout:** Alright, doll, where you at?

 _Shit, he killed Sonic already._ Rainbow thought. _I may die from this, but it's the only way to beat him!_

Just as Scout was about to take another drink of Bonk!...

…Rainbow came up and snatched the can from him.

 **Rainbow:** Not this time!

 **Scout:** Huh?

Rainbow then flew up high and began her dive, which eventually became…

…the Sonic Rainboom.

Scout looked up just to see his death coming to him.

 **Scout:** Ah, shit.

BOOM!

At first, nothing happened, but then…

…Rainbow weakly crawled out of the dust, obviously spent from the injuries and the intensity of that move. She finally stopped and layed on her back.

 **Rainbow (breathing heavily):** Holy shit… that was too close…

Rainbow then passed out.

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Boomstick: OH MY GOD! Now don't go away! Because it's about time to get ready to rumble!**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Cue Death Battle Theme)**

 **Wiz:** Boxing, a very competitive sport that tests one's strength and endurance.

 **Boomstick: And these boxers are ready to fight to the death to prove it! Balrog, one of M. Bison's loyal henchmen.**

 **Wiz:** Little Mac, the current WVBA World Champion.

 **Boomstick: And Steve, the professional boxer from Tekken. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Balrog-**

 **Wiz:** Balrog lived in poverty much during his life as a child, but after that, he made a very successful business in the boxing world.

 **Boomstick: He was once even world champion! He probably still would be if he hadn't injured his opponents permanently and accidentally kill one of them.**

 **Wiz:** After that, Balrog joined Shadaloo and has worked his way all the way up to Bison's chief enforcer.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6'4"**

 **Weight: 298 pounds**

 **Age: 48**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Even though Balrog comes from a boxing background, he sometimes uses illegal moves like headbutts to win.**

 **Wiz:** But even with that, Balrog is deadly in combat.

 _ **Balrog:**_ _Just try and stop me!_

* * *

 **-Little Mac-**

 **Wiz:** Hailing from Bronx, NY, Little Mac had joined the WVBA, or World Video Boxing Association, hoping to climb the ranks and eventually become WVBA World Champion.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 107 pounds**

 **Age: 17**

 **From: Bronx, NY**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And Mac has done that! But even when he's at his best, Mac sometimes needs to get big, and that's when he becomes… GIGA MAC!**

* * *

 **Giga Mac**

 **Doubles in size**

 **Harder-hitting punches**

* * *

 **Wiz:** As Giga Mac, Mac becomes nearly double in size and his punches become more powerful.

 **Boomstick: Jeez, no wonder Mac is World Champion!**

 _Mac is awarded the title belt after defeating Mr. Sandman._

* * *

 **-Steve-**

 **Wiz:** During the fourth Tekken tournament, Steve had entered and had found out he was supposed to be assassinated by Nina Williams, fortunately, that didn't happen.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6' 1 5/8"**

 **Weight: 165 pounds**

 **Age: 21**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Steve is an excellent boxer, but he sometimes cheats with shoulder blocks and foot stomps. But one thing this guy does that's really impressive is that he can SHOOT FUCKING FIREBALLS FROM HIS FISTS!**

 **Wiz:** Steve is deadly when he steps in the ring.

 _ **Steve:**_ _We'll be done before you know it._

 _Steve hits with the fireball._

 _ **Steve:**_ _You're getting careless!_

 _Steve hits Ryu with multiple fists._

 _ **Steve:**_ _I'll see you, IN HELL!_

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Location- Punch-Out! Boxing Ring)**

The crowd cheers as the announcer stands in the ring.

 **Announcer:** Ladies and Gentleman, this is your MAIIIIIIIIIN EVENT! It will be the first ever Triple Threat Boxing match that will be fought to the DEATH! And the winner will be… THE WVBA WORLD CHAMPION!

The crowd cheered in excitement.

Then, Little Mac's theme began to play.

 **Announcer:** Introducing first, FIGHTING out of Bronx, New York, he stands at 5 feet, 7 inches tall, at the age of 17, weighing in, at 107 pounds, he is the WVBA CHAMPION OF THE WOOOOOOORRRRRRLD! LITTLE MAC!

Little Mac made his way out to the ring and climbed into it, the crowd cheering his name.

Then, Balrog's theme from Super Street Fighter IV began to play.

 **Announcer:** Introducing the challengers, first, FIGHTING, out of the United States of America, he stands at 6 feet, 4 inches tall, at the age of 48, weighing in, at 298 pounds, THE CRAZY BUFFALOOOOOOOO, BALROG!

Balrog made his way to the ring as the crowd mumbled among themselves.

 **Crowd:** Balrog? The Balrog?

 **Crowd:** The former World Champion?

Balrog got a mixed reaction from the crowd.

Then, Steve's theme began to play.

 **Announcer:** Introducing their opponent, FIGHTING, out of the United Kingdom, he stands at 6 feet, 1 5/8 inches tall, at the age of 21, weighing in at 165 pounds, he is, STEVE FOX!

Steve made his way into the ring and looked at his opponents, when he saw Balrog, he immediately recognized him.

 **Steve:** Balrog… Long time no see.

 **Balrog:** Alright chump, you're going down!

 **Little Mac:** Alright, let's get this over with.

Doc Louis was in Mac's corner.

 **Doc:** Alright, Mac, take these jokes out! Because they're really bad ones! Haha!

Hwoarang was in Steve's corner.

 **Hwoarang:** Alright Steve, show these punks who they're dealing with!

Vega was in Balrog's corner.

 **Vega:** Balrog, show these fools the power of Shadaloo!

The referee called for the bell.

 **(Cue Volcanic Rim theme from Ultra Street Fighter IV)**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Mac charged at Balrog and hit him with multiple punches, eventually knocking him back.

Mac turned away and got hit with an uppercut from Steve.

Steve followed up with a couple more punches, the last one knocking Mac into the ropes.

Using the ropes for momentum, Mac dashes at Steve to try and land a big hit…

…but Steve weaves out of the way.

Balrog then dashes at Steve and lands a huge punch.

Balrog follows up with more shots, the last one knocking Steve down.

Mac then hits Balrog multiple times, to which Balrog countered by punching Mac hard in the gut.

Then…

 **Steve:** We'll be done before you know it.

The fireball hit Balrog.

 **Steve:** You're getting careless!

Steve then hit Balrog multiple times, each spilling Balrog's blood.

 **Steve:** I'll see you… IN HELL!

Balrog's head was blown off on the last hit.

 **Balrog K.O.'ed!**

 **(Current theme ends)**

Steve then turned to Little Mac.

The referee then told Mac and Steve they each had a 30 second break.

Steve then went to his corner.

 **Steve:** Hwoarang, any tips?

 **Hwoarang:** Just do what you do, Steve.

Hwoarang gave Steve some water.

After taking the drink, Steve handed the water back to Hwoarang.

 **Steve:** Thanks for the water.

 **Hwoarang:** No problem.

Meanwhile, in Mac's corner…

 **Mac:** What now, Doc?

Doc handed Mac a chocolate bar.

 **Doc:** Outsmart the Fox, Mac, outsmart the Fox.

Mac handed Doc the chocolate bar back.

 **Mac:** Thanks for the chocolate Doc.

Steve and Mac then prepared to box each other.

 **Hwoarang:** Kick his ass, Steve!

 **Doc:** Kick his ass, Mac!

 **(Cue Street Fighter Rivals Theme from Street Fighter X Tekken)**

Steve threw a fist at Mac, to which Mac dodged and hit Steve multiple times.

Mac tried to throw another fist at Steve, but Steve dodged and hit Mac hard in the gut.

Then, Steve followed up with his fists hitting Mac at a rapid rate.

 **Steve:** Take it! Take it! TAKE IT!

Mac recovered and hit Steve with more fists, then was ready for his K.O. Punch.

 **Doc:** That's it Mac! Finish him!

Mac swung his K.O. Punch…

…and Steve dodged.

 **Mac:** Uh-oh…

 **Steve:** We'll be done before you know it.

The fireball hit Mac.

 **Steve:** You're getting careless!

Steve hit Mac multiple times.

 **Steve:** I'll see you… IN HELL!

The last fist hit Mac and knocked Mac's head off.

 **(Current theme ends)**

 **Punch-Out Announcer:** Knockout!

 **Steve:** We can keep at this, but it'll end the same.

The referee came over and handed Steve the title.

 _ **K.O.!**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: MAAAAAAAC!**

 **Wiz:** Steve had this one from the start, for Steve has faced more formidable opponents than Mac and Balrog have.

 **Boomstick: Mac would've won had he gone Giga Mac.**

 **Wiz:** Actually, that's not true.

 **Boomstick: WHAT!?**

 **Wiz:** The best Mac has ever beaten as Giga Mac would probably be Mewtwo from Super Smash Bros, however, Steve has beaten things much stronger than that. May it be noted that Steve has beaten Jin Kazama, who out classes any opponent that Mac has faced.

 **Boomstick: Steve had his head in the game throughout this whole fight.**

 **Wiz:** The winner is Steve.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **A man hits Dirty Deeds on Evolved John Cena**

 **VS.**

 **A man laughs maniacally**

 **The Lunatic Battle**

 **Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose VS. Bryan Fury**

* * *

 **Right now, I will be accepting ideas for Season 2 of my Death Battles! Any character can be used! Let me know the battles you want to see in Season 2! No repeats from this Season!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	14. S1 Ep14 Death Battle S1 Ep7 DBX

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the episodes before the season finales of Death Battle and DBX! The DBX features Decapre from Street Fighter against Wolverine from Marvel! The Death Battle features Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose from WWE Immortals against Wolverine from Marvel!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters, trademarks, and music belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **-DBX-**

 **No Rules**

 **Just Bloodshed**

 **DBX**

 **(Location- City)**

We see Decapre walking through what appeared to be an abandoned city.

We then see a giant robot approaching Decapre, and just as Decapre turns to fight it…

SLICE!

…a man slices through the robot effortlessly. The man was Wolverine.

 **Decapre:** Amateur, who do you work for,

 **Wolverine:** That's none of your business.

Decapre then stuck out her glove, as if to be reading what Wolverine was.

 **Decapre:** Execute.

Decapre then took her stance.

 **Wolverine:** The only one getting executed is you.

 **(Cue Crumbling Laboratory theme from Ultra Street Fighter IV)**

 _ **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOOO!**_

Decapre tried to slice her daggers at Wolverine, but Wolverine dodged.

Wolverine then sliced Decapre multiple times, the last one knocking Decapre away.

Decapre then sliced Wolverine multiple times, causing Wolverine to heavily bleed.

However, due to his healing factor, Wolverine healed his wounds.

 **Wolverine:** You're gonna have to try harder than that…

 **Decapre:** I've only begun to make you suffer.

Decapre then sliced Wolverine more times.

Wolverine tried to counter with a slice of his own, but Decapre jumped back and dashed at Wolverine with her Spiral Arrow.

Wolverine dodged it and sliced Decapre with his claws again.

Decapre got up and drew out her daggers. She then dashed low, slicing Wolverine's legs, then sliced up high, severely cutting Wolverine.

 **Decapre:** I WILL CUT YOU TO PIECES!

Wolverine then got back up, healing from his healing factor.

 **Wolverine:** This is it… see ya.

Wolverine then used his Berserker Mode and sliced the hell our of Decapre, causing Decapre to bleed immensely.

Decapre had enough left for one more move.

 **Decapre:** Lock-on.

When Decapre hit Wolverine with her knee under his chin…

…it knocked Wolverine's head off.

Decapre then drug out her daggers and performed DCM on Wolverine's head, cutting it into multiple pieces.

Decapre then targeted the rest of Wolverine's body.

 **Decapre:** I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Decapre then sliced Wolverine's body on half with the last strike.

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Decapre:** Huh, weakling.

Decapre then walked away from the remains of Wolverine's corpse.

 **Boomstick: That battle was cutting edge! Now don't go away, Dean Ambrose VS. Bryan Fury starts right now!**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Cue Death Battle Theme)**

 **Wiz:** Lunatics, crazy-minded people who enjoy hurting people.

 **Boomstick: And these two clearly are Lunatics! Dean Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe.**

 **Wiz:** And Bryan Fury, the crazy cyborg of Tekken.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Dean Ambrose-**

 **Wiz:** Dean Ambrose, born Jonathan Good, and the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion, is deadly when he's in the ring with other WWE Superstars.

 **Boomstick: But of course, that all changed when The Authority took the Dark Lantern away from Bray Wyatt and activated it.**

 **Wiz:** This would transform Dean Ambrose into… Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Actual Name: Jonathan Good**

 **Height: 6'4"**

 **Weight: 225 pounds**

 **Age: 30 years old**

* * *

 **Boomstick: As the Lunatic Fringe, Dean can summon things randomly at will, and can put his opponents in an Asylum and then hit Dirty Deeds!**

* * *

 **Powers**

 **Summons objects out of thin air**

 **Dirty Deeds**

 **Puts his opponents in an Asylum when doing the move**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Dean will undoubtedly hurt anyone he fights.

 _ **Dean:**_ _This is gonna get crazy, and I like crazy!_

* * *

 **-Bryan Fury-**

 **Wiz:** Bryan Fury was killed in battle when he was a soldier, however his body was saved and taken to a scientist known as Dr. Abel.

 **Boomstick: Dr. Abel had one primary goal, and that was to build an army made entirely of cyborgs, and Bryan Fury would be reanimated by Dr. Abel and became a cyborg.**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6' 1 ¼"**

 **Weight: 176 pounds**

 **Age: 31**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Bryan's moveset is… interesting, to say the least.

* * *

 **Moves**

 **Mach Breaker**

 **Snake Pit**

 **Fisherman's Slam**

 **Flying Knee**

 **Face Crusher**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Fury has the Mach Breaker, a punch that's delivered at very fast speeds, Snake Pit, an uppercut followed by a knee strike sending the opponent face first into the ground, the Fisherman's Slam, which isn't even a slam, it's an uppercut, Flying Knee, a jumping knee that puts his opponent's face straight into the dirt, and the Face Crusher, a move where Fury starts with his Flying Knee attack, and then constantly stomps his opponent's head into the ground!**

 **Wiz:** Fury is a maniac that will do anything to win.

 _ **Bryan:**_ _Are you ready to die painfully?_

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick:** IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

 **(Location- Crisis City)**

Dean is seen walking through the city that is floating and covered everywhere in flames or lava.

Then, Dean is attacked from behind by an unknown man.

Dean blocks the attack, and the man is revealed to be Bryan Fury.

 **Dean:** Well, what do we have here?

 **Bryan:** Funny, I was gonna ask the same thing.

Bryan then withdrew his attack.

 **Bryan:** Are you ready to die painfully?

 **Dean:** I guess we think alike…

 **(Cue Crisis City theme from Sonic Generations)**

 **Dean:** Because I was just about to say that.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Dean charged at Bryan, but Bryan hit Ambrose with multiple punches and kicks, the last Kick sending Ambrose back.

Bryan charged but got hit by Dean's fists, then Dean grabbed a stun baton and stunned Bryan, Dean then threw a trash can at Bryan and sent him flying.

Bryan then got back up and charged at Ambrose with his Flying Knee, which missed due to Ambrose dodging out of the way.

Ambrose then started hitting Fury again, and on the last hit, Ambrose dropkicked Bryan into a pile of rubble.

 **Dean:** Heh, get on my level.

Bryan then jumped out of the rubble.

Bryan then laughed and landed a Flying Knee on Ambrose.

He then stomped Ambrose's head into the dirt multiple times.

 **Bryan:** Suck on this!

He then kicked Ambrose away.

 **Bryan:** Done already?

Then, Ambrose got up and grabbed Fury and punched him.

Next thing Fury knew, he was in an Asylum.

Then, a shadow punched Fury, then another one, then Ambrose punched him.

Then Ambrose hit Dirty Deeds…

 **(Current theme ends)**

…and fractured Fury's skull, killing him.

 **Dean:** Guess you just weren't enough of a maniac.

Dean then laughed maniacally.

 _ **K.O.!**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: OH MY GOD!**

 **Wiz:** Fury was more of a maniac than Ambrose was. However, Ambrose has faced worse opposition than Fury has.

 **Boomstick: That's right, Ambrose has faced Necromancers, Warriors, Beasts, and Demons, therefore, he had more combat experience than Fury ever had.**

 **Wiz:** Dean was ready for anything Fury had to throw at him.

 **Boomstick: I can't believe Fury was crazy enough to fight the Lunatic Fringe.**

 **Wiz:** The winner is Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle and DBX…**

 **The Season Finales**

 **First, on DBX...**

 **A martial arts showdown**

 **A man is seen tightening his headband**

 **Ryu Hoshi**

 **VS.**

 **A man is seen preparing a huge uppercut attack**

 **Ranma Saotome**

 **Then, on Death Battle…**

 **Strength**

 **Siege, Spirit Reaper, and InuJon**

 **VS.**

 **Speed**

 **Sonic, Tracer, and Scout**

* * *

 **Got an idea for a Season 2 Death Battle? PM me or put it in the reviews and I'll see what I can do!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	15. S1 End Death Battle S1 End DBX

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the Season Finales of Death Battle and DBX! The DBX will feature Ryu Hoshi From Street Fighter against Ranma Saotome from Ranma ½! The Death Battle features Siege, Spirit Reaper, and InuJon against Sonic, Tracer, and Scout!**

 **Allow me to take just a little bit of time to thank everyone for their support! And special thanks to SpiritReaper42, Inujon, Raptor Claws, Pika331, Ilovecartoons, Double-Bang, and all others who gave me suggestions. You guys helped make this Season possible! Also thanks to SpiritReaper42 and Inujon for letting me use their OC's Spirit Reaper and InuJon!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters, trademarks, and music belong to their owners.**

 **Now, without further adieu, let's get these Season Finales underway!**

* * *

 **-DBX-**

 **No Rules**

 **Just Bloodshed**

 **DBX**

 **(Location- Old Temple)**

Ryu is seen walking through the temple when he spots a man in red clothing training.

 **Ryu:** You're a new face.

The man turns to Ryu, it turns out to be Ranma Saotome. Ryu immediately gets excited.

 **Ryu:** The legendary warrior Ranma Saotome, pleasure to meet you face-to-face.

 **Ranma:** Likewise, that is, if you are the legendary warrior Ryu.

 **Ryu:** Indeed I am.

 **Ranma:** Well then, Ryu…

 **(Cue Ryu Theme from Street Fighter IV)**

 **Ranma:** I challenge you!

 **Ryu:** Alright then…

Ryu dropped his bag.

 **Ryu:** Let's fight!

 _ **Boomstick: For the last time this Season… HERE! WE! GOOOO!**_

Ranma charged at Ryu, only for Ryu to counter with an impressive Combo.

 **Ryu:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! SHORYUKEN! HADOKEN!

Ranma was hit for massive damage.

Ryu charged at Ranma, only to get hit with a counter Combo from Ranma.

 **Ranma:** KACHŪ TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!

Ranma struck Ryu with multiple fists at blazing speeds.

Ryu finally countered with his trademark throw.

 **Ryu:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! SHORYUKEN! SHORYUKEN!

Ryu hit all attacks on Ranma.

 **Ranma:** Ok, now I'm pissed!

Ranma charged up red energy in his hands.

 **Ranma:** SHI SHI HOKO DAN!

But instead of the normal beam, it was a ball of energy.

 **Ryu:** SHINKU… HADOKEN!

The Hadoken collided with the Shi Shi Hoko Dan with equal force.

Ryu and Ranma then traded multiple blows with each other.

Ranma was going in a circular motion.

 _Just a little more._ Ranma thought.

Ryu then threw the last punch.

 **Ranma:** Gotcha!

 **Ryu:** What?

 **Ranma:** HIRYU… SHOTEN… HAAAAAAAA!

Ryu was caught in the tornado, but was calm just as soon as the tornado hit.

Ranma, now drained, was shocked.

 _How? How does he already know the secret?_ Ranma thought.

Ryu then closed in on Ranma.

 **Ryu:** METSU…

Ranma was then hit hard in the gut.

Then, Ranma was hit in the chin.

 **Ryu:** SHORYUKEN!

The force sent Ranma's head flying off.

 _ **K.O.!**_

Then, the corpse of Ranma fell to the ground, but however, was quickly revived and his head put back on his head.

 **Ranma:** I… lost…

Ryu then stood over Ranma, hand extended.

Ryu then smiled.

 **Ryu:** Well done.

Ranma accepted the hand.

 **Ranma:** Wait… I did ok?

 **Ryu:** Yes, you've given me more of a challenge than I've ever faced in my life, you truly are a legendary warrior.

 **Ranma:** Thank you Ryu, maybe we could spar again sometime.

Ryu picked up his bag.

 **Ryu:** Trust me, Saotome, we will eventually.

Ryu then left the temple.

Ranma, with a satisfied smile on his face, left for home, knowing that he and Ryu would meet once again.

 **Boomstick: What an excellent way to end this Season of DBX! Now get ready, because the Season Finale of Death Battle begins now!**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Cue Death Battle Theme)**

 **Wiz:** Strength and Speed, two aspects that contradict one another. One relying on power and the other relying on agility.

 **Boomstick: And this 3 on 3 Death Battle showcases Strength VS. Speed! The strength consisting of Siege, Spirit Reaper, and InuJon, the leaders of Siege Alliance, Team Spirit, and the Multiverse Division respectively.**

 **Wiz:** And the speed consisting of Sonic, Tracer, and Scout, three of the speedies of Death Battle.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who will win, the Season Finale of Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Siege, Spirit Reaper, and InuJon-**

 **Wiz:** We mostly know everything about these three to date, but there have been some changes since their last Death Battles.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **-Siege-**

 **Height: 6' 3"**

 **Weight: 257 pounds**

 **Age: Immortal**

 **Looks Like Age: 35**

* * *

 **-Spirit Reaper-**

 **Height: 6' 1"**

 **Weight: 185 pounds**

 **Age: 250 years old (technically Immortal)**

 **Looks Like Age: 15**

* * *

 **-InuJon-**

 **Height: 6' 3"**

 **Weight: 185 pounds**

 **Age: Immortal**

 **Looks Like Age: 21**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Since we last saw these three, InuJon has figured out how to do the Hadoken, Shoryuken, and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku-**

 **Wiz:** Boomstick… you actually said that right for a change.

 **Boomstick: I did? I mean, I did! Anyways, InuJon has also figured out how to go Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan without going Evil InuJon.**

* * *

 **InuJon changes**

 **Can now use Hadoken, Shoryuken, and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku in all forms, including base form**

 **Can now become Super Saiyan 3 (in between Stealth and Evil Forms)**

 **No longer needed to go Evil InuJon to become Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Spirit Reaper has now learned the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, and has also somehow figured out how to go Super Saiyan 3, without even being a Saiyan.

 **Boomstick: And with Super Saiyan 3, there comes a heavy price. The hair. My God the hair. And also if need be, just like Siege and InuJon, Spirit can now tap into… THE SATSUI NO HADOU. And he also gets… you guessed it, the Shun Goku Satsu!**

* * *

 **Spirit Reaper changes**

 **Learned Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**

 **Can now go Super Saiyan 3**

 **Can now tap into the Satsui No Hadou (Evil Spirit Reaper)**

 **Shun Goku Satsu added when Evil Spirit Reaper**

* * *

 **Wiz:** It should also be noted that InuJon and Spirit also have some new weapons.

* * *

 **InuJon's new weapon**

 **Tac-45 pistol**

 **High damage**

 **Clip Size: 10 rounds**

* * *

 **Spirit's new weapon**

 **Executioner Revolver**

 **Deadly at close range**

 **5 rounds**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Yep, InuJon now comes equipped with a Tac-45 pistol, a nice little pistol that comes in handy in any situation with its 10 round clip. However, Spirit likes it more deadly as he comes equipped with the Executioner Revolver, a 5 round revolver that will blow an opponent to bits at close range, just like a shotgun. And speaking of shotgun, the reason the Executioner does this is because that it uses shotgun rounds! Who knew?**

 **Wiz:** And one more weakness has been added as well.

 **Boomstick: WHAT!? WEAKNESS!?**

* * *

 **New Weakness**

 **Spirit Reaper and InuJon don't trust each other 100%**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Even though Spirit Reaper and InuJon can work together successfully, they don't trust each other 100% yet. This is demonstrated in how sometimes InuJon and Spirit Reaper argue or fight with themselves. But most of the time, they can work coherently.

 _ **InuJon:**_ _I am InuJon, defender of universes and leader of The Multiverse Division._

 _ **Spirit Reaper:**_ _I am Spirit Reaper, the Prince of Death in all of Equestria and leader of Team Spirit._

 _ **Siege:**_ _I am Siege, defender of Earth, and leader of Siege Alliance. And together, with our combined power…_

 _The three take their stances._

 _ **Siege, Spirit Reaper, and InuJon:**_ _We shall destroy you!_

* * *

 **-Sonic, Tracer, and Scout-**

 **Wiz:** Sonic, Tracer, and Scout are three Death Battle combatants that have speed as their advantage.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **-Sonic-**

 **Height: 3' 3"**

 **Weight: 77 pounds**

 **Age: 16**

* * *

 **-Tracer-**

 **Real Name: Lena Oxton**

 **Height: 5' 4"**

 **Weight: Secret**

 **Age: 26**

* * *

 **-Scout-**

 **Real Name: Unknown**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Height: 5' 10"**

 **Weight: Unknown**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Yep, in these guys' respective Death Battles, they have shown how speed is used to their advantage. And not to mention, Scout gets to use a new weapon not used in his original Death Battle.**

* * *

 **Scout's new weapon**

 **Flying Guillotine butcher knife**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Scout's Flying Guillotine butcher knife is a knife that can be thrown and when it connects, causes the opponent to bleed.

 **Boomstick: And even though Tracer and Sonic don't have anything new, these speedies just may be too fast for the guys with strength.**

 _ **Sonic:**_ _Oh, I'd like to hang but I gotta juice!_

 _ **Tracer:**_ _Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!_

 _ **Scout:**_ _Okay, crap, I gotta go._

 _Scout walks away and takes a drink of Bonk! and then walks back in._

 _ **Scout:**_ _Screw you, though._

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set, let's end this season's final debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR THE SEASON FINALE OF DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Location- Team Fortress 2 Battlefield)**

A chopper is seen flying over the battlefield as it comes in for a landing.

Then, comms go off.

 **?:** Siege, Spirit Reaper, InuJon, do you copy?

 **Siege:** Siege here, we copy. What's the status, Twilight?

 **Twilight:** You're closing in on the target.

 **Hudson:** Guys, it's Hudson, Intel tells us that the target is a blue briefcase.

 **Raiden:** Raiden here, just scanned for threats, there are three high-level threats, all that excel in the speed rating.

 **Spirit:** Copy that, Raiden.

 **InuJon:** Don't worry, we got this.

The helicopter touched down and the three leaders got out.

Siege then signaled for the driver of the helicopter to fly off.

 **Siege:** Alright, let's get this over with.

The three then walked in search of their target. Each with their respective pistols drawn.

Then, the alarms blared.

 **Siege:** Shit! Run for the briefcase!

Siege, Spirit, and InuJon ran as fast as they could to grab the briefcase.

Then, three beings ran through the warehouse trying to catch the intruders. They were Sonic, Tracer, and Scout.

Sonic kicked open the door.

Then Scout, Tracer, and Sonic began looking for the intruders.

They then saw Siege, Spirit Reaper, and InuJon running with the briefcase.

 **Scout:** Hold it right there assholes!

Siege, Spirit, and InuJon stopped in their tracks.

 **Sonic:** Just where do you guys think you're going with that?

 **Tracer:** I believe that belong to us.

 **Scout:** If you guys just put it back, we'll leave ya alone, and maybe even become pals. Whadd'ya say?

Siege, Spirit, and InuJon smirked. Siege put the briefcase on his back and the three drew out their pistols.

 **(Cue Mortified from Anarchy Reigns)**

 **Siege:** As much as we'd like that…

 **Spirit:** We can't put this briefcase back.

 **InuJon:** We need it.

 **Siege:** So let's get this over with.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Siege and InuJon fired their pistols.

 **Scout:** Shit!

Scout, Tracer, and Sonic were able to dodge the bullets.

At somewhat close range, Spirit began to fire his Executioner.

Tracer blinked in and out, dodging the bullets.

Scout and Sonic expertly dodged.

Then, Siege, Spirit, and InuJon were out of ammo in their clips.

 **Siege:** Shit.

 **Spirit:** Damn it.

 **InuJon:** Crap.

Scout then shot his Scattershot Shotgun.

Siege, InuJon, and Spirit found some cover. Unfortunately, there was a platform on top.

Needless to say, Tracer blinked on top of the platform and rained fire from above.

 **Siege:** HOLY Shit!

 **InuJon:** WOAH!

 **Spirit:** HOLY-!

The three heroes managed to dodge Tracer's assault.

Then, Tracer appeared behind Spirit. Since his Executioner was now reloaded, he fired at Tracer, only to miss.

Tracer did it again, this time to Siege. Siege shot and missed.

Tracer did it once more, and InuJon shot and missed.

 **Siege:** That's it. Transform: Martial Arts!

 **Spirit:** Equestrian Mode!

 **InuJon:** It's time to give you a bad time.

Siege was now in Martial Arts Mode. Spirit was now in Equestrian Mode. InuJon was now in Anger Mode.

Scout and Sonic charged, and Tracer joined them.

Then, Siege, Spirit, and InuJon began their combo, they landed a couple of punches and kicks.

 **Siege, InuJon, and Spirit:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! SHORYUKEN! HADOKEN!

 **Scout:** Ouch!

 **Tracer:** Oof!

 **Sonic:** Guah!

The three speedsters got blown back by the last shots.

 **Tracer:** Alright, love…

 **Scout:** No more foolin' around.

Scout then brought out his Force-A-Nature Shotgun and fired it, it did heavy damage to Siege, Spirit, and InuJon.

 **Siege:** Alright…

Siege pulled a grenade pin and threw the grenade.

 **Siege:** Bombs away!

Scout then felt something roll up to his shoe, he looked and saw it was a grenade.

 **Scout:** Now that's just great.

BOOM!

 **Sonic:** SCOUT!

 **Tracer:** You alright, mate?

Scout had taken a drink of Bonk! soda, just for the occasion.

 **Scout:** Now this stuff's s'pposed to liquify your esophagus in one can. But it's very handy for, y'know, not gettin' blown up.

 **Siege:** That doesn't seem fair.

 **Scout:** Listen pal…

Scout brought out his bat.

 **Scout:** I never play fair.

Siege, Spirit, and InuJon shot their pistols at Scout.

 **Scout:** Guys, behind me!

Tracer and Sonic got behind Scout.

The bullets were doing nothing.

Tracer and Sonic began rapidly attacking the three heroes, and Tracer's ultimate was charging up.

 **Sonic:** Hey, Scout! The pitcher winds up!

 **Scout:** Batter at the plate!

 **Sonic & Tracer: **Here comes the pitch!

Sonic and Tracer then sent Siege, Spirit, and InuJon flying towards Scout.

Scout then whacked all three of them with the bat, sending them high and far.

 **Scout:** It's outta the park!

The briefcase then dropped.

Scout went to pick it up.

Siege, Spirit, and InuJon then we're sent crashing into multiple walls, the final one crashing on top of them.

 **(Current theme ends)**

Scout, Tracer, and Sonic went over to check if they were still alive.

Nothing.

 **Scout:** Well, that's that.

Then, just as Scout, Sonic, and Tracer were just about to leave.

 **Siege, Spirit, and InuJon (deeper, more demonic voices): GAAAAAAAH!**

Before they knew it, Scout, Tracer, and Sonic were blown back by the unknown force.

Just in case, Sonic went Super Sonic and Scout took a drink of Bonk!

Tracer's ultimate was ready if needed.

There was nothing but dark red aura where the rubble once was.

Standing there was Siege, Spirit, and InuJon, but their hair and eyes had turned blood red. These beings were Evil Siege, Evil Spirit Reaper, and Evil InuJon.

 **(Cue Akuma Theme from Street Fighter X Tekken)**

 **Evil Siege: Prepare. For now we bring chaos, with our fists!**

 **Evil Spirit Reaper: You're finished!**

 **Evil InuJon: DIE!**

The three then stomped their feet on the ground, flaring their Satsui No Hadou aura.

They then attacked Tracer, Scout, and Sonic. Even though Scout and Sonic were supposed to be invincible, they were getting hurt from the assault.

However, Scout, Sonic, and Tracer countered and charged.

 **Scout:** Time to say goodnight!

 **Sonic:** You're done!

 **Tracer:** Get ready!

 **(Current theme ends)**

Then, just as the speedsters get close…

 **Evil Siege, Spirit, and InuJon: We shall put you to rest forever!**

Scout, Tracer, and Sonic hit the other three…

…but it did nothing.

Spirit, Siege, and InuJon grabbed Scout, Tracer, and Sonic.

 **Evil Siege, Spirit, and InuJon: DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS!**

The only thing seen was purple flashes, then…

…the last hit depicted a red scythe on Spirit's back, a red Tessaiga on InuJon's back, and Siege's kanji on Siege's back.

Then, the three reverted back to normal and grabbed Scout, Sonic, and Tracer.

 **Siege:** Here, hold these for us.

Siege, Spirit, and InuJon each placed grenades with the pins pulled in Sonic's, Tracer's, and Scout's hands.

 **Siege, Spirit, and InuJon:** SHORYUKEN!

The attack sent the speedsters up in the sky.

Then…

BOOM!

There was nothing left of Tracer, Scout, or Sonic.

The briefcase then fell to the ground.

 **Siege:** Ok then…

Spirit grabbed the briefcase.

 **InuJon:** Hudson, we got the briefcase.

 **Hudson:** Alright, sending in the helicopter pickup. By the way, what the hell took you guys so damn long!?

 **InuJon:** Trust me when I say this, Hudson, it's a looooong story.

 **(Cue It Ain't Me by CCR)**

Then the chopper came in. Alex, Woods, and Reznov were in it.

 **Mason:** Hey guys, you all look like hammered shit!

 **Siege:** That'll happen in a fight.

 **Spirit:** Take us to base, we'll explain along the way.

The chopper then left with Siege, Spirit, and InuJon in it.

 _ **K.O.!**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: That's the way to do a Season Finale.**

 **Wiz:** While Sonic, Tracer, and Scout are fast and have great reflexes, the combat experience, intelligence, and sheer strength of Siege, Spirit Reaper, and InuJon was more than enough to handle the speed of these three.

 **Boomstick: And not to mention the Shun Goku Satsu.**

 **Wiz:** That's right, with moves like the Shun Goku Satsu and others, the speedsters weren't good enough to defeat the sheer strength of Siege, Spirit Reaper, and InuJon.

 **Boomstick: Looks like the speedsters were just too slow. And their Team Spirit was gone, without a trace.**

 **Wiz:** What?

 **Boomstick: I'm a genius!**

 **Wiz:** The winners are Siege, Spirit Reaper, and InuJon.

* * *

 **Death Battle and DBX Recap**

 **Death Battle Episode 1: Result: Siege wins**

 **Death Battle Episode 2: Result: M. Bison wins**

 **Death Battle Episode 3: Result: Spirit Reaper wins**

 **Death Battle Episode 4: Result: InuJon wins**

 **Death Battle Episode 5: Result: Raiden wins**

 **Death Battle Episode 6: Result: Asgore wins**

 **Death Battle Episode 7: Result: The Lizard wins**

 **DBX Episode 1: Result: Tie (Siege and InuJon)**

 **Death Battle Episode 8: Result: Papyrus wins**

 **DBX Episode 2: Result: Spirit Reaper wins**

 **Death Battle Episode 9: Result: Beerus wins**

 **DBX Episode 3: Result: Tie: (Akuma and Luna)**

 **Death Battle Episode 10: Result: Doctor Strange wins**

 **DBX Episode 4: Result: Gouken wins**

 **Death Battle Episode 11: Result: Tie (Marth and Aragorn)**

 **DBX Episode 5: Result: Sunset Shimmer wins**

 **Death Battle Episode 12: Result: Nightmare wins**

 **DBX Episode 6: Result: Rainbow Dash wins**

 **Death Battle Episode 13: Result: Steve wins**

 **DBX Episode 7: Result: Decapre wins**

 **Death Battle Episode 14: Result: Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose wins**

 **Season Finale of DBX: Result: Ryu wins**

 **Season Finale of Death Battle: Result: Siege, Spirit Reaper, and InuJon win**

* * *

 **Top three records**

 **Spirit Reaper (3-0)**

 **Siege (2-0-1)**

 **InuJon (2-0-1 (tied for 2** **nd** **)**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for your support! It was greatly appreciated and was what made this happen!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	16. S2 Ep1 Death Battle S1 Ep1 OMM

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the start of Season 2 of Death Battle and the Season Premiere of 1 Minute Melee! The 1 Minute Melee features Elsa against Katara against Sub-Zero! The Death Battle features Spirit Reaper against Mephiles against Eric Draven against Venom!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. Screwattack, Death Battle, 1 Minute Melee, and all other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **-1 Minute Melee-**

 **1 Minute Melee!**

 **Where every fight is settled in 60 seconds!**

 **No Rules**

 **No Research**

 **60 seconds**

 **1 Minute Melee!**

 **Press Start**

 ***Start is pressed***

 **Choose your character!**

 **(Player 1 selects Elsa)**

 **Announcer: Elsa!**

 **(Player 2 selects Katara)**

 **Announcer: Katara!**

 **(Player 3 selects Sub-Zero)**

 **MK Announcer: Sub-Zero!**

 **The match up appears on the screen.**

 **Is this battle ready to go?**

 **Two options appear**

 **Option 1: Hell yeah, let's rock it!**

 **Option 2: Umm… Let me double check…**

 **(Hell yeah, let's rock it! Selected)**

 **(Location- Old Temple)**

We see Queen Elsa walking through the temple, when Katara spots her.

 **Katara:** Oh, hello. Who are you?

 **Elsa:** Elsa, what's yours?

 **Katara:** Katara.

 **?:** Who dares trespass?

They both look and see a man in blue and black clothing, who was Sub-Zero.

 **Sub-Zero:** I am looking for strong opponents, would you two be?

 **Elsa:** I can be when needed.

 **Katara:** Same here. Let's go!

Sub-Zero takes his stance.

Elsa readies her magic.

 **This battle is about to explode!**

 **FIGHT!**

Sub-Zero shoots an ice ball at Katara. Katara jumps over it, and Elsa blocks it with an ice wall.

Katara then hits Sub-Zero multiple times. The last hit knocks away Sub-Zero.

 **50…**

Elsa then shoots ice at Katara. Katara is able to dodge the giant spike of ice.

However, Sub-Zero wasn't so lucky…

…as he got impaled by it.

 _ **MK Announcer: FATALITY!**_

Katara and Elsa then went back at it.

 **40…**

Elsa then struck Katara hard. Katara fell to her knees.

Elsa then summoned a wave of ice.

Somehow, Katara managed to avoid it.

 **30…**

Katara then entrapped Elsa in ice, and that should've killed Elsa.

 **Katara:** Done and done.

But then, the ice went away as Elsa blew it away.

 **Katara:** WHAT!?

 **20…**

 **Elsa:** Take this!

Katara got hit with multiple ice spikes.

Katara was then hit with a giant ice ball.

 **10…**

Katara then recovered.

 **9…**

She then charged at Elsa.

 **8…**

Elsa then summoned a giant ice wave.

 **7…**

 **6…**

Katara managed to dodge it all.

 **5…**

 **4…**

 **3…**

 **2…**

Katara then reached Elsa…

 **1…**

…and delivered the finishing kick.

 _ **K.O.!**_

Elsa didn't die however, as Katara helped her up.

 **Elsa:** Well, nicely done.

 **Katara:** You weren't so bad yourself.

Katara and Elsa left, leaving the dead Sub-Zero behind.

 **This Melee's winner is…**

 **Katara!**

 **Boomstick: What an ice-cold battle! And guess what? It's about to get dark!**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Cue Invader by Jim Johnston)**

 **Wiz:** Within every person there is a dark side to them, some just like to show it better than others.

 **Boomstick: And these four have definitely shown their dark side before. Like Spirit Reaper, the creator and leader of Team Spirit.**

 **Wiz:** Mephiles, an evil hedgehog capable of destroying the future.

 **Boomstick: Eric Draven, a man who's life literally revolves around a crow.**

 **Wiz:** And Venom, the arch nemesis of Spider-Man.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Spirit Reaper-**

 **Wiz:** As we all know from the first season, Spirit Reaper's parents were killed while he was very young. He would then be taken in by Princess Celestia.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6' 1"**

 **Weight: 185 pounds**

 **Age: 250 (technically Immortal)**

 **Looks Like Age: 15**

* * *

 **Wiz:** We've known Spirit to have multiple attacks and techniques, and there are some he hasn't used yet. In this Death Battle, we're only focusing on a fraction of his attacks.

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Hadoken**

 **Shoryuken**

 **Metsu Hadoken**

 **Chaos Spear**

 **Sonic Deathboom**

 **Transformations**

 **Zeo Ranger V**

 **Equestrian Mode**

 **Demon Pony Mode**

* * *

 **Boomstick: We all know about the Hadoken, Shoryuken, Metsu Hadoken, and Sonic Deathboom, but something we didn't know was that Spirit could take a page right out of Shadow's playbook and was able to use the Chaos Spear! And something else we didn't know was that he could transform into the Zeo Ranger V! But, he still keeps Equestrian Mode and the FUCKING BAD ASS DEMON PONY MODE!**

 **Wiz:** And Spirit has also gained a new weapon, the Yamato, a kitana capable of cutting through the fabric of space itself.

* * *

 **Weapons**

 **Yamato**

 **Capable of cutting through the fabric of space itself**

 **Scythe**

 **Received when he was 10**

 **Is his father's**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And yet, he still keeps that awesome scythe that was an heirloom from his father.**

 **Wiz:** Spirit's feats remain unchanged, and his weaknesses haven't changed either.

 **Boomstick: I'm just going to say one thing. The other guys are fucking screwed.**

 _ **Spirit:**_ _Let's rock it!_

* * *

 **-Mephiles-**

 **Wiz:** Mephiles is a hedgehog that has the capability to destroy the future. Mephiles has also tried to get Shadow to join him twice, and both times Shadow refused.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, you should never agree to help a guy who FUCKING KILLED SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Age: 10**

 **Height: Varies**

 **Weight: Unknown**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Much of Mephiles' attacks are similar to that of Shadow's.

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Chaos Spear**

 **Chaos Blast**

 **Chaos Control**

 **Dark clones**

 **Flight**

* * *

 **Boomstick: While Mephiles has the Chaos Spear, he can also summon clones of himself, can use Chaos Control and Chaos Blast, and he can fly.**

 **Wiz:** And while Mephiles mostly doesn't fight directly, he has multiple feats.

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Has fought and defeated Shadow once, but has also lost to Shadow**

 **Successfully killed Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Managed to trick Silver**

 **Fused with Iblis**

* * *

 **Boomstick: As I said before, he managed to FUCKING KILLED SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! He has also managed to beat Shadow, once, the other time Shadow beat him. He also managed to trick Silver and fuse with Iblis!**

 **Wiz:** Mephiles also has a weakness, probably one of the most common among villains.

* * *

 **Weakness**

 **Can underestimate his opponents**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Yep, like every villain, Mephiles can get overconfident. But that doesn't negate the fact that Mephiles is a fucking monster!**

 _ **Mephiles:**_ _AH HA HA HA HA! Oh, how ironic fate can be._

* * *

 **-Eric Draven-**

 **Wiz:** Eric Draven was once a heavy metal guitarist in the band Hangman's Joke, and was engaged to Shelly Webster.

 **Boomstick: But then the most horrible things happened. Right before their wedding night on Halloween a gang led by T-Bird murdered both Eric and Shelly.**

 **Wiz:** One year later, Eric would be brought back by the crowd to seek his revenge.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Age: 28 (technically deceased, but he lives as long as the crow lives)**

 **Height: Unknown**

 **Weight: Unknown**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Now here comes the best part. As a reborn, at least while the crow's alive, he doesn't need to eat nor sleep. And he can't feel pain!**

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Does not need to eat**

 **Does not need to sleep**

 **Can't feel physical pain**

 **Healing Factor**

 **Cat-like reflexes**

 **Can see through the eyes of the crow**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Eric also has cat-like reflexes, meaning he can dodge almost anything. Not to mention he can also see through the eyes of the crow, and, just like Deadpool, Wolverine, Deathstroke, and a small handful of others, Eric has a healing factor. Still, that's only when the crow is alive.

 **Boomstick: But Wiz, we almost forgot the most important part! The weapons!**

* * *

 **Weapons**

 **Shotgun**

 **Pistols**

 **Knives**

 **Due to his powers, his weapons become stronger**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Eric carries a set of pistols, knives, and my personal favorite, a shotgun. And what's better, due to his powers, he can make all of his weapons stronger!**

 **Wiz:** And his feats aren't too shabby either.

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Killed Top Dollar, T-Bird, Tin Tin, Funboy and Skank**

 **Killed Top Dollar's associates in a gun fight**

* * *

 **Wiz:** But even with all the kills he's earned, there is one weakness that could be his downfall in this fight.

* * *

 **Weakness**

 **If the crow dies, Eric becomes vulnerable**

* * *

 **Wiz:** And that one weakness is that if the crow dies, Eric loses all of his powers.

 **Boomstick: So Eric, if you want to win… KEEP THAT CROW ALIVE!**

 _ **Eric:**_ _It can't rain all the time._

* * *

 **-Venom-**

 **Wiz:** In the distant past, the 998th generation of symbiote was born on a planet known as Klyntar. And Venom was one of them. As a symbiote, Venom can find any host, in this case, we'll have his host be the host who hated Spider-Man, which was Edward Brock.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6'3"**

 **Weight: 260 pounds**

 **Age: Unknown**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Venom's arsenal of abilities is enormous!**

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Superhuman Strength, Durability, Agility, Reflexes, Speed, and Stamina**

 **Can crawl on walls**

 **Advanced healing factor**

 **Spider-Sense**

 **Stretching and Deforming**

* * *

 **As Anti-Venom**

 **Removes Sonic and Fire weakness**

 **Can now increase the size of parts of his body and/or shape-shift them as well**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Venom has all Superhuman capabilities, can crawl on walls, has a Spider-Sense like Spider-Man, and he can stretch and deform.

 **Boomstick: As Anti-Venom he is now resistant to Sonic and Flame, and he can shape-shift parts of his body!**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Survived going through a rift**

 **Has beaten Spider-Man, but has also lost to him**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Not to mention he has survived being sent through a rift and has beaten Spider-Man before, but has also had numerous losses to him.

 **Boomstick: And it is known that Venom has one small weakness.**

* * *

 **Weakness**

 **Sonic and Flame**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He is weak to sonic and flame, like all symbiotes.**

 **Wiz:** But when Venom goes Anti-Venom, that weakness goes right away.

 _Venom roars._

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Location- City in ruins)**

We see Spirit Reaper running through a city in ruins, as he looks for Mephiles the Dark.

 _Gotta stop him before it's too late! I can't allow him to fuse with Iblis!_ Spirit thought.

He then spotted Mephiles just before he fought Shadow, Rouge, and Omega.

 **Spirit:** Mephiles!

Mephiles took notice of the boy without a soul.

 **Mephiles:** Oh, more opposition. I'll deal with you three later.

 **?:** Finally, I found you.

Spirit and Mephiles took notice.

A man in black clothing and white facepaint with black painting on his lips and eyes walked over. This was Eric Draven.

 **Mephiles:** So a human has come to go against me. How pitiful. A weakling like you does not have what it takes!

 _No. He may be human. But as a reaper, I felt that this man has already died. He's been brought back for a purpose._ Spirit noted.

 **Eric:** My name is Eric Draven. And I'm just the guy that's gonna kill both of you. Now, where's the third?

They then hear a roar. The three turned to notice a giant black creature with a spider marking on his chest and back with a deadly like face. This was Venom.

 **Venom:** I shall use my hatred for Spider-Man to take out all of you!

 **Spirit:** Who are you? What do you want with us?

 **Venom:** I am the Venom. The last thing I remember is being in a rift thanks to that nasty bug. I will kill all of you and take your radiation.

Mephiles then laughs so evil the other three look at him.

 **Spirit:** What's so funny?

 **Mephiles:** The last thing I need is to have a set of pathetic creatures preventing me from fusing with Iblis!

Mephiles shot a Chaos Spear at Eric, but Eric immediately got up and healed the wounds.

 _Just as I suspected, he can regenerate. But what's the source?_ Spirit pondered.

 **Eric:** I am here to kill. Reapers don't exist, time will stay the way it is, and I need the freak's power.

Venom shot webbing at Eric, but Eric dodged and Mephiles was hit instead.

 **Mephiles:** GAH!

Mephiles then got up, furious.

 **Mephiles:** ENOUGH! You will be my first victims! Drown in darkness!

 **(Cue Monster by Skillet)**

The place was then covered in darkness.

Eric pulled out his pistols.

 **Eric:** Victims, aren't we all?

Venom roars and clenches his fist.

 **Venom:** I SHALL HAVE THAT RADIATION! DIE!

Spirit summons his scythe and spins it.

 **Spirit:** I need to stop Mephiles, and if you two are going to be in my way, then I have no choice but to kill you two as well. Let's rock it!

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Eric shot his pistols at Spirit. He dodged them.

Venom began to attack Mephiles.

Mephiles was being hit for massive damage.

 **Mephiles:** Ok, maybe you three aren't so pathetic after all. But the result will still be the same!

Mephiles then hit Venom with another Chaos Spear.

 **Venom:** I want to see you bleed!

Eric is still trying to shoot at Spirit.

Then, Spirit dashes towards Eric and hits him with a combo.

 **Spirit:** SHORYUKEN! CHAOS SPEAR! HADOKEN!

Eric gets up, looking like he's taken no damage.

 **Eric:** I like you, Spirit. You seem to be more, damaging than the others I have faced.

Eric cracked his neck.

 **Eric:** Because for once, THAT HURT!

Through the eyes of the crow, Eric sees Venom through Mephiles towards him.

So, Eric grabbed his knife…

…and stabbed Mephiles in the gut.

He then took the knife out and whipped out his Shotgun.

 **Eric:** Sayonara.

With one shot of a shotgun, Mephiles was killed by Eric.

 _ **Mephiles K.O.'ed!**_

 **Spirit:** At least I no longer have to worry about him fusing with Iblis…

 **Eric:** Spirit, I like you so much…

Eric pulled out his pistols and pointed them at Venom.

 **Eric:** That I'm gonna kill you last. Who knows? If I'm nice, I may even let you go.

 _Where's the source of his power?_ Spirit pondered.

Spirit could see now, since Mephiles was dead. He looked around until he saw… a crow?

 _Strange, crows wouldn't be here, unless… OF COURSE!_ Spirit thought.

Spirit began to run after the crow, but it was in the air.

Spirit put on his rings.

 **Spirit:** EQUESTRIAN MODE!

Spirit, using his magic, then flew after the crow.

He was gaining on it, until.

 **Spirit:** Gotcha!

Spirit grabbed the crow out of the air.

Eric and Venom were fighting very intensely, and due to their healing factors, this match was currently at a deadlock.

 **Eric:** You won't get another drop of Radiation!

 **Venom:** Oh yes I will! I must have it!

 **?:** Hey!

Eric and Venom looked over to see…

 **Eric:** The crow!

 **Spirit:** Yep. Sorry…

Spirit then sliced the crow in half.

 **Spirit:** But the games over for you, pal.

Venom then grabbed Eric…

…and ripped him in half.

 _ **Eric Draven K.O.'ed!**_

 **Venom:** Spirit Reaper!

 **Spirit:** Venom.

 **Venom:** You are most impaired. I think it's time I showed you…

Venom began to turn white.

 **Venom:** YOUR CURE!

Venom's scheme changed from mostly black and little white to mostly white and little black.

 **Anti-Venom:** I AM YOUR CURE! I AM ANTI-VENOM!

 **Spirit:** No, you are not the cure for me.

Spirit took off his bracelets.

 **Spirit:** I am the cure for you! DEMON PONY MODE!

Spirit transformed into Demon Pony Mode.

 **Anti-Venom:** Too bad it won't save you!

Anti-Venom then hit Spirit with a huge combo. He then enlarged his arm.

 **Anti-Venom:** DIE!

With one giant hit, Spirit found himself flying. He eventually hit a wall and it crumbled down on him.

 **Anti-Venom:** Foolish…

But then…

 **Spirit:** HAAAAAA!

Spirit blew away the wall, no scratches on him.

Spirit dashed toward Anti-Venom.

Anti-Venom raised an arm.

Big mistake.

Spirit brought out his scythe…

…and sliced off Anti-Venom's arm.

 **Anti-Venom:** GUAH!

 **Spirit:** YOU'REFINISHED! SONIC DEATHBOOM!

The impact vaporized Anti-Venom.

Spirit, reverted back to normal, looked around at the ruins.

 **Spirit:** Guess I win again.

Spirit then opened a portal and left.

 _ **K.O.!**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: SPIRIT REAPER WINS AGAIN?**

 **Wiz:** For many reasons. For starters, out of the four, Spirit has the most combat experience, the only one coming close to the amount of years of combat Spirit has is Eric. Second, Spirit has survived more than the other three. The closest on that aspect would be Venom for surviving being put through a rift. Third, Spirit has killed enemies at a much higher caliper than the others. The closest one in this aspect being Mephiles, who successfully killed Sonic, but that was only because he distracted Sonic. So, Spirit had everyone beat for abilities.

 **Boomstick: Come rip, slice, or boom, Spirit will pull through.**

 **Wiz:** Huh?

 **Boomstick: I'm a genius!... Again!**

 **Wiz:** The winner is Spirit Reaper.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **The most diabolical of battle Royales, a battle Royale of…**

 **Pink**

 **Got an idea for a Death Battle? PM me or put it in the reviews and I'll see what I can do!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	17. S2 Ep2 Death Battle S1 Ep2 OMM

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the second episode of the second season of my Fanfiction Death Battles and the second episode of the first season of One Minute Melee! The One Minute Melee will feature Yun and Yang from Street Fighter against Latias and Latios (both human version)! The Death Battle features Majin Buu from Dragon Ball Z against Kirby against Kimberly Hart from Power Rangers against Sakura Haruno from Naruto against Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony against Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog!**

 **Siege: Damn, that's a lot of characters, but that just means one hell of a Death Battle!**

 **Latias: We better go get ready, Latios.**

 **Latios: Right, let's go!**

 **Siege25: And as a special treat, from now on, I will be joining Wiz and Boomstick as an analyzer!**

 ***Applause***

 **Siege: Woo-hoo!**

 **Twilight: That's awesome!**

 **Siege25: Ken, Ibuki, disclaimer if you please.**

 **Ibuki: Siege25 here only owns Siege.**

 **Ken: All other characters and music used belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **-One Minute Melee-**

 **1 Minute Melee!**

 **Where every fight is settled in 60 seconds!**

 **No Rules!**

 **No Research!**

 **60 seconds!**

 **1 Minute Melee!**

 **Press Start**

 **(Start is pressed)**

 **Choose your characters!**

 **(Player 1 first selects Yun)**

 **Announcer: Yun!**

 **(Player 1 then selects Yang)**

 **Announcer: Yang!**

 **(Player 2 selects Latias)**

 **Announcer: Latias!**

 **(Player 2 then selects Latios)**

 **Announcer: Latios!**

 **The match up appears on the screen:**

 **Yun and Yang VS. Latias and Latios**

 **Is this match ready to go?**

 **Two options appear**

 **Option 1: Hell yeah, let's rock it!**

 **Option 2: Umm… Let me double check…**

 **(Hell yeah, let's rock it! Selected)**

* * *

 **(Location- Arena)**

Just outside about arena stand Yun and Yang, the two brothers are looking up at the sign as it reads:

LATIOS AND LATIAS

THIS LEGENDARY BROTHER AND SISTER TEAM ARE ACCEPTING CHALLENGES FROM ANYONE!

COME AND TEST YOUR STRENGTH!

 **Yang:** Are you sure you want to do this, Yun?

 **Yun:** Sure! I mean, the worst that can happen is that we lose, it just means we have to train more!

The two brothers then enter the arena to the receptionist so they can sign up.

 **Meanwhile…**

The current challengers, Dan Hibiki and Hercule Satan were in the arena fighting the legendary brother and sister team of Latios and Latias, and they weren't doing so well.

Dan felt himself being annihilated by Latias while Hercule was being beaten badly by Latios.

 **Latias:** THUNDER PUNCH!

Latias hit Dan so hard that he flew into an empty seat in the 11th row.

Latios then did a Wolverine style claw unsheath. The claws were then covered in very dark blue flame.

 **Latios:** DRAGON CLAW!

Hercule then flew right into the seat right next to Dan.

Hercule recovered as well as Dan, and they both were furious.

 **Dan:** DAMN IT! Why didn't my legendary Saikyo Arts work?

 **Hercule:** I can't believe this! I'm the world champion! Oh well, guess there's always next time, right Hibiki?

 **Dan:** Guess you're right, Hercule.

Latias and Latios were getting bored.

 **Latias:** Is there anyone strong enough to take us on besides the guys in Siege Alliance?

 **Latios:** I'm beginning to doubt that.

Then, the doors opened and out came Yun riding his skateboard and Yang, who was skating.

Yun then did a trick jumping into the huge ring.

 **Yun:** YAHOO!

Yang jumped up with his brother as he jumped out of his skates.

Yun then dropped his skateboard out of the ring as he and Yang landed.

 **Latias:** Hm? You two don't seem weak.

 **Latios:** You both just might be our toughest challenge this evening.

 **Yun:** We're more than just a challenge…

 **Yang:** Because we're the ones who will beat you!

 **Latias:** If you're so confident…

 **Latios:** Then I guess there's no point in holding back!

Latias and Latios power up and take their stances.

 **(Cue M. Bison "Epic Metal" Cover by Little V Mills)**

 **Latias:** Show us what you got!

 **Latios:** We're ready for ya!

Yun and Yang took their stances.

 **Yun:** Oh man, I love a good fight!

 **Yang:** Let's get this started!

 **Don't blink!**

 **FIGHT!**

Latias hit Yang while Latios hit Yun. Both Yun and Yang blocked and knocked away the legendary brother and sister with a huge upward kick (Yun did two whilst Yang did one).

Yun then lunged at a fast speed and connected with his fist on Latios. Yang did three slicing chops on Latias. Each attack knocked the corresponding sibling back.

Yun and Yang then charged.

Latios was seen unsheathing his claws like Wolverine again, and this time the claws were covered in darkness. Latias was seen charging up flame in her fist.

 **50…**

 **Latias:** FIRE PUNCH!

The flaming fist connected on Yang, who was reeling from the strike.

 **Latios:** SHADOW CLAW!

The claws hit Yun, who reeled from the hit.

 **Latios and Latias:** SHORYUKEN! HADOKEN!

The combo landed and sent Yun and Yang flying.

Yun and Yang recovered and drew their hands back as Latias and Latios charged.

 **40…**

When Latias and Latios were close, the brothers hit both of them with their hands, doing incredible damage and sending the siblings flying.

 **Yun:** GO! GENEI JIN!

 **Yang:** SEIEI ENBU!

Yun then did a lunging punch at Latios. He then hit combos so fast that Latios couldn't keep up.

Yang hit Latias with a huge kick, then Latias got hit two more times. Then, with every combo Yang hit, there were two hits added to the combo.

 **30…**

Then…

 **Yun:** Can't stand up to my Kung Fu!

Latios was hit five times, then kicked upwards.

 **Yun:** Time to show off a little!

Yun then stomped Latios multiple times, the last one sending Latios face first into the ground.

 **20…**

 **Yang:** Here I go!

Yang then kicked Latias upwards. He then kicked her many times, the last kick straight on her face and sending her flying.

Then, Latias and Latios got up and began charging.

 **Latios:** METSU…

 **Latias:** DRAGON…

 **10…**

Yun and Yang charged.

 **9…**

 **8…**

 **7…**

 **Yun:** Hope you like this!

 **Yang:** I'll show you!

 **6…**

 **5…**

Yun and Yang swung.

 **4…**

 **3…**

And missed.

 **Latias/Latios:** GOTCHA!

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **Latias and Latios:** HADOKEN!

 **0!**

 **K.O.!**

Yun and Yang fell to the ground, both kind of disappointed.

 **Yun:** Damn…

 **Yang:** We were so close…

Then Latias and Latios clapped.

 **Latios:** Well done.

 **Latias:** That was quite the challenge.

Yun and Yang immediately lighten up after that statement.

 **Yun:** Alright!

 **Yang:** At least we earned that status!

The crowd cheered. All except for Dan and Hercule.

 **Dan:** OH, those little-

 **Hercule:** When we get our hands on them, they'll wish they never were born!

Then, the doors open.

Yun, Yang, Latias, and Latios take notice.

Standing there were two men, both with white hair. One dressed in red, the other in blue.

The Red one spoke.

 **?:** Now how can you have a party without us?

 **To be continued in… Death Battle.**

 **The winners of this melee are…**

 **Latias and Latios!**

 **Boomstick: What a match! Now don't go away, because everything's about to get pink!**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Cue Invader by Jim Johnston)**

 **Wiz:** Pink, a lovely color that represents love and affection.

 **Boomstick: But these pink combatants don't really show that. Like Majin Buu, the big fat pink character of Dragon Ball.**

 **Siege25:** Kirby, the pink ball that sucks everything up.

 **Wiz:** Kimberly Hart, the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger.

 **Boomstick: Pi-… WHAT!? Wiz, are we seriously using her again?**

 **Wiz:** Yes, yes we are.

 **Boomstick: Fine. Pinkie Pie, the happy pink pony.**

 **Siege25:** Amy Rose, the girl in love with Sonic.

 **Wiz:** And Sakura Haruno, the female Naruto ninja.

 **Boomstick: Those guys are Wiz and Siege25. And I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Majin Buu-**

 **Wiz:** For the rest of our Death Battles, we welcome in a very special guest. The creator of these Fanfiction Death Battles, Siege25.

 **Siege25:** Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here and I'm here to help with analysis. Oh, and Boomstick, the shotgun is my favorite weapon.

 **Boomstick: YES! I knew I'd like you!**

 **Wiz:** Anyways, many years ago, Majin Buu was created to destroy. But later he was put in a sealed ball. Later, he would be released by Bibidi.

 **Boomstick: And as time went on, Bibidi would travel to Earth, but died before he arrived, so he created Babidi, a clone of himself, and Babidi and Buu traveled to Earth. We're all doomed, right?**

 **Siege25:** Wrong, turned out Buu didn't listen to Babidi at all. Later along the lines, Buu would be reformed by… WHAT!? HERCULE SATAN! No fucking way…

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: (Fat) 6' / (Kid) 5'**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Immemorial**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Buu's arsenal of attacks is not to be taken lightly.

 **Siege25:** As ridiculous as some of these attacks sound, they're actually quite powerful.

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Chocolate Beam**

 **Gack**

 **Buu Rocket**

 **Super Breath**

 **Innocence Express**

 **Vanishing Beam**

 **Finger Beam**

 **Vice Shout**

 **Planet Burst**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Buu has many attacks, including Chocolate Beam, which turns the item into chocolate, Gack, which is a beam shot out of his fucking mouth, Buu Rocket, an attack where Buu charges straight at you, Super Breath, an attack which blows people, objects, and even attacks away. Then there's the Innocence Express, a move where he charges at you like a locomotive! Now if I saw that thing running straight at me, I'd be running away from it!**

 **Siege25:** No shit! That's what I'd do!

 **Boomstick: Hey, you and I have a lot in common! I think I'm gonna get along well with you!**

 **Siege25:** Same here!

Siege25 and Boomstick high-five.

 **Wiz:** Anyways, another attack Buu has is the Vanishing Beam, which is a huge beam capable of destroying anything. Then there's the Finger Beam, an energy beam fired from the finger, the Vice Shout, a shout capable of cutting through the fabric of space itself, and the Planet Burst, an energy ball capable of destroying entire planets, hence the name.

 **Boomstick: And Buu has accomplished a lot of things.**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Unprecedented amount of combat experience**

 **One-shot Dabura**

 **Ripped apart space and time**

 **Eradicated the human race in seconds**

 **Destroyed hundreds of planets**

 **Defeated Gotenks, Vegeta, and Gohan**

 **Survived a battle with Vegito**

* * *

 **Siege25:** Buu has managed to One-shot Dabura, rip apart space and time, eradicated the human race in seconds, destroyed hundreds of planets, has defeated Gotenks, Vegeta, and Gohan, and has survived a battle with Vegito!

 **Boomstick: Buu is fucking dangerous!**

 _ **Buu:**_ _How should Buu kill you?_

* * *

 **-Kirby-**

 **Wiz:** One thousand years ago, the Star Warriors defended the Universe from Nightmare.

 **Boomstick: But then they all died! *Gasp!* Or did they?**

 **Siege25:** Nope, two of them happened to survive, Meta Knight, the brave warrior who barely made it out with his life, and the cute pink puff ball known as Kirby.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 8 inches**

 **Weight: Under 1 pound**

 **Age: Unknown; 200 years pre-maturity**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Kirby's most notable ability may be the ability to suck up other objects. But he doesn't use just that.

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Inhale**

 **Copy Ability**

 **Warp Star**

 **Flight**

 **Air Bullet**

 **Slide Kick**

* * *

 **Siege25:** Kirby can also use the Warp Star, is capable of flying, can use an attack called Air Bullet, which Kirby exhales, sending him shooting at his opponent, and the Slide Kick, which should be self-explanatory.

 **Boomstick: Also, any object that Kirby sucks up becomes a part of his moveset!**

 **Wiz:** Kirby's only weakness may be his pre-maturity and lack of experience, but that doesn't make Kirby less dangerous.

 _ **Kirby:**_ _Hiiii!_

* * *

 **-Pinkie Pie-**

 **Boomstick: Wiz, did we seriously have to use Pinkie Pie again?**

 **Siege25:** If anything, it's my fault. I regretted putting Pinkie in this from the start, but with some persuasion, I finally broke down and said, "Ok, I'll put her in…" And honestly, this is torture for me through this whole segment.

 **Boomstick: Same here.**

 **Wiz:** Anyways, we know about Pinkie's back story from the eighth episode of the first season of Death Battle, in which Pinkie fought Papyrus and lost.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 3'-4'**

 **Weight: About 40 pounds**

 **Age: Unknown**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She still uses the crazy shit she used against Papyrus in her previous Death Battle.**

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Pinkie Sense**

 **4** **th** **wall breaking**

 **Weapons**

 **Party Cannon**

 **Cupcakes?**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Nothing has changed about this pink pony.

 **Pinkie:** Yep! I'm still the same!

 **Siege25 and Boomstick: GAH! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?**

 **Pinkie:** Fourth wall breaker, sillies!

Pinkie bounced out.

 **Siege25:** I swear, if I knew Twilight wouldn't be mad at me, I'd kill Pinkie multiple times!

 **Boomstick: I would too! *Sigh* Well, at least this is over.**

 _ **Pinkie:**_ _Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!_

* * *

 **-Sakura Haruno-**

 **Wiz:** During her early childhood years, Sakura lived a pretty normal life, until she got enrolled in Konoha's Ninja Academy.

 **Boomstick: When she entered that school, she got bullied by everyone there.**

 **Siege25:** That is until a girl named Ino Yamanaka came in and stood up for her, but they would later not become friends due to both of them having a crush on Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 5' 3"**

 **Weight: 100 pounds**

 **Age: 17**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Sakura can use multiple techniques that use her chakra, which is basically the same as aura.

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Cherry Blossom Impact**

 **Can go full Blossom**

 **Spring Punishing Strike**

* * *

 **Siege25:** Most of Sakura's techniques are healing techniques, but she can use two powerful moves, Cherry Blossom Impact, which is a super powerful blow that gets immensely stronger if used in Full Blossom form, and Spring Punishing Strike, a move where Sakura jumps high, and then strikes the opponent really hard from above.

 **Boomstick: Damn, this bitch is powerful!**

 _ **Sakura:**_ _I've always considered myself to be a true ninja… but those were just empty words, because Sasuke and Naruto were always in the lead! But now it's my turn to take the lead, and all of you can watch me from the background!_

* * *

 **-Kimberly Hart-**

 **Wiz:** Kimberly was one of the five people chosen to be Power Rangers when Earth was attacked by Rita Repulsa.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: Unknown; Most likely 5' 7"**

 **Weight Unknown**

 **Age: Unknown**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She may not have powers, but this bitch can use weapons like nobody's business!**

* * *

 **Weapons**

 **Blade Blaster**

 **Power Bow**

* * *

 **Siege25:** Here two weapons are the Blade Blaster, a sidearm that's a pistol and a short sword, and her trademark Power Bow, a bow that shoots exploding arrows.

 **Wiz:** And Kimberly has an unprecedented amount of combat experience, Kimberly is dangerous, especially at long range.

 _ **Kimberly:**_ _It's Morphin' Time! Pteradactyl!_

* * *

 **-Amy Rose-**

 **Wiz:** Amy Rose is met Sonic the Hedgehog on Little Planet, where she was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman, or Dr. Robotnik.

 **Siege25:** But she would eventually get rescued by Sonic, and ever since then, she claims to be Sonic's girlfriend.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 3'-4'**

 **Weight: Secret**

 **Age: Unknown**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She may only have her Piko Piko Hammer, but she can really use it!**

* * *

 **Weapon**

 **Piko Piko Hammer**

 **Ability**

 **Spin Dash**

* * *

 **Siege25:** And her only ability is the Spin Dash, but don't let this girl fool you, she's dangerous.

 _ **Amy:**_ _I'm not taking it easy on you!_

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set!

 **Siege25:** Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Green Greens- Dreamland)**

Majin Buu is seen walking through the area where he fought Kirby in his Death Battle.

 **Buu:** Hmm… Why does this seem familiar to Buu?

Buu then sees Kirby.

Buu gets mad.

 **Buu:** BUU REMEMBERS YOU! You hurt Buu before! And now, BUU WILL KILL YOU!

 **?:** HIYA!

 **Buu:** Huh?

Buu and Kirby turn to see a pink pony, that was Pinkie Pie.

 **Buu:** Ooh, pretty pink horse.

 **Pinkie:** I'm not a horse! I'm a pony!

Then Pinkie begins shaking. She then dodges a swing from a hammer. It was the Piko Piko Hammer, held by none other than Amy Rose.

 **Amy:** Where. Is. Sonic!

 **Buu:** Buu knows! Sonic was beaten bad by Goku!

Amy formed an angry mark on her head.

 **Amy:** HE… WHAT!? UGH!

Amy was really mad.

 **Amy:** I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO DIE!

Then a girl with pink hair and a red and black ninja suit walked up. She was Sakura Haruno.

 **Sakura:** I've found you. My name is Sakura Haruno, and I have come on a mission to kill all of you, now where's the other one?

Then a girl walked up, she was wearing pink clothing and had brown hair. This was Kimberly Hart.

 **Kimberly:** I found you. Now I can succeed in my mission.

Kimberly took out her Mega Morpher.

 **Kimberly:** It's Morphin' Time! Pteradactyl!

 **(Cue Final Destination "Epic Rock" Cover by Little V Mills)**

Kimberly turned into the Pink Ranger.

 **Buu:** Buu kill you all!

Kirby readied himself.

 **Sakura:** I must succeed in my mission!

 **Pinkie:** Oki doki! Let's goki!

 **Amy:** This is for Sonic!

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Amy hit Buu with a huge shot with her hammer.

Pinkie hit Sakura with a gift shot out of her party cannon. What's worse was, inside the gift, was a bomb, and it blew up, sending Sakura far away.

Kimberly shot Kirby with her Blade Blaster, and then sliced Kirby with it in its Short sword form.

Amy was pummeling Buu with her hammer.

 **Buu:** Buu turn you into chocolate!

Buu shot a chocolate beam, and due to Amy's rage, she got hit and turned into chocolate.

Then, in one gulp, Buu ate Amy.

 **Amy K.O.'ed!**

Buu then looked over at the other action.

Pinkie was busy dodging Sakura's attacks. Buu decided to take the opportunity to turn the Pink pony into chocolate.

Buu fired another Chocolate Beam.

But Pinkie dodged, causing Sakura to get turned into Chocolate.

Kirby had been blown back by Kimberly's last shot.

Kirby noticed the chocolate Sakura, so he sucked her up, gaining her powers.

 **Sakura K.O.'ed!**

Kirby then hit Kimberly with Cherry Blossom Impact, which sent Kimberly flying back.

Pinkie was dodging all of Buu's attacks.

Buu was getting madder by the second.

 **Buu:** STAY STILL SO BUU CAN KILL YOU!

Pinkie kept dodging.

Buu growled in anger.

 **Buu:** Buu had enough!

Buu shot multiple shots at Pinkie.

Pinkie dodged every one of them.

Buu then decided to fire another Chocolate Beam at Pinkie.

Kimberly shot Kirby with an exploding arrow shot, and Kirby was sent flying.

Pinkie had dodged the Chocolate Beam…

…and Kirby was hit instead.

So Buu ate Kirby.

Bad idea, as Kirby sucked Buu up from the inside.

 **Buu K.O.'ed!**

( **Boomstick: HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT WORK!?** )

( **Siege25:** Beats me. Wiz?)

( **Wiz:** I have no clue.)

Pinkie, Kirby, and Kimberly were the last ones left. Kirby's copy ability had wore off.

Pinkie then pulled out a cannon, and on the side, it was labeled:

Kirby Killer.

 **Pinkie:** Bombs away!

Pinkie shot the cannon and out came Kirby's favorite cake.

Kirby immediately smiled, so he ate it.

Bad idea, as it was actually…

…a black hole bomb.

A black hole formed inside of Kirby, and Kirby got sucked up from the inside out.

 **Kirby K.O.'ed!**

Kimberly shot her power bow at Pinkie, who dodged all the shots. Pinkie then ran to Kimberly…

…and bucked her straight in the head, breaking her skull.

Pinkie then looked around and saw she was the only one alive.

 **Pinkie:** Aww… party's over? Oh well, I'll just go find Twilight and the others and tell them about this awesome party I had!

Pinkie then bounced away.

* * *

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Boomstick: HOW IN THE HELL DID A PONY BEAT THESE GUYS!?**

 **Wiz:** Probably the deciding factor was Pinkie's ability to break the fourth wall, which she was able to pull out whatever she needed.

 **Siege25:** And about the black hole thing, Kirby may have survived being blown up by a planet, but that's nothing compared to a black hole, and inside his stomach, no less.

 **Boomstick: This was just a piece of pie for Pinkie.**

 **Wiz:** The winner is Pinkie Pie.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **Two lovers…**

… **broken up by mind control.**

 **The Battle of Love**

 **Siege VS. Allison**

* * *

 **Siege: Got an idea for a Death Battle? PM Siege25 or leave it in the reviews and he'll see what he can do!**

 **Twilight: Thank you for reading!**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	18. S2 Ep3 Death Battle S1 Ep3 OMM

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the third episode of the second season of my Fanfiction Death Battles and the third episode of the first season of One Minute Melee! The One Minute Melee features Asgore and Toriel from Undertale against Inuyasha and Kagome! The Death Battle features Siege against Allison! Also an update, I'm thinking this Season will only have 10 episodes instead of 15, sorry if this disappoints everyone.**

 **Siege: Aw, man…**

 **Twilight: I can see why he did that.**

 **Strange: As can I.**

 **Siege: Why then?**

 **Twilight and Strange: Not telling!**

 **Siege25: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **-OMM-**

 **1 Minute Melee!**

 **Where every fight is settled in 60 seconds!**

 **No Rules**

 **No Research**

 **60 seconds**

 **1 Minute Melee!**

 **Press Start**

 **(Start is pressed)**

 **Select your characters!**

 **(Player 1 first selects Asgore)**

 **Announcer: Asgore!**

 **(Player 1 then selects Toriel)**

 **Announcer: Toriel!**

 **(Player 2 first selects Inuyasha)**

 **Announcer: Inuyasha!**

 **(Player 2 then selects Kagome)**

 **Announcer: Kagome!**

 **The match up appears on screen.**

 **Asgore and Toriel VS. Inuyasha and Kagome**

 **Is this match ready to go?**

 **Option 1: Hell yeah, let's rock it!**

 **Option 2: Umm… Let me double check…**

 **(Option 1 selected)**

* * *

 **(Old Temple)**

Inuyasha is seen with Kagome training. Usually, you don't see these two doing this, but even Inuyasha was a little shocked when Kagome asked to train with him.

Then, two beings appeared in the Temple. They were Asgore and Toriel.

Inuyasha and Kagome took notice.

 **Inuyasha:** Who the hell are you?

 **Toriel:** Greetings, I am Toriel.

 **Asgore:** And I am Asgore, we wish to see your skills in combat.

 **Kagome:** Ok!

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, obviously shocked.

 **Inuyasha:** What has gotten into you?

 **Kagome:** I'll tell you later, for now, let's take these… things down!

 **(Asgore Fight Theme Metal Cover by GaMetal)**

 **THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!**

 **FIGHT!**

Inuyasha and Kagome start by hitting the Underground's Rulers with a huge combo. Then knocked them back.

Inuyasha and Kagome charged again, but Asgore and Toriel hit them with fireball attacks. They then followed up with a combo of their own.

 **50…**

 **Inuyasha:** WIND SCAR!

Asgore and Toriel were caught right in it.

Kagome fired an arrow into the Wind Scar, and the damage was amplified.

 **40…**

Asgore and Toriel eventually get out of the Wind Scar, and they shoot many fireballs at Inuyasha and Kagome.

They hit for huge damage.

Inuyasha and Kagome got back up, but were hit with huge blows from Asgore and Toriel.

 **30…**

Inuyasha and Asgore then began trading blows again with their weapons.

Kagome began trading blows with Toriel.

 **20…**

Inuyasha and Kagome got the upper hand.

Inuyasha then began hitting Asgore with multiple blows.

Kagome did the same to Toriel.

 **10…**

 **9…**

 **8…**

Inuyasha raised the Tessaiga. Kagome drew her bow.

 **7…**

 **6…**

 **5…**

 **4…**

Asgore and Toriel got up, dazed.

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **Inuyasha:** WIND SCAR!

 **Kagome:** SACRED ARROW!

 **1…**

The two attacks hit the Underground Rulers for the final blow.

 **K.O.!**

Asgore and Toriel fell, both knocked out.

 **Inuyasha:** Alright, now with that out of the way…

Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

 **Inuyasha:** SO WHAT IS UP WITH YOU? First, you ask me to train, and normally you never do that! And second, you were eager to fight those guys! What's gotten into you?

 **Kagome:** Just wanted to show you that I'm not just your average teenage girl.

Inuyasha ponders this for a second.

 **Inuyasha:** Ok, point made.

 **This melee's winners are…**

 **Inuyasha and Kagome!**

 **Boomstick: From one couples battle, to yet another! Siege VS. Allison is coming up now!**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Cue Invader by Jim Johnston)**

 **Wiz:** Normally when a couple is in a fight, they don't fight each other to the death.

 **Boomstick: Unless one of them is controlled.**

 **Siege25:** Siege, the creator and leader of Siege Alliance and my OC.

 **Wiz:** And Allison, the sister of InuJon.

 **Boomstick: Those guys are Wiz and Siege25. And I'm Boomstick.**

 **Siege25:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Siege-**

 **Boomstick: WWII featured many of the greatest soldiers in history, including Alex Mason, Frank Woods, and of course, Siege.**

 **Wiz:** Siege has gone through many things in his lifetime since his last Death Battle. Including getting married.

 **Siege25:** Yes folks, married.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6' 3"**

 **Weight: 257 pounds**

 **Age: Immortal**

 **Looks Like Age: 35**

* * *

 **Boomstick: In previous Death Battles, Siege had a shit load of forms, but he's now lowered that to only… 4 forms!**

 **Wiz:** Base form for Siege now is all three of his forms combined.

* * *

 **Forms**

 **Base Form**

 **Super Saiyan 3**

 **Evil Siege (can go Oni Siege)**

 **Super Saiyan God 3**

* * *

 **Siege25:** Hey Boomstick, remember the price you pay as a Super Saiyan Saiyan 3?

 **Boomstick: Yeah.**

 **Siege25:** Well it's worse as a Super Saiyan God 3, the hair turns red.

 **Boomstick: Oh hell…**

 **Wiz:** Siege has also received the new weapon of Ragnell and has gained the ability to manipulate ice.

* * *

 **New details**

 **Weapons**

 **Ragnell**

 **Can be coated in fire (or ice, due to Siege's ability)**

 **Ice manipulation**

* * *

 **Boomstick: So, wait, if he can manipulate ice, does that mean he's a male version of Elsa?**

 **Siege25:** WHAT THE FUCK? HELL NO! Think of it as a more badass Sub-Zero!

 **Boomstick: Ok, that makes more sense.**

 _ **Siege:**_ _Are we fighting, or what?_

* * *

 **-Allison-**

 **Wiz:** Bill Cipher attacked InuJon's universe 139 years ago, InuJon was thought to be the only survivor, until four more survivors revealed themselves. Human Latios, human Latias, human Leafeon, and this Death Battle's other combatant, Allison.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6'**

 **Weight: Secret**

 **Age: Immortal**

 **Looks Like Age: 21**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Her arsenal of weapons and abilities is incredibly long, about the size of one of my ex-wife's shopping lists!**

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Hadoken**

 **Shoryuken**

 **Spiral Shoryuken**

 **Shinryuken**

 **Guren Senpukyaku**

 **Hiryu Shoten Ha**

 **Kamehameha**

 **Gaster Blasters**

 **Super Saiyan 3**

 **Metsu Hadoken and Metsu Shoryuken**

 **Evil Form**

 **Shun Goku Satsu**

 **Spirit Bomb (instantly charged)**

 **Super Saiyan God 3**

 **With Suicune's Blessed Diamond Sword**

 **Any Water based attacks**

 **Water and Ice manipulation**

* * *

 **Siege25:** Her feats show that she isn't a pushover.

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Has defeated Siege**

 **Helped to kill Demon God Demigra**

 **Killed Demon God Demigra, at the cost of her life.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She has managed to defeat Siege before, has helped kill Demon God Demigra, and even killed him herself! At the cost of her life though, but she was soon brought back, so it's all good! Except for in about 25 seconds.**

 _ **Allison:**_ _Prepare!_

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set!

 **Siege25:** Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Location- Forest)**

 **Allison:** Siege!

Allison is seen walking through the woods, looking for her husband, Siege. Accompanying her was Tia, Tio, InuJon, and Leaf.

 **InuJon:** Where the hell did he go?

 **Allison:** LOOK!

Allison sees Demigra behind Siege, as Siege is seen under Demigra's control.

Demigra then seals Allison in with Siege.

 **Demigra:** Have fun!

The barrier was impenetrable. Even to InuJon.

 **InuJon:** You can't get out Allison, just fight Siege, and make sure you win!

 **Allison:** Ok.

 **(Jin & Xiayou Street Fighter X Tekken Theme)**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Allison and Siege traded blows for a while, then Allison got the upper hand.

Allison hit Siege into the opposite wall.

Allison begins to pummel Siege, but Siege blows her back.

 **Siege:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! SHORYUKEN! HADOKEN!

Allison got up from the combo and drew her sword.

Siege drew his sword.

Allison and Siege traded sword strike after sword strike, neither seeming to get the upper hand. That is, until…

 **Allison:** TIDAL STRIKE!

Siege gets hit with a huge wave from Allison.

Siege gets up and transforms into Super Saiyan God 3.

Allison does the same.

Allison and Siege trade blows some more, Allison gets the upper hand.

Allison hits Siege with many different combos.

Siege then counters her with combos of his own.

They then are separated.

 **Siege:** PREPARE FOR YOUR DEATH!

 **Allison:** Siege… If you're in there… Please stop this!

They both begin to charge the Godly Hadoken.

 **Siege:** GODLY… HADOKEN!

 **Allison:** GODLY… HADOKEN!

They then go past each other, and Allison and Siege are both hit. When the dust clears, Allison is seen bloody and her Saiyan armor off and her black t-shirt completely off, revealing a slightly torn black sports bra.

Siege's armor is gone and his jeans are ripped at his knees, and he is bloody as well.

Siege draws Ragnell, preparing the final charge. Allison does the same. They then charge. When they reach each other, the screen goes black. Then, two spurts of blood are sending with the sound of two swords piercing flesh.

When the screen lightens, Allison is seen with Ragnell in her heart and Siege is seen with Allison's sword in his heart. Demigra's symbol disappears from Siege's head.

 **Siege:** Allison… I'm… I'm sorry…

 **Allison:** It's… alright… at least… we die… together…

Allison and Siege hug each other as they both fall to the ground, dead.

 **InuJon, Tia, Tio, and Leaf:** NO! ALLISON! SIEGE!

They then turn and are VERY pissed at Demigra.

 **InuJon:** Tia, Tio, Leaf… Get the corpses of Allison and Siege back to base, I'll handle this son of a bitch.

 **Demigra:** Come get me!

Demigra flew away and InuJon chased him in anger.

Tia and Leaf, tears filling their eyes, pick up Siege's and Allison's corpses, as Tio contacts Hudson for transport.

* * *

 _ **DOUBLE K.O.!**_

The scene shows a helicopter flying down as Tia, Tio, and Leaf enter with the corpses of Siege and Allison.

 **Boomstick (while crying): Why? Why? WHY!?**

 **Wiz:** Allison had the combat experience over Siege, but Siege beat her in everything else, but since Allison's combat experience was MUCH higher than Siege's, it was enough to counter anything Siege threw at her.

 **Siege25:** Wiz, do you have any feelings? DO YOU REALIZE HOW SAD THIS IS!?

 **Wiz:** Yes, but I must keep my composure. *Starts to tear up.* But it's hard not to.

 **Boomstick: This is so sad, I'm not making a pun for this.**

 **Wiz:** This Death Battle is a tie.

The sounds of Boomstick, Siege25, and eventually Wiz crying is then heard in the background.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **Latias and Latios (Tia and Tio)**

 **VS.**

 **Dante and Vergil**

* * *

 **Siege (crying): While that wasn't me… It's still sad.**

 **Allison (crying): Isn't it, though.**

 **Siege then pulled himself together, as did Allison.**

 **Siege: Anyways, got an idea for a Death Battle? PM Siege25 or leave a review and he'll see what he can do!**

 **Allison: Thank you all for reading! *Winks***

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	19. S2 Ep4 Death Battle S1 Ep4 OMM

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the fourth episode of the second season of my Fanfiction Death Battles and the fourth episode of the first season of One Minute Melee! The One Minute Melee features Spirit Reaper, Lilith, and Naraku from Inuyasha against Mammon, Demon Lord Lilith, and Verin! The Death Battle features Tia and Tio versus Dante and Vergil from Devil May Cry!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **-OMM-**

 **1 Minute Melee!**

 **Where every fight is settled in 60 seconds!**

 **No Rules**

 **No Research**

 **60 seconds**

 **1 Minute Melee!**

 **Press Start**

 **Choose your characters!**

 **(Player 1 first selects Spirit Reaper)**

 **Announcer: Spirit Reaper!**

 **(Player 1 then selects Lilith)**

 **Announcer: Lilith!**

 **(Player 1 lastly selects Naraku)**

 **Announcer: Naraku!**

 **(Player 2 selects Mammon)**

 **Announcer: Mammon!**

 **(Player 2 then selects Demon Lord Lilith)**

 **Announcer: Demon Lord Lilith!**

 **(Player 2 lastly selects Verin)**

 **Announcer: Verin!**

 **The match up appears on the screen.**

 **Spirit Reaper, Lilith, and Naraku VS. Mammon, Demon Lord Lilith, and Verin**

 **Is this match ready to go?**

 **Option 1: Hell yeah, let's rock it!**

 **Option 2: Umm… Let me double check…**

 **Option 1 selected**

* * *

 **(Forest)**

Lilith and Naraku are walking through a very thick forest. They've been trying to find their way out for hours.

 **Lilith:** UGH! There's no end to this forest!

 **Naraku:** We have to keep moving, we'll get out eventually.

The day turned to night as Lilith and Naraku were still trying to find their way out.

 **Naraku:** I swear we passed this tree seven times now!

 **Lilith:** All the trees look the same!

 **Naraku:** Yeah, but are they all green?

 **Lilith:** THEY ARE ALL GREEN!

Spirit was nearby walking when he heard Lilith and Naraku arguing, so he walked over.

 **Lilith:** Great, I'm stuck in a forest with my boyfriend.

 **Naraku:** I'm stuck in a forest with my girlfriend.

Lilith and Naraku just realized what they said.

 **Lilith:** Well, it can't be all bad, since I'm with you.

 **Naraku:** Just what I was about to say.

 **Spirit:** Hey guys, what's up?

 **Lilith:** Spirit! Thank God!

 **Naraku:** We were worried we were the only ones lost.

 **?:** Oh, so you're lost? How amusing.

Spirit narrowly dodged Mammon and Demon Lord Lilith's attack. Verin simply walked out.

 **Verin:** A sneak attack is never honorable.

 **Mammon:** There you go with that honor shit again.

 **DL Lilith (Demon Lord Lilith):** You really need to consider dropping the honor crap, Verin.

 **Spirit:** Really, guys? I did not feel like fighting today. But since you three are here, let's rock it!

 **Lilith:** I shall eradicate you from existence, past me.

 **DL Lilith:** *Laughs* That's a good joke!

 **Naraku:** It's not a joke, it's the damn facts.

 **(Akuma Theme from Street Fighter X Tekken)**

 **ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE!**

 **FIGHT!**

Lilith, Spirit, and Naraku began with an assault of punches, kicks, and other attacks on the three Demon Lords, but the Demon Lords countered with some attacks of their own.

 **50…**

Mammon created a demonic sword and slashed, and Spirit, Lilith, and Naraku barely dodged as a tree was cut down due to the shockwave.

 **40…**

The battle took to the air as Spirit, Lilith, and Naraku clashed with Mammon, DL Lilith, and Verin.

 **30…**

Trees were being cut down left and right from the battle, Spirit, Lilith, and Naraku used one to propel themselves onto a branch. Spirit raised his scythe.

 **Spirit:** BURNING WIND!

The attack hit Verin as he fell to the ground and died.

 **Verin K.O.!**

Lilith managed to grab DL Lilith, smash her into the branch, and throw her down to her death.

 **DL Lilith K.O.!**

The only one left was Mammon.

 **20…**

Spirit threw his fist. Mammon created a sword and swung it, but instead of cutting Spirit's arm off…

…he cut Lilith's arm off as she had pushed Spirit out of the way. Her blood spilled everywhere.

 **Lilith:** AGH!

 **Mammon:** Foolish.

Lilith fell to the ground, slowly stood, and was met with a combo from Mammon.

 **10…**

 **Naraku:** I hope Akuma's training works!

 **9…**

Mammon laughed as he charged to finish Lilith.

 **8…**

 **7…**

 **Naraku:** I shall put you to rest forever.

Naraku charged and grabbed Mammon.

 **6…**

 **5…**

 **4…**

 **Naraku:** DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS!

The Shun Goku Satsu was hit on Mammon.

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

The last hit was made as Naraku's kanji appeared on his back.

 **K.O.!**

Lilith then jumped over Mammon and kicked him into a tree.

 **Lilith:** Pathetic. You still can't beat us.

Lilith then began to fall, but was caught by Naraku and Spirit. They put her on their shoulders.

 **Spirit:** Thanks to that battle, we can finally get out of here!

They saw the opening in the trees and walked out of the forest, hoping to keep Lilith alive as she was losing blood.

 **This Melee's winners are…**

 **Spirit Reaper, Lilith, and Naraku!**

 **Siege25: Hey guys, hope you are enjoying these One Minute Melees, now stay put, because Tia and Tio versus Dante and Vergil starts now!**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Cue Invader by Jim Johnston)**

 **Wiz:** Siblings normally trust each other to the very end.

 **Boomstick: Or develop a deadly sibling rivalry.**

 **Siege25:** And this Death Battle features both of those traits in the siblings that are going to fight one another. Tia and Tio, the Eon Dragon brother and sister.

 **Wiz:** And Dante and Vergil, the brothers from Devil May Cry who absolutely despise each other.

 **Boomstick: Those guys are Wiz and Siege25. And I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Tia and Tio-**

 **Wiz:** When InuJon's universe was destroyed, Tia had thought she had lost Tio forever. The last thing of him remaining was his necklace, but later, Tio returned and reunited with his sister.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **-Tia-**

 **Height: 6'**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Immortal**

 **Looks Like Age: 16**

 **-Tio-**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Immortal**

 **Looks Like Age: 16**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Tia and Tio are Masters of speed, and that's what they use to defeat their opponents.**

 **Siege25:** These guys can go the speed of Fighter jets, and that's only in base form!

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **-Tia-**

 **Psychic**

 **Confusion**

 **Dragon Pulse**

 **Fire Punch**

 **Thunder Punch**

 **Ice Punch**

 **Draco Meteor**

 **Hadoken**

 **Shoryuken**

 **Kamehameha**

 **Shinryuken**

 **Dragon Hadoken**

* * *

 **Evil Form**

 **Shun Goku Satsu**

* * *

 **Last Resort (lasts 1 minute, unable to continue afterwards)**

 **Last Resort Dragon Hadoken**

 **Last Resort Kamehameha**

 **Last Resort Shinryuken**

* * *

 **Mega Evolution**

* * *

 **-Tio-**

 **Same abilities, except he doesn't have Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Shinryuken, and Dragon Hadoken**

 **Replaced with:**

 **Shadow Claw**

 **Dragon Claw**

 **Metal Claw**

 **Metsu Hadoken**

 **Dragon Shoryuken**

 **Last Resort Metsu Hadoken**

 **Last Resort Dragon Shoryuken**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Tia and Tio also have Mega Evolution and Last Resort. However, Last Resort is dangerous for both Tia and Tio, because if they take too much damage while in that form, they could possibly die.

 **Boomstick: But nonetheless, I think Dante and Vergil are screwed.**

 _ **Tia:**_ _Ready, bro?_

 _ **Tio:**_ _When am I not?_

 _They both power up._

* * *

 **-Dante and Vergil-**

 **Wiz:** Dante and Vergil actually got along pretty well during the events of Devil may Cry 3. Until they fought over the ownership of Force Edge, which Dante won.

 **Boomstick: During this Death Battle, let's pretend the brothers made amends for what happened back then.**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **-Dante-**

 **Height: Unknown**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **-Vergil-**

 **Height: Unknown**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Unknown**

* * *

 **Siege25:** We all know what Dante has in his arsenal, but if you forgot, check out Chapter 5 of these Fanfiction Death Battles. Anyways, here's what Vergil brings to the table…

* * *

 **Vergil**

 **-Abilities-**

 **Superhuman capabilities**

 **Devil Trigger**

 **-Weapons-**

 **Yamato**

 **Beowulf**

 **Summoned Swords**

 **Force Edge**

* * *

 **Siege25:** Like Dante, Vergil has multiple Superhuman capabilities, he also has a Devil Trigger like Dante does, and that increases his power incredibly. He can use Yamato, a sword capable of cutting through the fabric of space itself, Beowulf, a set of bad ass gauntlets, all of his summoned swords, and Force Edge, but Force Edge won't be used in this Death Battle.

 **Boomstick: All that? In just Vergil? I gotta stop saying shit like that…**

 **Siege25:** Shit like what?

 **Boomstick: This person won't stand a chance, or that person won't stand a chance. I just gotta stop that.**

* * *

 _ **Dante:**_ _This party's getting crazy, let's rock!_

 _ **Vergil:**_ _Foolishness. Dante. Foolishness. Might controls everything._

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set!

 **Siege25:** Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Arena)**

The scene shows the last segment in One Minute Melee where Tia and Tio defeat Yun and Yang.

The doors then open as Dante and Vergil walk in.

 **Dante:** Now what's a party without us?

Dante and Vergil walk down the ramp and into the ring.

Dante and Vergil's power were through the roof.

 **Tia:** Hm, interesting.

 **Tio:** This could be our biggest challenge tonight.

Tia pointed at Dante and Vergil.

 **Tia:** Alright, we'll take you on!

 **Vergil:** You'll lose, but we'll fight you and win anyways.

 **Dante:** Let's rock!

 **(Taste the Blood from Devil May Cry 3)**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Dante and Vergil swung their swords at Tia and Tio, only for then to dodge and hit Dante and Vergil with multiple punches and kicks. They then knocked them away.

Tia and Tio charged Dante and Vergil again, but were stopped by Dante firing his pistols. They managed to barely dodged the bullets, Dante and Vergil then began to hit them with their own combos, and knocked them back.

 **Dante:** Come on, is that all you got?

Tia and Tio jumped up.

 **Tia:** Not yet.

 **Tio:** We're just getting started.

Tia's right hand began covering in ice. Her right hand was being covered in flames.

Tio unsheathed his claws like Wolverine again. One Claw was coated in blue flames, the other in darkness.

 **Tia:** FIRE AND ICE COMBO!

 **Tio:** SHADOW DRAGON CLAW!

Tio began slashing Vergil like crazy, while Tia began punching the crap out of Dante.

Vergil then knocked Tio away finally, he was covered in a lot of blood.

Dante was knocked away, he wiped some blood from his mouth.

Vergil charged at Tio. Tio turned his claws back to metal. As Vergil was about to strike Tio…

…the sound of metal piercing flesh was heard as Tio had impaled Vergil. But he didn't stop there. He began to slash Vergil like crazy, not stopping until Vergil was confirmed completely dead.

 **Vergil K.O.!**

Dante saw his brother die, and was furious. He hit Tia and Tio with multiple hard hitting combos, spilling a lot of their blood, which some spattered on the screen. He finally knocked them back as they lost a huge amount of blood.

 **Tia:** Shit…

 **Tio:** Damn…

Dante raised his sword over Tio, looking to impale him.

 **Dante:** This… IS FOR VERGIL!

 **Tia:** NO!

Tia Mega Evolved and knocked Dante a away from Tio.

 **Tia:** You damn near killed my brother… NOW YOU WILL DIE!

 **Dante:** Bring it on then, sister!

Dante and Tia began to trade blows with one another. Dante got the upper hand with a sword stab to Tia's gut.

 **Tia:** AUGH!

Tia hunched over in pain. Dante then Axe kicked her face first into the ground. He raised his sword.

 **Dante:** Where was I? Oh yeah… THIS IS FOR VERGIL!

Tio then Mega Evolved and knocked Dante away from Tia. Tia struggled to get up, as she fell again.

 **Tia:** I'll be fine… Go get that asshole…

 **Tio:** You got it, sis.

Tio and Dante traded blows for a good while, Dante sometimes getting the upper hand and other times Tio getting the upper hand. Finally Dante slashed Tio's leg and Tio fell. By this time, Tia had stood up.

 **Tia:** TIO!

Tia then ran at her top speed at Dante, and she punched him straight in the head, which cracked his skull, killing him.

 **(Music ends)**

 **Tia:** Tio, are you ok?

 **Tio:** Yeah, I'm fine.

Tia and Tio looked at their dead opponents before raising their hands in victory.

 _ **K.O.!**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: HOLY SHIT!**

 **Wiz:** While Dante and Vergil have Superhuman capabilities and immense combat experience, that is nothing compared to the power and speed of Tia and Tio.

 **Siege25:** Could you explain to me how Tia cracked Dante's skull?

 **Wiz:** Gladly. We're going to average that the punch Tia just threw has a force of 200 pounds. So in order to crack a skull, you need 520 pounds of force, something that a normal punch wouldn't be able to do. Since Dante has Superhuman Durability, that doubles to 1040 pounds of force required to break his skull. Tia in base form could go the speed of Fighter jets, which have top speeds of 1550 mph, which is Mach 2 speeds. But in Mega Evolution mode, Tia can go twice that speed, 3100 mph, which means she just punched Dante with 620,000 pounds of force, enough to not only break his skull, but possibly every bone in his body.

 **Boomstick: Dante and Vergil just cracked under pressure. They just weren't cut out for the job.**

 **Wiz:** The winners are Tia and Tio.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **The God of Wrath**

 **VS.**

 **The God Killer**

 **Asura VS. Kratos**

* * *

 **Siege: Got an idea for a Death Battle or OMM? PM Siege25 or leave him a review and he'll see what he can do!**

 **Allison: Thank you for reading!**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	20. S2 Ep5 Death Battle S1 Ep5 OMM

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the fifth episode of the second season of my Fanfiction Death Battles and the fifth episode of the first season of One Minute Melee! The One Minute Melee WILL NOT BE TIMED. Yep, and during these, any character can be used except for one's that have been in this style of OMM. The One Minute Melee will feature Richard Liu Zhao, Rachel Liu, Siege, Allison, InuJon, Spirit Reaper, and Uzume against the legend himself, CHUCK NORRIS! The Death Battle features Asura from Asura's Wrath against Kratos from God of War.**

 **Allison: Siege25 only owns Siege.**

 **Leaf: All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **-OMM-**

 **1 Minute Melee!**

 **Where every fight is settled in 60 seconds!**

 **No Rules**

 **No Research**

 **60 seconds**

 **1 Minute Melee!**

 **Press Start**

 **(Start is pressed)**

 **Choose your characters!**

 **(Player 1 first chooses Siege, then chooses Allison, then InuJon, followed up by Spirit Reaper, Uzume, Richard, and Rachel in that order)**

 **Announcer: Siege! Allison! InuJon! Spirit Reaper! Uzume! Richard! Rachel!**

 **(Player 2 selects Chuck Norris)**

 **Announcer: Chuck Norris!**

 **The match up appears on the screen.**

 **Siege, Allison, InuJon, Spirit Reaper, Uzume, Richard, and Rachel VS. Chuck Norris**

 **Is this match ready to go?**

 **Option 1: Hell yeah, let's rock it!**

 **Option 2: Umm… Let me double check…**

 **Option 1 selected.**

 **A clock then appears on the screen, it then shatters to pieces.**

 **THIS MELEE WILL NOT BE TIMED.**

* * *

 **(Forest)**

The sound of battle is heard below. It is Chuck Norris fighting Akuma, Raiden, and Richard's Personas. Chuck was beating them easily. Then, from behind…

 **Siege:** Hey!

Chuck turned around to see Siege followed by Allison, InuJon, Spirit Reaper, Uzume, Richard, and Rachel.

 **Siege:** Your. Dead.

Siege transforms into his Super Saiyan God 4 form. Allison and InuJon are Super Saiyan God 3. Richard and Rachel are in their Super forms. Uzume kissed Spirit and she powered up. Spirit was now in Reaper Armor.

 **Siege:** Nobody messes with our friends and gets away with it.

 **Richard:** Damn right, Siege.

 **Spirit:** Let's rock it.

 **Chuck:** You're next.

 **(Still in the Dark from Guilty Gear X2)**

 **THIS OUGHT TO BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER!**

 **FIGHT!**

Siege and Richard began with a dual combo on Norris, they were followed up by Uzume and Spirit, then Rachel, InuJon, and Allison.

Chuck countered with combos hitting every Siege Alliance member, and utilized the third fist under his beard.

The seven got up.

 **Siege, Allison, InuJon, Spirit Reaper, and Uzume:** HADOKEN!

Norris got hit with all 5 fireballs, Richard fired a magic bolt and it hit Norris. Then Rachel hit Norris with a water wave. The seven charge again, only to get knocked back by a kick from Chuck Norris. Norris charges, looks to hit a CNRK on Siege, Allison, Spirit, and Uzume…

…but they dodge.

 **Siege:** NOW!

 **Siege, Allison, InuJon, Spirit Reaper, and Uzume:** METSU…

They hit Norris in his midsection and back, then his chin and back of his head.

 **Siege, Allison, InuJon, Spirit Reaper, and Uzume:** SHORYUKEN!

Chuck is sent flying upwards. The seven then follow by hitting Chuck in different directions towards each of their teammates. From afar, it looked like a pinball machine. Finally, after a long while, Norris hit everyone with the CNRK as they came to him. Upon reaching the ground, nobody died from the CNRK, which surprised Norris. However, they were all covered in blood and mega scratches.

 **Siege, Allison, InuJon, Spirit Reaper, and Uzume:** SHINKU… HADOKEN!

 **Richard:** ARCANE BLAST!

 **Rachel:** WATER STRIKE!

Norris fired a huge fireball. The attacks collided, and dust blinded Siege and the others.

 **Siege:** Fuck!

 **Allison:** Can anyone see anything?

 **Richard:** Fuck no!

 **Rachel:** Great.

Norris charged. The seven sensed him.

 **Siege (whispering):** Draw your weapons.

The seven draw their weapons, except Uzume, who didn't have a weapon. When Norris got close, Siege, Allison, Spirit, and Uzume lashed out.

It worked. Chuck reeled from the attacks.

 **Rachel:** Now! Twilight's End!

The seven sliced Chuck Norris multiple times with their weapons, they then sent him skywards.

 **Siege, Allison, InuJon, Spirit Reaper, Uzume, Richard, and Rachel:** THIS IS FOR OUR FRIENDS!

Their weapons (and Uzume's veil) became coated in fire.

 **Siege, Allison, InuJon, Spirit Reaper, Uzume, Richard, and Rachel:** GREAT… AETHER!

Norris was sliced many times, then was slammed down. Upon reaching the ground, Chuck's body split into many pieces.

 **K.O.!**

Siege kicked Chuck's head away.

 **Siege:** Try us again, see what it gets you.

Richard and Rachel's forms wore off and they began to fall, but they were caught by Siege and Allison.

 **Siege:** You ok you two?

 **Richard:** We're not dead, does that count?

Siege laughed a little at this. InuJon, Spirit, and Uzume help Akuma, Raiden, and the Personas up.

 **Akuma:** Damn it… That guy was tough…

 **Raiden:** He's lucky… I could've ripped him to shreds…

 **Ares:** Says the guy who nearly died like the rest of us.

 **Raiden:** Do you really want to test me, God of War?

 **Ares:** Would kind of not want to right now, but if you push me enough, I will.

 **Spirit:** Guys, stop it.

 **Uzume:** I don't think you two are capable of fighting right now either.

Uzume then knelt down from the pain.

 **Spirit:** Uzume!

 **Uzume:** Spirit, I'm fine… GUH… Just in a little pain.

 **Siege:** Come on guys, let's get out of here.

Siege, Allison, InuJon, Richard, Rachel, Spirit, Uzume, Akuma, Raiden, and the Personas leave the area. But as they do, somehow Chuck's body reforms and he is revived. He looks at the heroes walking away.

 **Chuck:** Finally, somebody who can give me a decent challenge, even more than Sanshiro.

Chuck smiles in satisfaction as he then leaves.

 **This Melee's winners are…**

 **Siege, Allison, InuJon, Spirit Reaper, Uzume, Richard, and Rachel!**

 **Siege25: Hey guys, hope you are enjoying these One Minute Melees. Now don't go away, because Asura will be taking on Kratos.**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Cue Invader by Jim Johnston)**

 **Wiz:** Gods and Goddesses, powerful deities that are worshipped by their people.

 **Siege25:** But these gods aren't really worshipped by anybody. Asura, the God of Wrath.

 **Boomstick: And Kratos, the God killer. Those guys are Wiz and Siege25. And I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Asura-**

 **Wiz:** Asura lived a happy wife with his wife Durga and daughter Mithra.

 **Boomstick: But if course some guys had to be dicks to him and they took his child and killed his wife. Damn.**

 **Siege25:** Ever since that moment, Asura has been dead set on getting his revenge, hence why many call him the God of Wrath.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: Unknown, looks to be 6'-7'**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Over 12,000**

 **Looks Like Age: 23**

 **Wiz:** Asura is capable of using many attacks and forms.

* * *

 **Abilities (Used in this Death Battle)**

 **Martial Arts Strikes**

 **Projectiles**

 **Homing Projectiles**

 **Asura the Destructor**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Asura is capable of using Martial arts, can fire projectiles at a rapid rate, and can even make them Homing Projectiles!**

 **Siege25:** And as Asura the Destructor, his power skyrockets, and he gains two extra arms.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, you don't want to fuck with Asura.**

 _ **Asura:**_ _I understand it all now! The true reason for my wrath! I could not stand it! There is always some fool who wants to rule the world! Always forcing others to do what they cannot do for themselves! That's why I pray to no one! Nor will I be prayed to! But above all else I will never forgive you for making my daughter cry! This is your end!_

* * *

 **-Kratos-**

 **Wiz:** Kratos was born in the city of Sparta, and like any other kids born there was trained in the art of war.

 **Boomstick: Some of the gods wanted him dead at birth, but most decided to keep him around.**

 **Wiz:** Kratos fought in a war over a special item called Ambrosia, which could heal pretty much anything.

 **Siege25:** But during that, he managed to piss off a lot of gods. So he made a living killing them.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: Looks like 6'-7'**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Over 1,000 years**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Kratos only has one weapon in this Death Battle, the Blades of Exile, which he used to kill multiple gods with. But the question is, will Asura be next?**

 _ **Kratos:**_ _The hands of death could not defeat me. The sisters of fate could not hold me. And you will not see the end of this day. I will have my revenge!_

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set.

 **Siege25:** Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Mountains)**

Asura is seen walking through the mountains with his daughter Mithra and Akuma at his side. Akuma had just finished training when he saw Asura walking with Mithra, and after convincing Asura he wasn't here to fight, Asura invited him to walk with he and Mithra. Then…

…and figure jumped in front of Asura and Mithra. He had white skin with red markings on it. He also wore black pants.

 **?:** Hmph… I figured there was a God here. What I didn't count on was him not traveling alone.

 **Asura:** Who are you?

 **Kratos:** I am Kratos. And your daughter is dead.

Kratos charges Mithra…

…and Akuma knocks her out of the way.

 **Akuma:** UWAH!

The Blades of Exile sliced Akuma in half like butter.

 **Mithra:** Oh no…

 **Asura:** Mithra, get out of here, grab what's left of Akuma and get out of here.

 **Mithra:** But, Asura…

 **Asura:** GO! I'll be fine!

Mithra used her magic to get what was left of Akuma and leave.

Asura then turned to Kratos.

 **Asura:** You killed a friend of mine… NOW FEEL MY WRATH!

 **Kratos:** Fine! First you, then your daughter!

 **(Gouken VS. Ryu Theme from Super Street Fighter IV)**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Kratos charged and swung his blades, but Asura dodged and countered with hard punches and kicks, sending Kratos flying. Asura charged Kratos again, but Kratos caught him with some strong strikes of his own, he then sent Asura flying.

However, Asura recovered and fired some projectiles at Kratos, most of which hit.

 **Asura:** Is that all you have?

 **Kratos:** Humph, I'm just getting started.

Kratos charges again and begins to Clash with Asura, they begin to collide with many fists.

Finally, Asura begins to get the upper hand, and begins pummeling Kratos. Jowever, after a while, Kratos gets tired of it and knocks Asura off of him. While Asura is recovering, Kratos slices Asura twice with his Blades of Exile, and Asura holds his chest in pain.

 **Asura:** What… are those?

 **Kratos:** The Blades of Exile, the Blades which your blood will be spilt on.

Kratos then charged up a huge swing, and Asura caught the blades, but they began to burn his hands. Kratos smirked, removed the Blades from Asura's grasp…

…and hit Asura with a huge shot, sending him into a huge rock.

 **Kratos:** All gods crumble before me.

Kratos began to walk away as Asura was near death. But then, Mithra's voice rang in his head.

 **Mithra:** ASURA!

Asura opened his eyes.

 **Asura:** Not yet… I'm not… Finished… Yet…

A prompt appears on screen that shows the control of mashing the B button, it is seen that it is being done through the button moving up and down with sound effects of the button being pressed heard. At last, it stops and Asura begins to charge up, he then finishes as a giant red beam appears in the sky above where Asura was.

Mithra had just put Akuma back together as they began to run back to Asura, as then they see the giant beam in the sky.

 **Mithra:** Oh no… Asura!

 **Akuma:** We must hurry!

Asura is seen with his arms bigger, and he now has four arms. Kratos turns around to see this new form of Asura.

 **Asura the Destructor**

 **Asura:** I'm not done yet!

Asura charges Kratos as they began to Clash once more, Asura getting the upper hand. Asura then really began to pummel Kratos, Kratos' blood is seen being spilt onto the screen a little.

Kratos finally gets away and charges one last attack. He charges with his Blades of Exile, swings at Asura, Asura catches them…

…and breaks them.

 **Kratos:** What?

 **Asura:** This is for Akuma!

Asura grabs Kratos, lifts him over his head…

…and rips him in two.

 **Asura:** Guess not every god crumbles before you. I sure didn't.

Akuma and Mithra finally reached Asura and see the two parts of Kratos' body on the ground as Asura reverts to normal.

 **Mithra:** Asura, you did it!

 **Asura:** Told you I would be fine.

 **Akuma:** I knew you would pull through, I just didn't expect for you to pull your opponent in half.

The trio laugh at this as they walk away, leaving Kratos' dead corpse.

 _ **K.O.!**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: OH MY GOD!**

 **Wiz:** Kratos was extremely powerful and could use the Blades of Exile well. However, Asura had more power than Kratos could ever defeat.

 **Siege25:** Plus, Asura has dealt with much more crazy shit than Kratos has. Meaning Asura had this battle won from the start.

 **Boomstick: RIP Kratos, he just met his destruction by Asura the Destructor.**

 **Wiz:** The winner is Asura.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **Spirit Reaper and Uzume VS. Kirito and Asuna**

* * *

 **Siege: Here are the characters not allowed: Chuck Norris, Segata Sanshiro, Deadpool, Deathstroke, Godzilla, and Gamera.**

 **Allison: Ok, so the finals are ready and the next match is set up, meaning only three Death Battle suggestions will be taken! PM your ideas to Siege25 or leave a review, and the top three ideas will be revealed in the next episode! Plus the people who created them.**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	21. S2 Ep6 Death Battle S1 Ep6 OMM

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the sixth episode of the second season of my Fanfiction Death Battles and the sixth episode of the first season of my One Minute Melees! The One Minute Melee features Gouken, Ryu, Doctor Strange, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Cirno against six randomly selected Death Battle combatants! The Death Battle features Spirit Reaper and Uzume from Sekirei against Kirito and Asuna from Sword Art Online!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **-OMM-**

 **No Rules**

 **60 seconds**

 **1 side victor**

 **1 MINUTE MELEE**

* * *

 **(Outside the Old Temple)**

Six figures are busy beating down Akuma, Chun-li, Ken, Rashid, Ibuki, and Guile. The six figures reveal to be Scorpion, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Sonya Blade, Terry Bogard, and Mai Shiranui. They walk towards the downed Street Fighters and look to finish them, when…

 **Ryu:** Hey!

The four Mortal Kombatants and the King and Queen of Fighters turned to see six figures approaching. They were revealed to be Ryu, Gouken, Doctor Strange, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Cirno.

 **Cirno:** Who do you think you are?

 **Terry:** Who do we think we are? We are the people who are going to defeat any warrior who challenges us!

 **Sunset:** Like to see you try to keep to that word.

Terry and the others got a little ticked off at this.

 **Mai:** Alright! You asked for it!

 **(Ryu Theme from Street Fighter IV)**

 **GET READY FIGHTERS!**

 **FIGHT!**

Scorpion, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Sonya, Terry, and Mai charged Ryu, Gouken, Strange, Twilight, Sunset and Cirno, but they were thrown by them and then we're hit with some combos from them.

 **Ryu:** Can you stand up after that?

 **50…**

Scorpion then threw out six ropes with knives, they impaled their six opponents.

 **Scorpion:** GET OVER HERE!

Ryu, Gouken, Strange, Twilight, Sunset and Cirno found themselves being dragged towards their opponents. The six then we're hit with uppercuts. Shang Tsung summoned fireballs underneath them.

 **40…**

As they fell, Shao Kahn hit them each with a shoulder tackle.

The Mortal Kombatants and Fighters jumped up, readying their fists to give the finishing blow.

But Ryu, Gouken, Strange, Twilight, Sunset and Cirno dodged and jumped up, hitting their opponents with their feet.

 **30…**

They then knocked their opponents away with a strong kick.

 **Strange:** Is that all you are capable of?

The Mortal Kombatants and Fighters got up.

 **Terry:** Not by a longshot!

They then charged.

The two sides met and began trading blows that were sending shockwaves through the area.

 **20…**

After 10 seconds of clashing, the team of Mortal Kombatants and Fighters got the upper hand and smashed their opponents away.

 **Terry:** Time to finish this!

 **10…**

The classic Mortal Kombat prompt appeared above the Mortal Kombatants and Fighters heads.

 **FINISH THEM!**

They charged.

 **9…**

 **8…**

 **7…**

 **6…**

As they got close, Ryu and the others got up as the classic Street Fighter Super activation sound was heard as they hit their opponents in the chin.

 **5…**

 **4…**

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **Ryu, Gouken, Strange, Twilight, Sunset, and Cirno:** SHORYUKEN!

The impact sent their opponents heads flying off.

 **K.O.!**

 **Ryu:** That was a nice bout.

 **Gouken:** Our time is far from over!

 **Twilight:** Guess they didn't have what it takes.

They then help the Street Fighters up as they then leave the area.

 **This Melee's winners are…**

 **Ryu, Gouken, Doctor Strange, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Cirno!**

 **Siege25: Hey guys, hope you are enjoying these One Minute Melees. Now stay tuned for Spirit Reaper and Uzume VS. Kirito and Asuna from Sword Art Online!**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Invader-Jim Johnston)**

 **Wiz:** Of all forms of teamwork, probably the best kind of teamwork is between boyfriend and girlfriend or husband and wife.

 **Boomstick: And these two couples are looking to prove that in today's Death Battle.**

 **Siege25:** Spirit Reaper and Uzume, the couple of Team Spirit.

 **Wiz:** And Asuna and Kirito, the couple of Sword Art Online.

 **Boomstick: Those guys are Wiz and Siege25. And I'm Boomstick.**

 **Siege25:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Spirit Reaper and Uzume-**

 **Wiz:** Uzume was brought back to life by Spirit after sacrificing herself to save one of her friends.

 **Boomstick: And ever since that moment, those two have loved each other and have devoted their lives to stopping the demon lords.**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **-Spirit Reaper-**

 **Height: 6'1"**

 **Weight: 185 lbs.**

 **Age: 250**

 **Looks like age: 15**

 **-Uzume-**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: Secret**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Appears: 19**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Spirit keeps most of his skills from previous Death Battles. So let's focus on Uzume.

 **Boomstick: I gotta admit, Uzume is one hot chick. Spirit's lucky to have her as a girlfriend.**

 **Siege25:** I think Wiz meant on her attacks, Boomstick. Not her body.

 **Boomstick: Oh…**

* * *

 **Uzume's abilities**

 **Manipulation of her veil**

 **Shoryuken**

 **Chaos Spear**

 **Equestrian Power Punch**

 **Equestrian Power Kick**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Anyways, Uzume can manipulate her veil to block attacks and also increase the range of her attacks, and she also can use the Shoryuken and Chaos Spear like Spirit can. She also has the Equestrian Power Punch and Equestrian Power Kick.

 **Boomstick: A hot chick that's badass too? Spirit is so lucky…**

 _ **Spirit:**_ _Ready Uzume?_

 _ **Uzume:**_ _Oh yeah, let's rock it!_

* * *

 **-Kirito and Asuna-**

 **Wiz:** Ever since they started the game, Kirito and Asuna had began to start a relationship, and eventually, they get married and devote their lives to protecting one another.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **-Kirito-**

 **Height: 172 cm**

 **Weight: 56 kg**

 **Age: 17**

 **-Asuna-**

 **Height: 168 cm**

 **Weight: 55 kg**

 **Age: 18**

* * *

 **Boomstick: For this Death Battle, we're going to look at their main weapons that they use.**

* * *

 **Main Weapons**

 **-Asuna-**

 **Lambent Light**

 **-Kirito-**

 **Eludicator**

 **Dark Repulser**

* * *

 **Siege25:** Asuna's main weapon is Lambent Light, which is and extremely powerful sword that Asuna crafted herself with a boost of 32. Kirito uses Eludicator, which is a pitch black sword. Along with it, he uses the Dark Repulser, which looks similar in design to Asuna's Lambent Light.

 **Boomstick: I can't wait for this fight!**

 _ **Kirito:**_ _In this world, a single blade can take you anywhere you want to go. And even though it's a virtual world, I feel more alive in here than I ever did in the real world._

 _ **Asuna:**_ _I'd rather stay the way I am until the last moment. Even if a monster beats me and I die. I won't lose to this game or this world, no matter what._

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set.

 **Siege25:** Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Forest)**

Spirit Reaper and Uzume wake up on the ground as they survey their surroundings. Then the wrist communicator goes off.

 **Spirit:** Spirit here.

 **?:** Spirit? Thank God. It's Siege.

 **Spirit:** Do you know how the hell we got here?

 **Siege:** Unfortunately, no.

 **Uzume:** Can you get us out of here?

 **Siege:** Unfortunately, no again.

 **Spirit:** Shit… How long will we be in here?

 **Siege:** I think the scanner here shows you two need to beat a duo called Kirito and Asuna, and they're approaching you now! Good luck!

Spirit and Uzume got up and saw two sword wielders approaching. The duo of Kirito and Asuna.

 **Kirito:** I hear that you two are lost, could we assist you?

 **Spirit:** While it pains us to say it, the only way for us to get out…

 **Uzume:** Is by defeating you two in combat.

 **Asuna:** Surely there is another way.

 **Spirit:** If there was, we would've used that way to get out already.

 **Asuna:** I see…

 **Kirito:** Then I guess we have no choice…

Kirito and Asuna drew their weapons.

Spirit summoned his scythe. Uzume transformed into her veil.

 **Spirit:** Let's rock it!

 **Uzume:** I hope you two are ready!

 **Kirito:** Let's go!

 **Asuna:** I am ready!

 **(Rising Sun/Outcast by CFO$)**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Spirit and Uzume charged and attempted to strike Kirito and Asuna, to no avail as Asuna and Kirito knocked them away with a couple of Sword strikes. Uzume and Spirit recovered and hit the duo with their combos.

 **Spirit and Uzume:** SHORYUKEN! CHAOS SPEAR!

The combo hits the sword wielding duo. They get up and charge again. Asuna and Kirito swing their swords and they are dodged by Spirit and Uzume. Spirit and Uzume then strike the couple with a 10 hit combo, before knocking them away.

 **Spirit:** Is that all you have?

Kirito and Asuna get up.

 **Kirito:** Not by a longshot.

Kirito and Asuna begin hitting Spirit and Uzume with a frenzy of combos. They then send Spirit and Uzume into a tree. Before Spirit and Uzume can recover, Asuna and Kirito began to continuously pummel them. After a few seconds of this, Spirit and Uzume knocked them away.

 **Spirit:** I gotta admit, you guys are tough.

 **Uzume:** But we will get out of here!

Uzume then kissed Spirit, incredibly increasing her power. Spirit took off his bracelets.

 **Spirit:** DEMON PONY MODE!

Spirit's power shot through the roof.

 **Spirit:** Let's rock it!

Spirit and Uzume began to continuously pummel Asuna and Kirito. They then knock Asuna and Kirito away.

 **Spirit:** SONIC DEATHBOOM!

 **Uzume:** EQUESTRIAN POWER PUNCH!

The two attacks hit Asuna and Kirito.

At first, all that could be seen was dust. But eventually…

…we see the body's of Asuna and Kirito motionless with blood coming out of them. Spirit and Uzume are now reverted as they are seen just slightly away from the corpses of Asuna and Kirito.

 **Spirit:** I wish we didn't have to do that…

Then, Asuna and Kirito rise as they get revived by an unknown force.

 **Kirito:** That was a nice fight.

 **Asuna:** And now it appears you two can go home.

A blue light began to surround Spirit and Uzume.

 **Uzume:** It appears so. Bye!

 **Kirito:** Bye!

Spirit and Uzume waved bye to Kirito and Asuna as they did the same. Spirit and Uzume then were transported away.

* * *

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Boomstick: MY GOD!**

 **Wiz:** While Asuna and Kirito were Masterful with their swords, Spirit and Uzume's combat experience and power pulled them through.

 **Siege25:** What about the fact that Asuna can heal?

 **Wiz:** It wouldn't have mattered. Spirit and Uzume would've managed to deal enough damage that Asuna's healing wouldn't have mattered.

 **Boomstick: Asuna and Kirito went out with a boom.**

 **Wiz:** The winners are Spirit Reaper and Uzume.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

" **ULTIMATE… ATOMIC… BUSTER!"**

 **VS.**

 **A sound of a back breaking is heard.**

 **The battle of huge wrestlers.**

 **Zangief VS. Bane**

* * *

 **Here are the other two Death Battles:**

 **DiscordRocks' idea of Cammy White VS. Nina Williams**

 **Xovercreator's idea of Siege and Allison VS. Richard and Rachel**

 **Siege: So, of the next three Death Battles, who do you want to win?**

 **Allison: Let us know via reviews!**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	22. S2 Ep7 Death Battle S1 Ep7 OMM

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the seventh episode of the second season of my Fanfiction Death Battles and the seventh episode of the first season of my One Minute Melees! The One Minute Melee features Max, Vincent, and Shelly against Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise! Can these Pokémon gijinka humans defeat their actual Pokémon originals? The Death Battle features Zangief against Bane from DC. Street Fighter VS. DC! Which powerful muscle man will wrestle their way to victory?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **-OMM-**

 **No Rules**

 **60 seconds**

 **1 side victor**

 **1 MINUTE MELEE**

* * *

 **(Veridian Forest)**

The three human gijinkas were enjoying themselves on this pleasant day as they walked through Veridian Forest on their way to meet up with Richard. Suddenly, out of the tall grass came the Pokémon versions of themselves!

 **Max:** Whoa, would you look at that! An actual Charizard!

 **Shelly:** Ooh, a Blastoise!

 **Vincent:** A Venusaur, how nice.

However, the three Pokémon starters rated at the gijinkas.

 **Max:** Was it something I said?

 **Vincent:** No, you hot-headed idiot! They're challenging us to a battle!

 **Max:** Remind me to burn your face later.

 **Vincent:** If we win, I'll let you do it.

 **Shelly:** Pay attention, idiots, or you're going to get blasted!

 **(FL Remix's Cynthia Theme Remix for Sun & Moon)**

Max then bumped his fists together as black leather finger-less gloves appear on both his hands along with his orange dragon wings.

Shelly's Blastoise shell appears on her back. She also gains a wide metal bo with wave-like tattoos on it.

Vincent gains two daggers which have various seeds patterns on them.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

 **FIGHT!**

Charizard used Flamethrower towards Vincent, Venusaur used Vine Whip towards Shelly and Blastoise used Water Pulse towards Max. Aware of the current type disadvantages, Max, Shelly, and Vincent dodged as they began to target their attackers, doing massive am Age with their combos despite the type disadvantage. They knock their Pokémon originals away finally.

 **50…**

 **Max:** Come on, is that all you got?

The Pokémon originals got up and began to spam their Super effective moves on their counterparts.

Charizard kept using Fire and Flying type moves on Vincent.

Blastoise began to pummel Max with Water attacks.

Venusaur began to assault Shelly with Grass attacks.

 **40…**

The gijinkas eventually countered with many combos of different attacks.

 **30…**

The Pokémon originals then began to charge their strongest attacks, but not before knocking the gijinkas away.

 **20…**

Charizard used Blast Burn, Blastoise used Hydro Cannon, and Venusaur used Leaf Storm.

 **10…**

 **9…**

The gijinkas saw the attacks coming and dodged.

 **8…**

 **7…**

 **6…**

The gijinkas then drew back their fists.

 **5…**

 **4…**

 **3…**

They then charged.

 **Max:** FIRE PUNCH!

 **Shelly:** ICE PUNCH!

 **Vincent:** MEGA PUNCH!

 **2…**

 **1…**

The three punches collided, causing the three original Pokémon to faint.

 **K.O.!**

The three gijinkas then reverted back to their casual modes.

 **Max:** YEAH! We did it!

 **Shelly:** Nice job, guys!

 **Vincent:** I believe I made this deal with you, Max.

Vincent then stood, waiting for the flames. Instead, Max patted Vincent on the shoulder.

 **Max:** I'll let you off this time, that was a hell of a fight we just had there, you don't deserve to have your face burned.

Vincent smiled at this statement.

 **Vincent:** Alright then…

Shelly checked her watch.

 **Shelly:** OH SHIT! We gotta hurry guys, or we're gonna be late!

 **Max:** OH CRAP! Let's go!

The three gijinkas began to run as they were almost late in their meeting with Richard.

 **This Melee's winners are…**

 **Max, Shelly, and Vincent!**

 **Siege25: Hey guys, hope you are enjoying these One Minute Melees. Now don't go away, Zangief VS. Bane begins right now!**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Invader-Jim Johnston)**

 **Wiz:** Pro wrestling is one of the world's most popular sports.

 **Boomstick: And these two are more than just pro wrestlers.**

 **Siege25:** Zangief, the Russian wrestler of Street Fighter.

 **Wiz:** And Bane, one of Batman's many enemies.

 **Boomstick: Those guys are Wiz and Siege25. And I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Zangief-**

 **Wiz:** Zangief is a Russian wrestler that was employed by the president of the Soviet Union to show the strength of the Soviet Union to the entire world.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 7'**

 **Weight: 400 pounds**

 **Age: Unknown**

* * *

 **Boomstick: That doesn't sound like too bad of job.**

 **Siege25:** For a Soviet…

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Banishing Flat**

 **Double Lariat**

 **Flying Powerbomb**

 **Spinning Piledriver**

 **Final Atomic Buster**

 **Ultimate Atomic Buster**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Zangief is a wrestler, so he mostly uses grappling moves, such as Powerbombs and Piledrivers. But he has a move known as the Banishing Flat, which he designed to help rid of Hadokens, but is a very damaging move if it hits the opponent.

 **Siege25:** But can he stand up to a powerful villain like Bane?

 _ **Zangief:**_ _FOR MOTHER RUSSIA!_

* * *

 **-Bane-**

 **Wiz:** For 17 years, Bane spent his life in a prison connected to the ocean. Later, he would become what he is now, the villain Bane.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6'8"**

 **Weight: 350 pounds**

 **Age: Unknown**

* * *

 **Siege25:** Bane's only power is pummeling and grappling his opponents. And his strength is unbelivable!

 **Boomstick: So all he does is grapple and strike, like Zangief?**

 **Siege25:** Pretty much.

 **Boomstick: Ok then. So which wrestler will come out on top? Let's find out!**

 _Bane activates his Venom as he prepares to face his opponent._

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set.

 **Siege25:** Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Gotham)**

Bane is seen walking through the streets of Gotham when he is approached by a Russian man.

 **Bane:** Who are you, Russian?

 **Zangief:** I am Zangief, better known as… THE RED CYCLONE!

 **Bane:** Get out of my way.

 **Zangief:** Sorry comrade, but that is not going to happen!

 **(Volcanic Rim Theme from Super Street Fighter IV)**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Zangief and Bane locked up in a struggle for power. Zangief looked to be getting the upper hand, but Bane countered and threw Zangief into a wall of a building. Bane then looked to dropkick Zangief into that wall. However, Zangief moved and dropkicked Bane through the wall.

Zangief charges and gets into another power struggle with Bane. Bane then dropkicks Zangief away and begins to pummel him with many strong punches. Bane knocks Zangief away and charges again. But when he reaches Zangief…

…he is caught by Zangief's double lariat attack. The force of the lariat knocks Bane away.

 **Zangief:** That all you have?

Bane gets up.

 **Bane:** I've got plenty more left.

Zangief and Bane begin to trade blows for a few seconds. Bane got the upper hand and knocked Zangief away again.

Bane then charged at Zangief just as Zangief was getting up and slammed Zangief into the ground.

Bane then attempted to pick up Zangief for a back breaker…

…when his Venom supply ran low, causing Bane to drop Zangief.

Zangief got up once more.

 **Zangief:** FOR MOTHER RUSSIA!

Zangief hit a German Suplex…

 **Zangief:** ULTIMATE…

Zangief then hit a back breaker…

 **Zangief:** ATOMIC…

Zangief threw Bane up and began his famous Spinning Piledriver.

 **Zangief:** BUSTER!

Upon impact with the ground, Bane's skull broke and he died.

Zangief then raised his hands up, pointing his two index fingers to the sky.

* * *

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Boomstick: WHAT!? HOW DID ZANGIEF BEAT BANE!?**

 **Wiz:** Well, Bane was stronger than Zangief for most of the fight. However, his one weakness kicked in as the battle went on.

 **Siege25:** And that is his Venom supply.

 **Wiz:** Bane mainly relies on his Venom to defeat his enemies, but as the battle went on, his Venom supply dropped, which is why he was unable to hit Zangief with his back breaker. Because of his Venom running low, that cost Bane the match.

 **Boomstick: Bane was Bane-ished by Zangief.**

 **Wiz:** The winner is Zangief.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

" **Target acquired. Beginning mission."**

 **VS.**

" **Well, shall we begin?"**

 **Cammy White VS. Nina Williams**

* * *

 **Siege: What did everyone think of that Death Battle?**

 **Allison: Let us know your opinions in the reviews!**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	23. S2 Ep8 Death Battle S1 Ep8 OMM

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the eighth episode of the second season of my Fanfiction Death Battles and the eighth episode of the first season of One Minute Melee! The One Minute Melee features Asuna from Sword Art Online against Lucina from Fire Emblem! Which swordswoman will claim the win? The Death Battle features Cammy White against Nina Williams! Which highly trained woman will take victory in this Death Battle?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **-OMM-**

 **No Rules**

 **60 seconds**

 **1 Side Victor**

 **1 MINUTE MELEE**

 **(Castle)**

Lucina is seen walking through a castle, wondering how in the world she got there. Suddenly, she is approached by Asuna Yuuki.

 **Asuna:** Greetings. Are you lost?

 **Lucina:** Indeed I am. But before I reveal any more information, you must fight me in combat.

 **Asuna:** Very well then, challenge accepted.

 **(A Dark Fall (Fire) from Fire Emblem Fates)**

 **THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!**

 **FIGHT!**

Lucina begins to slice Asuna multiple times with her sword. After many sword strikes and some aerial combos, Lucina knocks Asuna away.

 **50…**

Asuna countered with some sword strikes of her own, and began to also hit some aerial combos on Lucina.

 **40…**

Asuna charged her sword and swung, sending a beam of energy at Lucina, which hit Lucina. Asuna then kept up her assault on Lucina. Lucina managed to finally counter, however.

 **30…**

Lucina then hit Asuna so hard that Asuna flew outside. Lucina jumped out after her. Asuna then sent more energy waves at Lucina. Lucina dodged or deflected them all.

 **20…**

Asuna then sent more waves at Lucina, three times more than she did the last time. At first, Lucina was dodging and deflecting them pretty good. Until she got hit.

 **10…**

 **9…**

 **8…**

 **7…**

Asuna charged.

 **6…**

 **5…**

 **4…**

Asuna drew her sword back…

 **3…**

 **2…**

And hit the finishing slice on Lucina.

 **1…**

 **K.O.!**

Lucina fell to the ground and sat on her knees.

Asuna walked over and noticed Lucina crying.

 **Asuna:** What's wrong?

 **Lucina:** Weak… I've always been weak… and now I'll never get out of here…

 **Asuna:** How can you tell?

 **Lucina:** Upon the first opponent I encountered, I was supposed to defeat him or her in a battle. Now I'm stuck in here forever…

Asuna sat down next to the crying swordswoman and pulled her into a hug.

 **Asuna:** It's ok… I'll help you get out…

Asuna looked up and saw Lucina's game tag.

 **Asuna:** I'll help you get out of here, Lucina…

 **Lucina:** Thank you…

Lucina looked up to see Asuna's game tag.

 **Lucina:** Asuna… Thank you…

Lucina accepted Asuna's embrace, as she sat their in the comforting hug of her new friend.

 **This Melee's winner is…**

 **Asuna!**

 **Siege25: Hey guys, hope you are enjoying these One Minute Melees. Stay tuned, because Cammy White VS. Nina Williams starts now!**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Cue Invader- Jim Johnston)**

 **Wiz:** Soldiers, warriors who risk their life on the battlefield defending their country.

 **Boomstick: But these hot lady soldiers don't really fight for the country they come from.**

 **Siege25:** Cammy White, the soldier from Street Fighter.

 **Wiz:** And Nina Williams, the trained assassin or Tekken.

 **Boomstick: Those guys are Wiz and Siege25, and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Siege25:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Cammy White-**

 **Wiz:** Cammy White was created as a female clone of M. Bison, and served as one of his Dolls, a group of teenage girls abducted and brainwashed by Bison to serve as his assassins and bodyguards. She eventually broke out of her brainwashed state, thanks to Dhalsim, and rebeled against her former master. After the destruction of the Shadaloo base, she was placed upon the steps of the British paramilitary government organization, Delta Red. She has amnesia but retains all her combat capabilities from her former life.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 134 pounds**

 **Age: 32**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Cammy is an expertly trained assassin as she can take out almost anyone in one swift maneuver.**

 **Siege25:** Seriously, why else would I put her in Siege Alliance?

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Spiral Arrow**

 **Cannon Spike**

 **Cannon Strike**

 **Hooligan Combination**

 **Gyro Drive Smasher**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Cammy's arsenal of attacks include the Spiral Arrow, a sliding kick where Cammy is slightly airborne as she twirls in midair, the Cannon Spike, a strong upward kick that sends her opponent skywards, the Cannon Strike, a strong downwards kick, Hooligan Combination, an attack where Cammy jumps while rolling and either puts her opponent in a head scissor or trips them by sliding into their leg, and the Gyro Drive Smasher, a combination of the Spiral Arrow, a bunch of kicks, the Cannon Spike, and finished with a nice takedown.

 **Boomstick: But even with all that, does she have what it takes to beat Nina?**

 _ **Cammy:**_ _Target acquired. Beginning mission._

* * *

 **-Nina Williams-**

 **Wiz:** During the events of Tekken 2, Nina was put into Cryogenic Sleep for 15 years.

 **Boomstick: 15 years? How does she look so young then?**

 **Siege25:** You do realize Cryogenic Sleep retains your age until you get out of it, right? How do you think Captain America slept for 70 years and retained his age?

 **Boomstick: Oh… Makes sense now.**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 5'3"**

 **Weight: 108 pounds**

 **Age: Unknown**

* * *

 **Siege25:** Nina's arsenal of abilities mainly consist of her grappling her opponent, but she does have a couple of striking moves.

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Grappling**

 **Skull Splitter**

 **Geyser Cannon**

 **Blonde Bomb**

 **Double Explosion**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Her striking moves include the Skull Splitter, a downwards chop, the Geyser Cannon, a kick that sends her opponent skywards, the Blonde Bomb, a pulsating strike, and the Double Explosion, a move where Nina rolls, uppercuts, hits her opponent multiple times, and finishes with a downwards Blonde Bomb.

 **Boomstick: This is gonna be awesome!**

 _ **Nina:**_ _Well, shall we begin?_

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set.

 **Siege25:** Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Small Airfield)**

Cammy is seen walking through the Airfield when Nina approaches her.

 **Nina:** Are you Cammy White, agent of Delta Red?

 **Cammy:** I am. Who are you?

 **Nina:** Nina Williams, someone employed me to kill you.

 **Cammy:** Who?

 **Nina:** Anonymous.

 **Cammy:** Well, I'm not going to let you kill me easily.

 **Nina:** I figured.

Nina got into her battle stance and Cammy got into hers.

 **(Tekken Rival Theme from Street Fighter X Tekken (Arrange #2)**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Nina tried to hit Geyser Cannon on Cammy, but Cammy countered with a Spiral Arrow and a nice combo, knocking Nina back. Cammy charges, but Nina catches her with a combo of her own knocking Cammy back.

Cammy got up and ran at Nina. Nina ran at Cammy, they began to try to hit each other with grapple moves, but the other would counter. Finally, Cammy got the advantage in the grappling game with a head scissor.

 **Cammy:** Had enough yet?

Nina got up.

 **Nina:** Not nearly.

Nina and Cammy then struggle against with the grappling game, this time with Nina getting the upper hand with an armbreaker. Cammy, however, got out of it and attempted a Cannon Spike, but missed and Nina hit Geyser Cannon on Cammy, but Cammy countered with a Cannon Strike as she came down. Nina was sent flying back.

 **Cammy:** I think it would be best if you just gave up now.

Nina got up.

 **Nina:** Never.

Nina then rolled into Cammy, uppercut her, hit her multiple times, and finished with a downwards Blonde Bomb.

 **Nina:** IT'S OVER!

Cammy then appeared to be defeated.

 **Nina:** Pathetic.

Nina began to walk away, but then…

 **Cammy:** Lock-on!

Nina turned, only to get hit with a Spiral Arrow. Cammy then kicked Nina many times.

 **Cammy:** GYRO DRIVE…

Cammy then hit a Cannon Spike.

 **Cammy:** SMASHER!

Cammy then grabbed Nina and slammed her to the ground. And the force Nina hit the ground with was so immense…

…it broke her skull.

 **Cammy:** FINISHED!

Cammy then got off Nina and confirmed she was dead.

 **Cammy:** Mission complete.

Cammy then walked away.

* * *

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Boomstick: That was awesome!**

 **Wiz:** While Nina is experienced with her skills, Cammy is more experienced with her skills, not to mention more powerful.

 **Boomstick: Nina might have had some advantage with her grapple moves, she could only hit then at close range.**

 **Siege25:** And Cammy is an expert at getting out of grapple situations. Plus, Cammy would've already hit Nina before Nina could grab her.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Nina couldn't hold on to the victory.**

 **Wiz:** The winner is Cammy White.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **Siege and Allison**

 **VS.**

 **Richard and Rachel**

 **The battle of the Multiversal Couples**

* * *

 **Siege: Who do you want to win the next Death Battle?**

 **Allison: Let us know via reviews! Let us know why too!**

 **Siege25: Even if you guys have a favorite, they may not win. But I would like to see who everyone wants to root for! 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	24. S2 Ep9 Death Battle S1 Ep9 OMM

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the ninth episode of the second season of my Fanfiction Death Battles and the ninth episode of the first season of One Minute Melee! The One Minute Melee features Leaf against Mario! In this type advantage/disadvantage battle, who will be victorious? The Human Leafeon or the famous red plumber? The Death Battle features Siege and Allison against Richard and Rachel! When Siege and Allison are mind controlled, can Richard and Rachel save them? Or will it end with Siege and Allison killing their closest friends?**

 **Disclaimer: Richard and Rachel belong to Xovercreator. I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **-OMM-**

 **No Rules**

 **60 seconds**

 **1 Victor**

 **1 MINUTE MELEE**

 **(Mushroom Kingdom)**

Leaf is seen walking through the Mushroom Kingdom when someone spots her. She tries to get away, but is immediately stopped and is put in a scenario similar to that of a Pokémon battle.

Mario LV 80

Leaf LV 86

Trainer Mario has challenged you to a battle!

What will you do?

Mario selects FIGHT.

Mario selects FIREBALL.

Mario throws a fireball at Leaf, who jumps over it, and tries to hit Mario, but to no avail.

 **Mario:** Let's-a go!

 **Leaf:** Show me what you got!

 **LIVE AND LET DIE!**

 **FIGHT!**

Leaf began to hit Mario with a huge combo, she summoned her Leaf Blade and began slicing Mario viciously very quickly with it.

 **50…**

She finally knocked Mario away. Mario got back up and began to hit Leaf with his combos.

 **40…**

Mario hit a Fire Punch, then a Spin Strike, then a Coin Punch. Mario then brought out his hammer and began hammering Leaf.

 **30…**

Leaf finally knocked Mario away.

 **Leaf:** AERIAL SHORYUKEN!

The attack hit Mario for huge damage.

Luigi was walking by when he saw the battle that was going on. Seeing his brother in danger, Luigi began to run towards the fight.

 **20…**

Leaf continuously pummeled Mario, when Luigi hit her with his Luigi Missile attack. Luigi then began pummeling Leaf.

Tio had opened a portal as he raced through, sensing his wife was in danger.

 **10…**

Luigi tried to attack again, but was knocked away by Tio.

Tio then hit Mario upwards.

 **9…**

 **8…**

 **Leaf:** Thanks babe, I'll take it from here!

 **7…**

 **6…**

 **5…**

Leaf jumped up towards the two brothers.

 **Leaf:** I call upon Shaymin's Blessing!

 **4…**

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **Leaf:** SEED FLARE!

The impact knocked out the two plumbers.

 **K.O.!**

Leaf landed on the ground and knelt from the damage she took.

 **Tio:** Babe! You alright?

 **Leaf:** Yeah… Just… In pain…

Tio picked up Leaf bridal style.

 **Tio:** Come on, I'll get you back to base.

 **Leaf:** Thanks hon…

Leaf kissed Tio on the cheek and he blushed as they walked through the portal.

 **This Melee's winner is…**

 **Leaf!**

 **Siege25: Hey guys, hope you are enjoying these One Minute Melees. Now don't go away, Siege and Allison VS Richard and Rachel begins now!**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Invader- Jim Johnston)**

 **Wiz:** Friends stick with each other to the very end.

 **Boomstick: Unless two of those friends get brainwashed.**

 **Wiz:** Siege and Allison, the couple of Siege Alliance.

 **Siege25:** And Richard and Rachel, the couple of the Multiversal Saviours. Damn it… Why did it have to come to this?

 **Boomstick: Those guys are Wiz and Siege25, and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Siege and Allison-**

 **Boomstick: Wiz, we've analyzed these two so many times, why are we doing it again?**

 **Wiz:** For reasons, Boomstick, for reasons.

 **Stats**

* * *

 **-Siege-**

 **Height: 6'3"**

 **Weight: 257 pounds**

 **Age: Immortal**

 **Looks Like Age: 35**

 **-Allison-**

 **Height: 5'11"**

 **Weight: Secret**

 **Age: Immortal**

 **Looks Like Age: 21**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Is there really anything new about these two?**

 **Wiz:** The fact that they can go Super Saiyan God 4.

 **Boomstick: HOLY SHIT!**

 **Siege25:** …

* * *

 **New Ability**

 **Super Saiyan God 4**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Will Rachel and Richard even stand a chance?**

 _ **Siege:**_ _Ready, honey?_

 _ **Allison:**_ _Oh yeah. Let's go!_

* * *

 **-Richard and Rachel-**

 **Wiz:** Richard Liu Zhao was just a normal 16 year old boy. That is, until he became a Multiversal Saviour.

 **Boomstick: And he travels from Multiverse to Multiverse. And on his travels, you would probably expect him to bump into… His female self, Rachel Liu Ai.**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **-Richard-**

 **Height: 5' 10"**

 **Weight: 165 pounds**

 **Age: 16**

 **-Rachel-**

 **Height: 5' 8"**

 **Weight: 147 pounds**

 **Age: 16**

* * *

 **Boomstick: While you would think they would have the same attacks, they actually rarely share any common attacks or weapons.**

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **-Richard-**

 **Master of Sword and Shield**

 **Super Form (Lasts 1 minute)**

 **Magical Attacks**

 **Sort of can use Martial Arts**

 **Pseudo-Immortality**

 **-Rachel-**

 **Water Magic**

 **Mixed Martial Arts**

 **Fluent Danmaku user**

 **Orbit Sign "Magical Options"**

 **Shock Sign "Unheeded Electric Strike"**

 **Twilight's End**

 **Pseudo-Immortality**

 **Reflect Sign "Prismatic Break"**

 **Weapons**

 **-Richard-**

 **Heaven's Will**

 **Artemis**

 **-Rachel-**

 **Spear**

 **Customized Laser Shotgun**

* * *

 **Wiz:** The only similarity between Richard and Rachel is their immortality, but that won't play a part in this Death Battle for fairness.

 **Boomstick: Hey Siege25, what's wrong?**

 **Siege25:** I don't want to see this Death Battle, no matter the outcome.

 **Boomstick: Ok…**

 _ **Richard:**_ _Who am I? I'm simply a gap portal creator, with powers far beyond your imagination. Now… Amuse me with what you got, ok?_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _For my love, and for the Multiverse!_

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set!

 **Siege25:** Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Forest)**

 **Richard:** Where are they?

 **Rachel:** Better show themselves soon.

Richard and Rachel are seen looking for Siege and Allison. Siege and Allison had disappeared, and no one, not even Goku, Strange, Akuma, or Arceus knew where they were at.

Finally, Richard and Rachel found both Siege and Allison, simply standing there, heads down so you couldn't see their eyes.

 **Richard:** Siege! What are you and Allison doing here?

Siege and Allison then look up. Their eyes are purely red and Demigra's mark is on both of their heads.

 **Richard:** Fuck… That damn Demigra's controlling them! We have no choice Rachel, we must fight them to the death.

 **Rachel:** WHAT!? Richard, you can't be-

But Richard's solemn face told the story. They were going to have to kill Siege and Allison.

 **Richard** : You don't understand. Demigra's control is unbreakable, unless we bring them to near death. However, that's impossible for either Siege and Alison, since they either die, or they don't. It's sad, but we have to stay strong.

And there was no way around it.

Rachel shed a tear, having realized she needed to kill friends she didn't really know.

 **Rachel:** Fine…

Rachel drew her Spear. Richard drew his sword.

 **Richard:** Siege, Allison… If you two are in there, we're… We're sorry… But we cannot fall under your hands yet.

 **(A Dark Fall from Fire Emblem Fates)**

 **FIGHT!**

Richard and Rachel charged, but were hit by Siege and Allison.

 **Siege and Allison:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! SHORYUKEN! HADOKEN!

Richard and Rachel immediately recovered and hit Siege and Allison with their own combo.

Richard and Rachel charged with their weapons. Siege and Allison drew theirs and parried the incoming strike.

The Weapons clanged and banged as they clashed with one another for a good while.

 **Richard** : Goddamnit! If you can hear me Siege, you have to keep yourself under control! If you use 'that' power, it'll be the end of the two of us!

Richard and Rachel finally got the upper hand.

Richard and Rachel hit massive combos on both Siege and Allison.

Siege and Allison were knocked back. They then got up and charged again.

Richard and Rachel charged as the two couples clashed again.

Siege and Allison got the upper hand this time.

Siege and Allison then began to charge their ultimate attacks.

 **Siege and Allison:** METSU…

Richard and Rachel got up as they charged their final attack.

 **Richard** : This is it, Rachel. We must sync together fully, if we're going to win.

 **Rachel** : Right, Richard. For Siege and Allison, we must stay strong.

 **Richard and Rachel:** FINAL…

 **Siege and Allison:** HADOKEN!

 **Richard and Rachel:** ARCANE STRIKE!

The impact caused a huge explosion.

As the dust cleared, Siege had lost his top part of his armor and Allison had lost her Saiyan Armor and black shirt, revealing a severely torn black bra, nearly revealing her breasts. Richard had lost his shirt and Rachel had lost hers, revealing her severely torn black bra, nearly revealing her breasts.

Siege and Allison drew their swords, readying one final charge. Richard and Rachel did the same.

 **Richard** : This... ENDS HERE!

 **Siege** : GRAAAAHHHH!

 **Rachel** : HAAAAAA!

 **Allison** : AHHHHHHHH!

The two couples charged and as they met the screen darkened with the sounds of swords piercing flesh.

When the screen lightened, Siege and Allison had missed, and had Richard and Rachel's weapons in their hearts. Their eyes reverted to normal as Demigra's symbol was removed from their heads.

 **Siege:** Ri… chard… Ra… chel…

 **Allison:** We're… so… r r y…

These were their last words as they fell, dead.

Richard and Rachel knelt over the bodies of Siege and Allison, both crying as they hugged both corpses.

 **Richard** : Siege... I'm sorry too... At least... you can rest in peace... I'll protect your friends for you.

 **Rachel** : Allison... I never knew you... but you didn't deserve this kind of death under our hands...

 _ **K.O.!**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: Why. Must. We. Have. These. Death. Battles?**

 **Wiz:** This match was extremely close. The one deciding factor was the potency of the Weapons. While Siege and Allison's weapons were very potent, Richard and Rachel's weapons were more potent than Siege and Allison's.

 **Boomstick (crying): How can you still not be crying about this, Wiz? Do you have any any feelings? Siege25 already left because of how sad this was!**

 **Wiz (beginning to cry):** It's really hard, Boomstick, to keep my composure.

 **Boomstick: I'm not making a punch for this.**

 **Wiz:** The winners are Richard and Rachel.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **The Season Finale**

 **Siege, InuJon, Spirit Reaper, and Richard**

 **VS.**

 **Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima, and Jun Kazama**

* * *

 **Siege: Who do you want to win the Season Finale?**

 **Allison: Let us know!**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	25. S2 End DB S1 End OMM S1 Ep1 ERM

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the Season 2 Finale of Death Battle, the Season Finale of One Minute Melee, and the Season Premiere of a mini series co-hosted with SpiritReaper42, Epic Raging Melee! The Epic Raging Melee features Eric Draven against Nightwing! Who will win? The Man with the crow or the original Robin? The One Minute Melee features Richard, Rachel, and InuJon getting their revenge by taking on Demigra! Will revenge be served? The Death Battle features Siege, InuJon, Spirit Reaper, and Richard against Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima, and Jun Kazama.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **-Epic Raging Melee-**

 **2 Sides**

 **Epic Battles**

 **1 Winner**

 **This is…**

 **EPIC RAGING MELEE!**

 **Siege25:** Hey guys, what is up? Welcome to the first ever episode of Epic Raging Melee! I'm Siege25 alongside SpiritReaper42, and we're gonna kick start this season with an excellent battle! Eric Draven, a man who's life revolves around a crow.

 **SpiritReaper42:** And his opponent will be Nightwing, the first and former Robin. Before we begin I will explain the rules since this is our pilot episode.

Rule #1: This will be a one on one fight.

Rule #2: No outside help unless it's a team vs team battle.

Rule #3: Fighters must use techniques they are more unique with.

Rule #4: Transformations are allowed depending on how tough their opponent is.

Rule #5: No killing unless one fighter doesn't hesitate or if it's necessary.

Rule #6: One contributing factor will be revealed to who wins the fight when the fight ends.

Rule #7: All Battles will go for 2 minutes or less unless a special scenario occurs.

 **Siege25:** Let's talk Eric Draven here. What does he bring to the table, Spirit?

 **SpiritReaper42:** Well if you haven't watched the movie or read some books about The Crow, I recommend you check it out. It's really cool. Other than that, Eric is technically deceased making him a tough opponent for Nightwing. He has the ability to see through the eyes of the crow that brought him back to life. His arsenal is not much but it makes very deadly. He only carries as many knives at will, he holds a shotgun, and pistols. His other abilities is that he doesn't need to sleep, or feel any pain. But even at that, his healing factor is necessary and he has cat-like reflexes. And you know why Eric will be fighting Nightwing. Because they are tough birds to kill.

 **Siege25:** Well, I know for a fact that Nightwing is no pushover. His main weapons include his Escrima Sticks which he can form into a pole, a grappling hook, wing-dings which are based off of batarangs that can explode like batarangs, and smoke pellets. He is quick, agile, and experienced. If anyone can beat Draven, it's Nightwing. But as for who I pick to win, I have to go with Eric Draven. What about you, Spirit?

 **SpiritReaper42:** I have to go with my homeboy Nightwing. He's not my favorite Robin but he is my second favorite DC hero. The question is, can Eric pull off the win due to his immortality? Or will Nightwing's past experience with Batman make it difficult for Draven?

 **Siege25:** Only one way to find out! It's time for an EPIC RAGING MELEE!

 **SpiritReaper42:** *puts on shades* Deal with it!

 **(Eric's Hometown)**

Nightwing is seen walking through town in search of Eric Draven.

 _ **Nightwing (thought):**_ _He's here somewhere, but where?_

 **?:** You looking for something?

The new voice startles Nightwing as he turns to see Eric Draven.

 **Nightwing:** Eric Draven.

 **Eric:** I am. Who the hell are you?

 **Nightwing:** Name's Nightwing. And you're coming with me.

 **Eric:** Not without a fight.

 **Nightwing:** Figures.

Nightwing readied his Escrima Sticks.

 **(Mortified from Anarchy Reigns)**

 **USFIV Announcer: THIS OUGHT TO BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT!**

Nightwing charged and swung, but Eric dodged and hit Nightwing with a huge combo, sending the former Robin flying.

Nightwing got up and began pummeling Draven with his Escrima Sticks.

Draven eventually knocked Nightwing back.

Only for Nightwing to jump, blocking any punch from Draven, and kicks him down before picking him up.

 **Nightwing** : I have an issue to settle about you murdering Top Dollar and his men!

 **Eric** **Draven** : And you're supposed to be a vigilante.

The man with the crow manage to stab Nightwing on the side with a knife, forcing him to let go.

Draven then started cutting Nightwing with another and aim for the heart.

Nightwing saw this and blocks it before flipping Eric over.

Eric then brought out some pistols and started shooting but

he former boy wonder manage to bypass it with his acrobatics without any problem.

Nightwing then used his grappling gun on the roof of a building and swings.

Draven couldn't be able to get Nightwing while shooting.

 **Nightwing** : Playtime is over!

Nightwing kicks Eric, having him sent through the glass window of a building, braking it in the process but he is not done. He then use his wing-dings to break all the lights in the building.

The room was now dark but that's not stopping neither of them.

Nightwing blends in the darkness while Eric just stood there.

Draven then allows the crow to fly around as he looks through the eyes of it, until if founded the original Robin.

Nightwing then saw some bullets coming but he avoids it, wondering how did he see him but didn't stop as he goes down and beats the man with the crow with a huge Combo.

He then sends Draven down hard to the head, believing he is dead when his skull was broken.

One Minute, Thirty Seconds...

 **Nightwing** : You left me no choice...

He then started to walk away only to hear Draven say something, shocking him in the process.

 **Eric** **Draven** : You never had a choice...

As Nightwing turns around, Eric started hitting him with a shocking before throwing him out of the building, leavong him with a bit of bruises and scars as he bleeds.

The former Robin then noticed that Eric, aside from not feeling pain, can heal up.

Nightwing is not thinking of giving up as he got up and looks at his enemy.

 **Nightwing** : Reminds of someone that can heal... But without feeling pain is new to me.

 **Eric** **Draven** : You can't hurt what you can't kill.

The Crow did not noticed that the original Robin spot him without tilting his head.

This allowed him to come up with plan.

Eric began shooting with his shotgun but Nightwing continued to avoid getting a bullet from it.

 _ **Nightwing**_ ( _ **thought**_ ): _Just a few more to get the upper hand... And..._

Nightwing got down and start punching Eric, making him back up a bit.

But the man with the crow didn't felt that one as he gaev Batman's former sidekick a brutal combo and stabs him with another knife.

He then sends him over, making hom crash on the window of a car.

Eric then walked slowly to his opponent and grabs his neck.

One Minute...

 **Eric** **Draven** : So are you supposed to be a circus performer?

Nightwing then looked at Draven in the eyes before having a smirk on his face.

Fifty Seconds...

 **Nightwing** : Of course I was... I was trained by the best.

The original Robin then kicks the man with a crow, forcing him to let go.

Forty Seconds...

Eric tried to shoot with his shotgun but Nightwing gave him a deadly combo of kicks.

Nightwing then used his smoke pellets, blinding both Draven and The Crow.

Thirty Seconds...

Using the opportunity, the former Robin then jumps and throws a wing-ding, catching the crow as it stabs it and sticks to the wall.

Nightwing then detonated the wing-ding, killing the crow.

Twenty Seconds...

Eric Draven then felt his power draining as he got on one knee before glaring at his enemy.

 **Eric** **Draven** : Die!

He then aims his shotgun.

Ten...

But Nightwing throws another wing-ding at the weapon.

Nine...

The wing-ding exploded with the shotgun, injuring Eric's hands.

Eight...

The former boy wonder then kicks Draven in the jaw.

Seven...

He then punches him, making him feeling easily down in pain.

Six...

Nightwing then picks up Draven and glares at him.

Five...

 **Nightwing** : I really hate to do this.

He brought out his grappling gun.

Four...

 **Nightwing** : But we're done here!

He shoots the gun, bringing him and the man without a crow to the roof of a bulding.

Three...

Nightwing then has the cord around Draven's neck real tight.

Two...

The former sidekick then jumps when Eric tried to use his pistol, then he kicks him hard off the roof.

One...

And it stops right there as Eric Draven falls but the cord saves him while kiling him when his neck snapped.

 **TIME! K.O.!**

Nightwing then sat down being in pain as he groaned.

He then looked through some files from his glove, showing you readers his mission.

It was the files of Eric and his fiance Shelly along with the group that killed the both of them.

 **Nightwing** : If you would've come with me, I could've find a way to help get your life back.

He then erased the files knowing that it's already too late.

Nightwing then got back up as it started to rain.

His communicator was ringing as he answers through his codec.

 **Nightwing** : This is Nightwing... No, I failed the mission... He left me no choice...

Nightwing looked down seeing the corpse of Eric Draven.

 **Nightwing** : He's not an easy target but what's done is done. Just wait for me, I'll be meeting you at the headquarters on my bike.

The former Robin sighed as he groaned in pain.

 **Nightwing** : And I'm gonna need to recover once I get there. Got it, Nightwing out.

He hanged up his codec.

Nightwing then used his grappling gun and got away before the police would even come over, leaving the mess he and Eric made.

 **SpiritReaper42** : HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Well I won't be needing a scarecrow. Cause if I had a cornfield, I would use it to scare Eric away.

 **Siege25:** NO! DAMN IT! I thought for sure Eric was gonna win that one!

 **SpiritReaper42:** Well Nightwing is not a killer but he knew there would be a time he need to do so. We're not gonna explain much but we'll say this since it's the pilot episode unless if we want to do the same for future episodes. But before we do, Siege will explain the factor of the fight.

 **Siege25:** The important factor here was the crow. The crow played as both an advantage and disadvantage for both combatants. While the crow lives, Eric can't die and he can see through the eyes of the crow, allowing him to negate all of Nightwing's abilities. Until Nightwing killed the crow, leaving Eric helpless. In the end, Eric just couldn't hang in there.

 **SpiritReaper42:** That's right Siege. Eric didn't just get hanged... he also just got rekt! *puts on shades again* Deal with it! The winner is Nightwing!

 **Nightwing** : Business as usual.

 **SpiritReaper42** : Before we begin the One Minute Melee, here's a simple hint for next time on Epic Ranging Melee. And Siege will show these hints.

 **Siege25:** A battle of the teachers and students. Magic VS the Force. Which is stronger? Find out next time on…

 **Siege25 and SpiritReaper42:** EPIC RAGING MELEE!

 **Siege25: Hey guys, how did you like that premiere episode of Epic Raging Melee? Let me know via reviews! Now, let's get the Season Finale of One Minute Melee underway!**

* * *

 **-OMM-**

 **No Rules**

 **60 seconds**

 **1 Victor**

 **1 MINUTE MELEE**

 **(Forest)**

Demigra is seen running from a very pissed InuJon. It was one thing to kill Siege and Allison, but to have them kill each other? Not a good way to end your life.

 **InuJon:** DEMIGRAAAAAA!

 **Demigra:** Catch me if you can, Inu-

Demigra was stopped by bumping into someone.

 **Demigra:** GET OUT OF MY-

It was Richard and Rachel, both smirking. They then chuckled.

 **Richard:** Get out of the way? Sorry, but no.

InuJon caught up to Demigra and saw Richard and Rachel.

Richard and Rachel drew their weapons.

 **Rachel:** It's one thing to kill someone. And not only did you not keep your promise to Richard, but also having Siege and Allison fight me and Richard, and have US kill them? YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD DEMIGRA!

 **InuJon:** HE… WHAT!? OH. THAT. IS. IT!

InuJon powered up to Evil InuJon.

 **Evil InuJon: YOU'RE DEATH AWAITS!**

 **Richard:** ALONG WITH YOUR FUCKING TORTURE!

 **(Final Destination theme from Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

 **LIVE AND LET DIE!**

 **FIGHT!**

Richard hits a combo, sending Demigra skywards. Rachel then hits a combo sending Demigra back down.

 **50…**

InuJon then hits his trademark Tatsumaki Senpukyaku to Shoryuken to Hadoken combo.

 **40…**

Demigra is trying to attack, but keeps getting countered by InuJon, Richard, and Rachel.

 **30…**

Demigra finally is able to do something as he shoots multiple fireballs at InuJon, Richard, and Rachel. But they dodge.

 **20…**

 **Demigra:** DAMN YOU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Demigra creates a massive energy ball.

 **10…**

 **Evil InuJon, Richard, and Rachel:** THIS IS FOR SIEGE AND ALLISON!

They Dash forward and grab Demigra.

 **9…**

 **8…**

 **7…**

 **6…**

 **5…**

 **Evil InuJon, Richard, and Rachel:** DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS!

 **4…**

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

The Shun Goku Satsu is applied.

 **K.O.!**

Demigra's corpse falls to the ground.

InuJon reverts back to normal as he begins to cry.

Richard and Rachel walk over to him.

 **Richard:** I know your pain InuJon, Siege and Allison were my friends too.

 **Rachel:** They were friends to all of us.

 **Richard:** The best we can do now is mourn for them.

 **This Melee's winners are…**

 **InuJon, Richard, and Rachel!**

 **Siege25: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed these One Minute Melees. Now don't go away, the Season Finale of Death Battle is right now!**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Cue Invader by Jim Johnston)**

 **Wiz:** Friends and family, a term used very commonly amongst, well… friends and family.

 **Boomstick: And this Death Battle isn't the friendly kind of friends and family.**

 **Siege25:** Siege, InuJon, Spirit Reaper, and Richard, the friends.

 **Wiz:** And Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima, and Jun Kazama, the Kazama/Mishima family.

 **Boomstick: Those guys are Wiz and Siege25, and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who will win, the Season Finale of Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima, and Jun Kazama-**

 **Boomstick: Since we know everything we need to know about Siege, InuJon, Spirit Reaper, and Richard, let's just analyze the Tekken team here.**

 **Wiz:** The Kazama/Mishima family has been anything but friendly to one another. They literally hate each other. Well, except Jun that is.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **-Jin-**

 **Height: 5' 11"**

 **Weight: 165 pounds**

 **Age: 21**

 **-Kazuya-**

 **Height: 5' 11"**

 **Weight: 168 pounds**

 **Age: 49**

 **-Heihachi-**

 **Height: 5' 11"**

 **Weight: 180 pounds**

 **Age: 75**

 **-Jun-**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 119 pounds**

 **Age: 43**

* * *

 **Boomstick: These guys only have one ability, and that is fighting.**

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **-Jin-**

 **Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts**

 **Mishima Style Karate**

 **Karate**

 **-Kazuya-**

 **Mishima Style Karate**

 **-Heihachi-**

 **Mishima Style Karate**

 **-Jun-**

 **Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Jin, Kazuya, and Heihachi all use the Mishima Style Karate fighting arts. Jun and Jin use the Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts fighting style. And Jin has even learned a little bit of normal Karate.

 **Siege25:** Now this is how you do a season finale!

 _ **Jin:**_ _I can't allow you to live._

 _ **Kazuya:**_ _How interesting, I'll happily take you on._

 _ **Heihachi:**_ _It's been too long since I enjoyed a fight._

 _ **Jun:**_ _Get ready!_

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set.

 **Siege25:** Let's end this season's final debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR THE SEASON FINALE OF DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Dojo)**

Inside a dojo, Siege and InuJon were training with Richard and Spirit, when the doors open to reveal Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima, and Jun Kazama. The four stop to look at their opponents.

 **Siege:** Oh, hello.

 **Richard:** Can we help you?

Jin, Kazuya, Heihachi, and Jun walk in.

 **Jin:** You can help us by letting us take you in for questioning.

 **Kazuya:** Oh please Jin, they're not going to-

 **Spirit:** Sure.

This surprised Kazuya.

 **Kazuya:** Wow, wasn't expecting-

 **Spirit:** But not without a fight.

 **Kazuya:** Ok, never mind.

 **Heihachi:** You should know that you four are about to face the King of the Iron Fist and his family!

 **InuJon:** Pfft… We've fought worse.

Siege, Spirit, InuJon, and Richard got into their stances.

Their opponents did the same.

 **(Tekken Rival Theme from Street Fighter X Tekken (Arrange #1)**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

The Kazama/Mishima family tried to hit their opponents, but Siege, InuJon, Spirit, and Richard dodged and hit them with a nice combo, knocking them away.

 **Siege, InuJon, and Spirit:** HADOKEN!

 **Richard:** ARCANE BLAST!

The Kazama/Mishima family got blasted hard.

Siege, InuJon, Spirit, and Richard charged again, only to get hit with nice combos from each member of the Kazama/Mishima family, knocking them away.

 **Jin:** Ready to give up?

Siege and the others jump up.

 **Siege:** Not by a longshot.

Siege, InuJon, Spirit, and Richard then hit another huge combo on the Kazama/Mishima family.

They try to counter, but are unable to.

 **Richard:** Let's end this!

With one swing of their weapons, they cut their opponents in half effortlessly.

 **Siege:** Huh, not even a challenge.

 _ **K.O.!**_

* * *

 **Boomstick: Wow.**

 **Wiz:** This wasn't even close. Siege, InuJon, Spirit, and Richard best the Kazama/Mishima family in every aspect.

 **Siege25:** Yeah, and not even the Devil Gene was gonna help.

 **Boomstick: Looks like the Kazama/Mishima family couldn't pull themselves together.**

 **Wiz:** The winners of the Season Finale of Death Battle are Siege, InuJon, Spirit Reaper, and Richard.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **Harry Potter and the Clash of Magicians**

 **Mimir VS. Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Siege: Got an idea for a Season 3 Death Battle?**

 **Allison: Let us know via reviews or PM!**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	26. BonusEp ERM SpiritReaper42 B-Day Special

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with a bonus episode of Epic Raging Melee in honor of SpiritReaper42's birthday! This episode is Sadako VS. Kayako!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters used belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **2 Sides**

 **Epic Battles**

 **1 Winner**

 **This is…**

 **EPIC RAGING MELEE!**

* * *

Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Welcome to another episode of Epic Raging Melee! As always, I'm Siege25 alongside SpiritReaper42! And Spirit, for your birthday, we have an amazing match for you. Sadako and Kayako. I literally know nothing about these two so you will have to fill me in here on what we are looking at here.

SpiritReaper42: Thanks Siege25 and yes I will fill you in. First there's Sadako, if you have seen the movie known as The Ring or as in the original movie made in Japan Ringu, you're in for something big. As in her full name Sadako Yamamura, she was an outcast who possesses supernatural abilities that cause a number of unfortunate events for her, leading to her being thrown down and imprisoned in a well. Good job there to whoever did that because her spirit, along with the power of nensha, survived and put itself into a video tape that kills anyone who views it unless someone else watches it within seven days. Basically a never-ending curse.

Siege25: Jeez.. So where does Kayako come into play?

SpiritReaper42: Well you're gonna see how dark it gets if you would've saw The Grudge or in Japan Ju-On. Kayako Saeki and her son Toshio, including their cat Mar were killed off by husband and father Takeo, in an act of jealous rage when he found out in Kayako's diary that she was in love with another man, who was her first love, despite him having a wife and unborn child. Takeo snaped his wife's neck and stabbing her with a box cutter after viloently assualting her and injuring her by pushing her down the stairs and killed his son and the cat. Takeo also did that because he believes that Toshio was not his son after reading the diary. Apparently there's no telling on how Takeo killed his son in different ways considering how Japan or America made these films but let's not go into those kind of details. Poor kid. Takeo himself left his dead wife in the attic of their bedroom closet and left his dead son as well. Don't worry, Kayako got back at him eventually. But if you think that stops there, think again my friend. She and her son now hunts their home and whoever goes there, or comes in contact with the person entering there will be killed by Kayako or Toshio, as an onryō, meaning vengeful spirit, in many ways and no matter where you go. Also a never-ending curse. I'll tell you what kind of abilities they have and how they will appear after see how you would react to this.

Siege25: So what would happen if you went into the house Kayako haunts and at the same time watch Sadako's tape?

SpiritReaper42: For this battle we'll know for sure. *looks at viewers and winks while whispering* I'm bringing Siege25 to the Seaki home and I have the tape. *looks at Siege25* But first let's talk about appearances. For Sadako, after watching the video, you'll receive a phone call to let you know the seven days or anything in regards to it. She appears as a young woman dressed in white, whose face is concealed behind her long black hair. But one look and you see what looks like she has no eyes. As for Kayako, she appears with long dark hair covering her pale face, unsettling wide eyes, twisted movements with crunching neck bones, and a haunting death rattle, because having her neck snapped by her husband caused her throat to be curshed, and covered in blood along with her dress. Toshio will take part but he won't be around for the whole battle. He is still young with short hair, picthed black eyes, he is pale wearing only his underwear, which is the last clothing he was wearing, probably, before being killed, and makes a meowing sound.

Siege25: Ah, I see... But still, I'd like to wonder what happens when you watch the tape of Sadako inside Kayako's house.

SpiritReaper42: Slow down Siege25. I'm getting there. But after watching the video and getting the phone call, Sadako will appear and whether you look into the eyes of her or not, she will cause some heart attacks or "death by fright". But if none of those things, she can use her psychic powers, float like any ghost, and extends her hair and does anything with it to kill her victims. Kayako will crawl right up to you and cause death by touching your skin or many ways. Such as ripping off your eyes or jaw or both, or viciously and brutally assualting you to death. As far as the killings go in the Ju-On or The Grudge films, they don't show how Kayako and Toshio does the killings whenever they drag their victims to God knows where, but at least they sometime show the after effects of the very victims.

Siege25: I see... Can we get to the part on what happens when you play- *notices that Spirit is holding a tape* SpiritReaper42, what is that in your hand?

SpiritReaper42: Before I answer that. Let's just leave out a message to our fans. This episode of Epic Ranging Melee, as a bonus this will not be timed and in this scenario will be taking place at the Saeki house along with watching the tape inside. And for this scenario me and Siege25 will be taking part in this. What he himself doesn't know, we're already at the front of the house.

Siege25: What the-?

Siege25 saw the house.

Siege25: You planned this!? That tape is the tape of Sadako!? Damnit... Why do I always get dragged into stuff like this?

SpiritReaper42: Look if it makes you feel a bit better, I dragged Delirious and CaRtOoNz so they'll die first before the battle begins. But let's make a bet just in case. Double or nothing fifty bucks. If no result has happen and the video and house is fake, you win and we'll have to make up our own scenario.

H20 Delirious: What's up everybody?! H20 Delirious and we are so fucking pumped to be part of this episode! How are guys?!

CaRtOoNz: Oh I'm definitely good Delirious! We're about to get scared the shit out of us!

SpiritReaper42: *goes inside with Siege, Delirious and CaRtOoNz as he puts the tape in the TV* So without any objections and further delayed, who will win this ghostly fight? The cursed house or the cursed tape? Will Sadako be the superior spirit or will Kayako continue with her death rattle

Siege25: Bet on. Let's do this. *puts on shades* Deal with it! *takes off shades* Oh hey, a nice couch to sit on.

CaRtOoNz: *sits down* Hell yeah it is!

H20 Delirious: This will be so awesome!

SpiritReaper42: It's time for an EPIC RAGING MELEE! *sits and pushes play as the video goes on* Alright this is interesting.

Siege25 notices that it was 10 minutes and nothing happened.

Siege25: It seems that nothing is-

Siege25 hears his phone ring. He answers it.

Siege25: Hello?

SpiritReaper42: Oh no... Siege25 turn your phone around!

H20 Delirious: I was gonna say that this is bullshit but now we're fucking dead!

CaRtOoNz: This is just like those damn movies!

Siege25 turns his phone around.

Siege25: Well how can I listen to this phone call?

Sadako: *makes a high-pitched sound through*

SpiritReaper42: Now you know.

Everyone hears a meow and looks and sees Toshio just siting there making them back up.

H20 Delirious: HOLY SHIT! IT'S THAT KID!

SpiritReaper42: It's Toshio!

CaRtOoNz: God dammit why did we agree to take part of this shit?!

Siege25: Uh, guys!? Look at the TV!

Sadako begins crawling out of it.

Siege25: Didn't you say it was seven days before she did that, SpiritReaper42!? And where is Kayako!?

SpiritReaper42: *looks at the tv* Hey the films pretty much show that not everyone dies on the seventh day!

H20 Delirious: I'M GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!

Delirious tries to run out but Sadako extends her hair and catches both Delirious and Toshio before dragging them in the tv.

H20 Delirious: HELP ME! *gets sucking in with Toshio*

CaRtOoNz: *laughs* I might as well die happy seeing this happen to Delirious.

Spirit hears the croaking sound.

SpiritReaper42: Well at least we know where Kayako is.

Kayako crawls down the stairs with her usual death rattle and quickly catches CaRtOoNz before dragging him.

CaRtOoNz: Oh shit! No!

CaRtOoNz screamed as Kayako drags him away and disappears before slowly coming back.

Siege25: What the hell did we get ourselves into!?

Sadako then crawls out of the TV and spots Kayako.

Siege25: Are they gonna fight now!?

SpiritReaper42: Yeah but we need to make sure they're not looking at us! So let's just back away just as much and cue the announcer!

 **(How can I live by III Nino)**

 **USFIV Announcer: ARE YOU READY? FIGHT!**

Sadako was slowly walking towards Kayako as her hair began to extend.

Kayako quickly tackles her foe and drags her away leaving the room silent.

SpiritReaper42 was now confused by this.

SpiritReaper42: Was that it?

SpiritReaper42 and Siege25 sees Kayako crawling back while struggling to escape from Sadako's hair.

Sadako herself had stabbed her opponent's right eye with her hair while tilting her head before turning to the hosts.

SpiritReaper42: Never mind. Don't look at her eyes.

SpiritReaper42 had covered his eyes.

Siege25 covered his eyes too.

Sadako turns back to her new enemy as she used her her hair to stab her other eye making her disappear before turning to the hosts and slowly walks towards them.

SpiritReaper42: Wait! We know what you want! Here's the tape!

SpiritReaper42 threw the tape next to Sadako not long before Kayako came back and crushed the tape before turning to Sadako.

Sadako used her power to throw Kayako through a wall before walking towards her.

SpiritReaper42: It was worth a try...

Siege25: No kidding, let's get out of here while we can!

SpiritReaper42: Yeah but we can't miss this fight! We need to know a winner so we can explain the factor at least!

Kayako threw her enemy through a wall right past the hosts as she crawled slowly to her with her rattle getting loud.

Siege25: Now what the hell do we do!?

SpiritReaper42: Just keep watching!

SpiritReaper42 went to the window and looked through as Sadako and Kayako were now in the back being close to the well.

SpiritReaper42: It is a small world after all.

Sadako used her hair and wrapped it around her challenger along with throwing her around to the side off the well.

Kayako got back up unfazed by the attack and quickly tackles her opponent and preceded to viciously assaulted her with the ammount of force she used to her other victims.

The girl from the cursed tape through her foe off also unfazed by the attack and began using her hair to rip off every part of her body.

Siege25: My God, this is brutal!

However, it seems that Sadako and Kayako lost interest in each other and looked at SpiritReaper42 and Siege25.

Siege25: Umm? Spirit? Why are they looking at us like that?

Siege25 then saw hair be lashed at him as he barely dodged.

Siege25: SHIT! THEY LOST INTEREST IN FIGHTING EACH OTHER, NOW THEY'RE AFTER US!

SpiritReaper42: I got an idea!

SpiritReaper42 smirks as he looks at Kayako.

SpiritReaper42: Hey Kayako, you do realize that Sadako did kill your son and dragged him in the tv, right?!

SpiritReaper42 looks at Sadako just as Kayako now turns her attention to her.

SpiritReaper42: And let's not forget that Kayako broke your tape, meaning that you'll never be around enough to kill your victims!

Sadako now turns her attention to Kayako as the both attacked each other with their powers.

Sadako threw Kayako right at the side of the well while walking towards her.

Kayako got up and grabs Sadako before losing balance as they both fell in the well, leaving both Siege25 and SpiritReaper42 confused as half an hour passed.

SpiritReaper42: Uh... Siege25... What just happen?

Siege25: I think they both fell in the- Uhh...

Kayako and Sadako then both rose through the ground in front of Siege25 and SpiritReaper42.

Siege25: Uh-oh... Spirit, your plan worked for a little bit, but it's not working anymore! Should we run yet?

SpiritReaper42: You hide! I'll distract them!

SpiritReaper42 had run out as he saw both Sadako and Kayako on both sides and manage to get them to go into the wall.

He then had the lid on the top and had placed in some seals to keep them in before sighing in relief and heads back inside.

SpiritReaper42: Okay Siege you can come out. Now it's over for sure. Let's talk about the deciding factor before we get out of here.

SpiritReaper42 sat on the couch while writing down some warning signs.

Siege25: Thank God. Umm... But there was no K.O...

SpiritReaper42: True but the one factor is the same word I said, never-ending. By the time we're gone, they'll just keep fighting each other since Toshio is now gone and the tape is broken their would go on til somebody probably comes here or watch another copy of the tape. This match is a Draw.

SpiritReaper42: Well Siege. I owe you an apology for bring you in the mix. But look at the bright side. At least CaRtOoNz and Delirious were the first to die off. That's why I brought them here. But they'll be back anyway.

Siege25: So... Who's gonna control Sadako and Kayako?

SpiritReaper42: I know a guy but I'm gonna owe him some money.

SpiritReaper42 grabs his phone and dialed just as he and Siege25 heard the familiar meow.

SpiritReaper42: Don't tell me...

SpiritReaper42 turns to see Toshio and hears a the death rattle. Knowing what's gonna go down, he runs out and closes the door and had it stuck leaving Siege alone with Toshio and Kayako just as she crawled out of the closet.

SpiritReaper42: Sorry Siege! But you're on your own!

SpiritReaper42 turns and sees Sadako without even having a chance to leave.

Siege25: SON OF A GUN! SPIRIT, YOU ASS! GOD DAMNIT!

Siege25 runs for the door, but Toshio meets him there. He turns around as Kayako approaches him.

Siege25: God, please, God, please, God, please let me live...

SpiritReaper42 was holding onto something as Sadako had her hair around him. He then looked at the viewers with a nervous smile.

SpiritReaper42: This episode is based off of two things. The original episode of the Red vs Blue/Death Battle Meta vs Carolina made by Screwattack and Rooster Teeth! Whoa! The new movie made from Japan of the very icons called Sadako vs Kayako! You should go see it! It's a very good movie!

Sadako managed to had SpiritReaper42 let go and drags him to the tv while he was trying to grab onto something.

SpiritReaper42: And don't worry! I manage to call out a guy we all know! Hopefully he'll be on time or we'll go beat him for being to late! If we ever come back! We'll see you later on the next time of- OH MY GOD!

Sadako had succeeded in bring SpiritReaper42 inside the tv as she went back and tv itself went off.

Siege25 was being dragged away by Kayako.

Siege25: EPIC RAGING MELEE! I'm so dead...

Kayako drags Siege25 in the attic and the whole house was quiet until the door broke down, which it reveals a familiar red and black spandex mercenary that never shuts up appears, holding his favorite guns and swords and eating a chimichanga.

Deadpool: *looks at the viewers* It's time to party! DEADPOOL IS HERE BITCHES!

* * *

 **Siege25: Happy Birthday to SpiritReaper42! 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	27. S3 Ep1 Death Battle S1 Ep2 ERM

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the first episode of the third season of my Fanfiction Death Battles and the second episode of the first season of Epic Raging Melee! The Epic Raging Melee features Doctor Strange and Twilight Sparkle against Obi Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker from Star Wars! Which is stronger? Magic or the Force? The Death Battle features Mimir against Harry Potter! Which Magician is stronger?**

 **Also, Xovercreator will be joining Siege25, Wiz and Boomstick as an analyzer for Death Battle!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **-Epic Raging Melee-**

 **2 Sides**

 **Epic Battles**

 **1 Winner**

 **This is…**

 **EPIC RAGING MELEE!**

 **Siege25:** Hey guys, welcome to the next episode of Epic Raging Melee! As always, I'm Siege25 alongside SpiritReaper42, and boy, do we have a good fight on this episode. This fight features Doctor Strange and Twilight Sparkle, the Sorcerer Supreme and his apprentice.

 **SpiritReaper42:** And their opponents will be Obi-Wan, the legendary Jedi Master and his apprentice, the son of Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker. In this scenario Twilight has had little training and Obi-Wan was brought back for a purpose.

 **Siege25:** So Spirit, give me some insight on Obi-Wan and Luke.

 **SpiritReaper42:** Well for one, Obi-Wan has been a legend since he defeated and killed one of the dark siths, Darth Maul. He also defeated his former ally and friend Anakin Skywalker and while believing he was dead, Anakin eventually killed him after being known as Darth Vader. I know we're not supposed to put too much information but I am a huge Star Wars fan as long as I can remember. But that also leaves Anakin's son and Obi-Wan's apprentice, Luke Skywalker. He defeated his father but refused to kill him, also proving he is another legend.

 **Siege25:** Let me just start out by saying, I think that both duos are going to be in a run for their money so to speak. Twilight and Strange have their Magic Bolts and all that and since Twilight is not really far in her training, she'll only be able to use Bolts of Balthaak and Vapors of Valtor. And Strange and Twilight can also fight hand to hand thanks to a little help from Siege, Akuma, and Ken. They can use the Ansatsuken fighting style, and have even mastered the Hadoken and Shoryuken! They even made them their own with the Metsu Mage Hadoken and the Mageryuken, alterations of the Metsu Hadoken and Shinryuken. Their ultimate attack could seal the deal too. It's the Equestrian Vishanti Blast, an attack that shoots a giant yellow beam and a giant Rainbow beam. In other words... TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERFUCKERS! So, Spirit, who do you favor here?

 **SpiritReaper42:** I haven't got a chance to say this. Both Obi-Wan and Luke have the exact ability of the force, and no body can dodge or block unless if you have anything to counter, they're also trained fighters, smart, quick, and acrobatics. And they both wield their lightsabers like any other Jedi. Obi-Wan has blue and Luke has green. And yeah I go for both Luke and Obi-Wan, cause with the force, Twilight and Strange won't be able to get past it without countering it.

 **Siege25:** I have to go with my homedawgs Strange and Twilight, if anyone can beat Obi Wan and Luke, it's the Sorcerer Supreme and his apprentice. So will the Force be with Obi Wan and Luke? Or will Vishanti guide Strange and Twilight to a victory?

 **SpiritReaper42:** Well that question will be answered on this episode! Cause it's time for a two-minute battle of fun! It's time for an EPIC RAGING MELEE! *puts on shades* So deal with it!

 **Siege25:** *puts on shades* And that's the bottom line, because Siege25 said so!

 **(Training Grounds)**

Twilight is seen just now perfecting the Vapors of Valtor with Strange watching her.

 **Twilight:** I did it, I did it!

 **Strange:** Bravo, my student!

All of a sudden, Strange and Twilight sense someone approaching as Obi-Wan and Luke appear behind them.

 **Strange:** Can we be of assistance?

 **Obi-Wan:** No, no, we are in no need of assistance, young man. We are simply looking for two people, a man and a woman, both with magical capabilities. The Force tells me that you two are the ones we're looking for.

 **Twilight:** What do you need us for?

 **Luke:** Oh… I think he's going to tell you.

Obi-Wan then began using Force persuasion.

 **Obi-Wan:** We will come with you.

It had no effect on Strange. However, Twilight was falling for it.

 **Twilight:** We will come with you.

 **Strange:** Twilight, what are you-?

 **Obi-Wan:** Do not worry Strange, they have good intentions.

 **Twilight:** Don't worry Strange, they have good intentions.

Strange had read about this in a history book of the Star Wars universe.

 **Strange:** Force persuasion, used best by you, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan stops using Force persuasion at this.

 **Obi-Wan:** Why Doctor Strange, how did you-?

 **Strange:** Read about you in the history books of your universe, the legend. Obi-Wan Kenobi. How did I not see it sooner.

Twilight recovers.

 **Twilight:** What the…? What just-?

 **Strange:** You were under Force persuasion, Twilight. Obi-Wan, if I may… Let us duke it out. The Sorcerer Supreme and his apprentice against the legendary Jedi Master and his apprentice.

 **(Cue Gouken VS. Ryu Theme from Street Fighter IV)**

Obi-Wan simply nods as he draws his lightsaber. Luke draws his.

 **Obi-Wan:** Accepted. Show me your training in the Force, Luke.

 **Luke:** Yes, Obi-Wan.

 **USFIV Announcer: PULL OUT ALL THE STOPS! FIGHT!**

 **2 minutes…**

Twilight shot a magic bolt at Luke, but Obi-Wan used Force deflect to send it right back at her.

Twilight gaped in awe as her own attack struck her. Luke charged and struck Twilight with his lightsaber multiple times, but was stopped by Doctor Strange, who punched him away from Twilight.

Twilight recovered as she and Strange began to pummel Luke, but Twilight was sent flying into a wall via Obi-Wan's Force push.

 **Twilight:** Ouch…

Strange continued his assault on Luke.

 **Strange:** TAKE THIS, BOLT OF BALTHAAK!

Luke was sent flying. Obi-Wan tried to use Force push on Strange, but to no avail. The Sorcerer Supreme then began to pummel the Jedi Master. Luke saw his master in danger as he charged, but Strange teleported away and sent the Jedi Master and his apprentice flying with his magic throw, which sent them through a wall.

 **1 minute, 30 seconds…**

Twilight and Strange slowly walked in, looking around for Obi-Wan and Luke.

They found them as Luke and Obi-Wan hit them from behind and began to hit them many times with their lightsabers.

They knocked Twilight and Strange away as it looked like they were knocked out.

 **1 minute…**

 **Luke:** You should have came with us peacefully.

Twilight and Strange got up.

 **Twilight:** We're not done yet.

Both Obi-Wan and Luke were shocked.

 **Obi-Wan:** How are you-? What kind of magicians are you?

 **50 seconds…**

Twilight and Strange smirked.

 **Twilight and Strange:** Only the best.

Strange and Twilight began to pummel the Jedi Master and his apprentice again.

 **40 seconds…**

They knocked them away again. Obi-Wan and Luke struggled to get up.

Strange and Twilight began charging the Metsu Mage Hadoken.

 **Twilight and Strange:** METSU… MAGE…

 **30 seconds…**

Obi-Wan and Luke looked to see that attack coming.

 **Twilight and Strange:** HADOKEN!

Obi-Wan used Force deflect to deflect the attacks right back at the duo.

 **Twilight and Strange:** What!?

They got hit hard.

 **20 seconds…**

Obi-Wan and Luke began to walk over to them.

 **Obi-Wan:** You should have stopped when you had the chance.

 **10 seconds…**

Twilight and Strange felt a surge of power and they began to charge their ultimate.

Obi-Wan and Luke stopped.

 **Obi-Wan:** There is a disturbance in the Force…

 **9 seconds…**

 **8 seconds…**

 **7 seconds…**

 **6 seconds…**

 **5 seconds…**

The dust revealed Twilight and Strange with their ultimate charged.

 **Twilight and Strange:** EAT IT, EQUESTRIAN VISHANTI BLAST!

 **4 seconds…**

 **3 seconds…**

 **2 seconds…**

 **1 second…**

The blast hit Obi-Wan and Luke dead on.

 **TIME! K.O.!**

Obi-Wan and Luke fell with a thud.

Strange and Twilight then helped them up.

Obi-Wan and Luke sheathed their lightsabers.

 **Obi-Wan:** Very well, we accept defeat.

 **Strange:** We're coming with you.

 **Luke:** What? But you just-

 **Twilight:** You two have given us more of a challenge than ever!

 **Strange:** So we decided to repay your power by coming with you. We already informed our leader.

 **Obi-Wan:** Excellent, follow me.

 **Siege25:** YES! I knew my homedawgs Strange and Twilight would pull through!

 **SpiritReaper42:** No… my childhood. Yeah I'm not so surprised. Strange being a powerful sorcerer and Twilight being his apprentice.

 **Siege25:** The one deciding factor here was the fact of Doctor Strange being the Sorcerer Supreme and Twilight being his apprentice, but I bet you Star Wars fans, including Spirit here, would say "But Siege, Obi-Wan is the Jedi Master!" Well, that's true, but Strange can use Magic to counter the Force, even though the Force is everything. I guess Obi-Wan and Luke were forced to lose.

 **SpiritReaper42:** It hurts me to say but since it was good fight, Obi-Wan and Luke just got rekt! *Puts on shades again* So deal with it!

 **Siege25:** The winners are Doctor Strange and Twilight Sparkle!

 **Strange:** Thank Vishanti I succeeded.

 **Twilight:** Huh, guess I overestimated the power necessary.

 **Siege25:** So Spirit, give us the hints leading to the next battle!

 **SpiritReaper42:** Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this next one! Blue vs. Blue! Sega vs. Marvel! One word: Speed!

 **Siege25:** Who is he referring to? Find out next time on EPIC RAGING MELEE!

 **Siege25: Hey guys, hope you are enjoying these Epic Raging Melees. Now stay tuned for the Season 3 Premiere of Death Battle! Mimir VS. Harry Potter!**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Cue Invader by Jim Johnston)**

 **Wiz:** Magicians, powerful persons who use the essence of magic.

 **Boomstick: And these Death Battle combatants are the best of the best at Magic.**

 **Xovercreator:** Mimir, the Reborn Legend.

 **Siege25:** And Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

 **Boomstick: They are Wiz, Siege25, and Xovercreator, and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **-Mimir-**

 **Wiz:** It is our pleasure to introduce our next Death Battle analyzer and Creator of Mimir, Richard, and the Multiversal Saviours, Xovercreator.

 **Xovercreator:** Welcome, never thought I would be up here with Siege25. Anyway, glad to be here otherwise.

 **Siege25:** So, Xovercreator, what can you tell us about Mimir?

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 5' 10"**

 **Weight: 165 pounds**

 **Age: Infinite**

* * *

 **Xovercreator:** Well, if you're expecting someone who can fight at a godly or even universal level, you got the Multiversal Gods, now Richard's Personas. Mimir is a Mulitversal God that has influenced the existence of some alternate universes of our most beloved fandoms, even being the One True God of a alternate universe of Undertale. Being the Embodiment of Magic and Knowledge, his mind and magical power are at odds with each other, and both are astronomically large and powerful, if he so wishes.

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Mastery of all elemental spells**

 **Can form defensive magical barriers to negate damage**

 **Can form solid and indestructible arcane weapons to fight in physical combat if needed**

 **Knows how to negate and reflect most Curses**

 **Can use many other spells**

 **Unable to be possessed or controlled**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Whoa, all that?**

 **Xovercreator:** Yep. Be lucky that he chose to use Richard's body as a vessel to make this fight a much fairer one. His power may have exponentially diminished as a copy of Richard, but his abilities remain, although to a lesser degree, and he's still as strong as even common gods in terms of magical powers. You sure as hell don't want to underestimate him, regardless of his weaknesses.

 _ **Mimir:**_ _Knowledge is power when used correctly._

* * *

 **-Harry Potter-**

 **Wiz:** Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

 **Boomstick: Lived through what?**

 **Xovercreator:** Did you not read the books? Survived Voldemort, otherwise known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who.

 **Boomstick: How did I forget that?**

 **Siege25:** Long term memory loss?

 **Boomstick: I guess.**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 5' 5"**

 **Weight: 120 pounds**

 **Age: 35**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Anything new about him?**

 **Siege25:** Not that I know of.

 **Boomstick: Then let's get to the damn battle!**

 _ **Hagrid:**_ _Yer a wizard, Harry._

 _ **Harry:**_ _I'm a what?_

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set!

 **Xovercreator:** Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Siege25 and Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Hogwarts)**

Harry had decided to stay after his day at school to catch up on studying, when he is approached by a cloaked individual.

 **Harry:** Who are you?

 **?:** I am the Reborn Legend, Mimir. Are you Harry Potter?

 **Harry:** I am.

Mimir then throws off his cloak.

 **Mimir:** I challenge you to a battle.

 **Harry:** I accept.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Harry casted a couple of magic bolts at Mimir. Mimir rolled out of the way and followed up with some magic bolts of his own, which connected. Harry recovered and blasted Mimir with a magic bolt.

 **Harry:** ACCIO FIREBOLT!

Harry began to ride his Broomstick as Mimir recovers. Mimir sees that Harry took to the air.

 **Mimir:** Very clever Harry.

Mimir began to fire many magical bolts at Harry, but Harry was dodging them with ease. That is, until one of them hit. Mimir wasn't finished yet as he blasted Harry again as Harry was falling. Harry managed to land feet first as he fired many magic bolts at Mimir again. Mimir dodged them as he closed in on Harry.

Once Mimir got close, Harry hit him with a Barrage of magic bolts.

 **Harry:** AVADA KADAVRA!

 **Mimir:** This is already over.

Mimir deflected the Killing Curse right back at Harry and Harry died.

 **Mimir:** The Avada Kedavra was the stupidest attack you could have done Harry.

Mimir walks away.

* * *

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Boomstick: WHY THE HELL WAS THIS DEATH BATTLE SO SHORT! IT ONLY TOOK 25 SECONDS!**

 **Wiz:** There are many reasons. First, Mimir outclasses Harry in any type of magic. Second, the Killing Curse is reflectable, and Mimir knows that. And third, because of the two previous reasons, despite Harry's strength, he was no match for Mimir.

 **Siege25:** Looks like Harry was schooled by Mimir.

 **Xovercreator:** The winner is Mimir.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **A new foe approaches…**

 **Siege: Who are you?**

 **Spectre: People call me… The Spectre.**

 **Siege**

 **VS.**

 **Spectre**

 **Which hero of the Multiverse will reign Supreme?**

* * *

 **Siege25: Apologies for the short Death Battle. I was running out of good ideas for a battle scenario. But I knew that Mimir outclassed Harry by a lot, so that's why I made it so short. Again, apologies everyone. Anyways… Got an idea for a Death Battle or Epic Raging Melee? Leave me a review or PM me! Thanks for viewing! 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	28. S3 Ep2 Death Battle S1 Ep3 ERM

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the second episode of the third season of my Fanfiction Death Battles and the third episode of the first season of Epic Raging Melee! The Epic Raging Melee features Sonic the Hedgehog going up against Quicksilver from Marvel! Which blue blur is the better battler? The Death Battle features Siege against Raikou927's OC, Spectre! In a battle of OC's, which OC is the best in a battle to the death? The leader of Siege Alliance, or the universal communicator and Savior?**

 **Disclaimer: Spectre is owned by Raikou927. I own Siege. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **-Epic Raging Melee-**

 **2 Sides**

 **Epic Battles**

 **1 Winner**

 **This is…**

 **EPIC RAGING MELEE!**

* * *

Siege25 **:** Hey guys, what is up? Welcome back to another episode of Epic Raging Melee! As always, I'm Siege25 alongside SpiritReaper42 and yes… While Sadako and Kayako tried to kill us… Deadpool is taking care of that. Anyways, Spirit, feeling speedy?

SpiritReaper42: I don't even know how we survived that but we'll wait and see but yes. This will be a battle between two speedsters from two different series. Both are also blue. Like Sonic the Hedgehog, Freedom Fighter and The Fastest Thing Alive from Sega.

Siege25: And Quicksilver, the fastest character of Marvel. So, let's talk about Sonic. Sonic is a guy who loves to run and be free. Unfortunately, most of the time he is caught up battling with that crazy Doctor Eggman, who's plans have always been failed by Sonic and his friends.

SpiritReaper42: Well as for Quicksilver, he was partially raised by gypsies before being taken in by Magneto but eventually Quicksilver left that mam that trained and used his power to save the world as a member of The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Sonic is no slouch when it comes to his team. Sonic is the leader of the Freedom Fighters and while there are other television series like Underground, Satam, Adventures, and Sonic X, and there's also Sonic comic books and everything, we're going for the original gaming franchise. As for Quicksilver, we'll only have his appearance in comics instead of television appearances.

Siege25: Seems only fair to have their origins as their sources. So, I bet anyone who reads this pretty much knows everything about Sonic. But then again there is the minor few who haven't even heard of him. So let me just give you a breakdown. Sonic's speed is roughly around 300 miles per hour. How do you think he keeps up with Silver and Shadow so well? He has to go fast! And speed is his game. However, he also has power in his arsenal. He has been able to throw characters like Bowser, Donkey Kong, and even Ganondorf!

SpiritReaper42: Well actually he is faster than both Silver and Shadow on foot. Because basically Shadow has hover shoes and Silver has Psychokenisis. But aside from that if he needs to, Sonic can use the sevn chaos emeralds and turn into Super Sonic. With that, he can control time and Space with Chaos Control and create tornadoes. But other than that, Sonic regularly can use the Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Speed Boost, and he can go at Mach 10 after performing a Sonic Boom, and Lightspeed Attack. But his regularly unique ability is the Spin Dash and Homing Attack. But Siege25 let's also talk about Quicksilver's power and arsenal. Considering his time with The Avengers and all. Oh and I also forgot that there is a limit to Super Sonic, if he doesn't use his time wisely like allowing his opponent to get away with anything, he'll eventually turn back to normal.

Siege25: Right, so Quicksilver is basically Marvel's version of the Flash.

SpiritReaper42: Except he is Stronger than the Flash himself. Quicksilver relies not just on his speed, but his strength and can think fast. But he doesn't have the Speed Force. He does have the ability to heal fast, basically a healing factor but as fast one, superhuman stamina, and reflexes. He is fast enough to run more than 700 mph but eventually he ran past a radio wave which is practically 670 million mph faster than Mach 5. And he can create tornadoes too, but the kind of tornado can suck out the oxygen out of any opponent. Guess that's unique enough. But he is not invincible but he will not be taken lightly. Sonic is faster than the speed of sound after going at Mach 15. But Quicsilver is practically past that. And you're wrong about one part Siege. Sonic's average speed is 765 mph and his but Quicksilver is basically more than that. I was also wrong about one thing as well. Sonic can go up to a range from mach 2 to mach 15 when he means business or for fun, even when using the Speed Boost or the Sonic Boom. But Quicksilver is also past that. As you seen how fast he is to keep up with the Flash who is faster than Superman.

Siege25: So, you're saying that Quicksilver is faster than Sonic?

SpiritReaper42: Apparently so. But either way, I'm all for Sonic. With an arsenal like his, he can get away with pretty much anything at will. Even against those that are faster than him. Like his battle with Metal Sonic.

Siege25: My bet is on Sonic too. So, who will win? The Fastest Hedgehog or the Fastest Man?

SpiritReaper42: Will the Freedom Fighter quick enough? Or will the Avenger's momentum be superior?

Siege25: Well, only one way to find out! It's time for an EPIC RAGING MELEE!

SpiritReaper42: *Puts on shades* So deal with it!

Siege25: And that's the bottom line because Siege25 said so!

* * *

(Green Hill Zone)

Sonic the Hedgehog was running as usual while everything is at peace, unless if a ccertain Egghead will try anything to take over the world again. But Sonic himself will not back down no matter what. He can always find a way to win as he had his usual grin.

But then grin will fade as soon as he saw Tails and Knuckles, his two best friends, are on the ground, all bruised ul. He then stopped as soon as he was close to them.

Sonic: Tails? Knuckles? What the heck happen to you? Who did this?

Knuckles was the only one conscious enough to say a few things as the blue hedgehog looked at him.

Knuckles: I... don't know... just some guy wearing a costume... but he's... too fast... too strong...

The guardian of the Master Emerald then passed out just before Sonic could even ask anymore questions. He then sees Silver being thrown down and saw Shadow doing as much as he can against the very same person, but still no effort. The Ultimate Lifeform was sent down by a few combo of kicks and punches.

And just before the enemy can do anything else, Sonic manage to run fast enough to send him flying with a spin kick. But he was able to land on his feet to take a look.

The blue blur then looked at his rival with another grin on his face, seeing him being taken down like that.

Sonic: Yo Shadow, I don't remember seeing you getting your butt kicked like that before.

Shadow: Quiet Hedgehog... this man is not like anyone we have ever face. I doubt this is also another one of the Doctor's schemes.

Sonic then take a look at the person, who was only standing there jist nefore placing his hand on his head thinking.

Sonic: You could be right. There's no way that Egghead would come up with something like this. You just leave everything to me. I'll beat this guy in less than 15 seconds.

Shadow: Not like I have much of a choice. But you're going to need this. Just don't do anything stupid.

The dark hedgehog tossed a green Chaos Emerald to his rival just before he caught it. Since Sonic has the rest of the emeralds, there's no telling if he'll be needing him. But that's for him to find out.

He then looked at the guy just as he point at him.

Sonic: I don't know what your problem is but I don't take to you attacking my friends like that?! Who are you anyway?!

Quicksilver: You'll just refer to me as Quicksilver. And why I attacked them is because The Avengers needed those Emeralds more than you do. But apparently we're not on the same page.

This has gotten to the fastest Hedgehog to hear something like that. But not only does this idea make him so upset but he himself also doubted that Quicksilver is telling the truth.

Sonic (thought): I don't believe a word he just said. Why would the Earth's Mightiest Heroes just have someone come around beating up my friends just for Emeralds?

Sonic then placed the chaos emerald in his spikes before having his usual smirk on his face, which has gotten to Quicksilver as he realized what is he planning to do.

Sonic: Alright Quicksilver. If you want the emeralds that bad, then catch me if ya can!

And just when he said that, the blue Freedom Fighter quickly run past in his usual sonic speed, leaving the speedy Avenger as he sighed and in disappointment before turning around.

Quicksilver: I don't have time for this...

The super speed member of the Avengers started running and he went right past his new enemy, stopping at a quick pace before sending him down with a fast kick, forcing him to drop one of the chaos emeralds.

But the blue hedgehog landed on both feet just as he recovered, but what shocked him the most is that mutant is much faster than how the red echidna described.

He then got in position just as his opponent was.

NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT!

Two Minutes...

Both speedsters have already started giving everything they got to each other while trying to grab the emerald.

Quicksilver manage to swing a punch at his foe, but the latter quickly recovered and lands a spinning kick combo before throwing him over with a flip kick.

But the speed member of the Avengers kept his balance and used his speed to catch the blue blur, hitting him with a huge amount a punches, before side kicking him to the ground.

But the latter was able to get back up and looks ahead.

Sonic: Not bad. Not bad at all.

Sonic began charging up before using his spin dash to wildy assault his fast opponent. The speedy mutant only blocked a few hits but wasn't able to prevent the rest.

The hedgehog then stopped and ran at Mach 5 before hitting his enemy with a homing attack.

Quicksilver only groaned, not only did he felt that but he never saw it coming, and he's the faster fighter between the two. He then let out a smirk on his face.

Quicksilver: I'll admit. I didn't see that one coming. But that's not gonna change how fast I am compare to you, blue rat.

Wrong move there as it upsets his opponent, especially since he heard that insult too many times...

Sonic: Seriously, I keep telling guys like you I'm not a rat...

He paused his sentence before continuing his speed at Mach 5, believing that he is about to win this on.

Sonic: I'm a Hedgehog!

Despite the wrong move, the speedy superhero manage to swing an uppercut, using as much strength as he has before throwing his foe down.

He then used a strong amount of combo of kicks and punches before punching him away.

The leader of the Freedom Fighters has crashed on the ground, creating a small crater with that much force.

Quicksilver: Looks like it's over.

Quicksilver walked over to the chaos emerald and picks it up, taking a closer a look at it.

Quicksilver: I really think I should talk to Stark about what's the deal with these gemstones.

Sonic has gotten back up just in time to noticed what his opponent was doing, much to his shock and dismay.

But he grabbed another emerald from his spikes and grips on it just as he used it's power. Even though it's not even close to his super form.

Sonic (thought): I don't really used this move without being Super, but this guy is no joke about his speed...

He then raised the emerald as it glowed really bright, having the superhero take a looked and was surprised to see that the hedgehog has another chaos emerald.

Quicksilver (thought): What the hell? Another one? Does he the rest? If so, then I'm not gonna let him use their power.

The speedy member of the Avengers then charged right after his foe, thus attempting to prevent the latter from dping anything with the emeralds.

But the blue blur had smirked, meaning that it's already too late for even the fastest fighter.

He then aimed the chaos as he now began to use just a but of it's power.

Sonic: CHAOS... CONTROL!

With the ability of Chaos Control, the blue hedgehog had stopped time and space, also stopping from the mutant just as he was this close to do anything.

Without messing around, the hero of Mobius had uses his Spin Dash and Homing Attack before taking the other emerald back along with performing another kick.

He then whistled a tune (Green Hill Zone theme-Sonic the Hedgehog), stepped a few feet away, and then snapped his fingers.

Sonic: And 3, 2, 1...

With Chaos Control now being done, time and space had continued as Quicksilver took some serious pain before falling to the gorund.

Sonic then used his super speed to get away but the Avenger got back up after a speedy recovery and ran after him.

The hedgehog then took noticed and sweatdropped, wondering how he keeps getting up.

Sonic (thought): You must be kidding. What is gonna take to beat this guy?

Quicksilver: I don't how you did whatever that just was but I'm gonna allow you to do it again.

Sonic: I like to see you try.

Both fighters kept running as the noticed a bunch of badniks, made by the typical egghead as always, but this doesn't bother them.

Quicksilver: You won't bring me down, rat!

Sonic: I'll make you eat those words!

One minute, thirty seconds...

Both fighters had began blocking and dodging ever amount of punches and kicks, while taking down the badniks amd using them against each other.

They continued running as they went to the other side of Green Hill.

Both speedsters went all out with some kicks and punches as Sonic himself was gaining a bit of a advantage when hitting his foe with homing attacks.

Quicksilver: Enough!

Quicksilver has manage to break through as he punched his opponent down with brute force before running.

Just as the blue hedgehog got back up, the mutant has already used his super speed to create a tornado, thus attempting to kick the latter from escaping.

But the Freedom Fighter has already been in many tornadoes and used his spee to jump from multiple obstacles that the tornado had sucked in.

Sonic: You're too slow!

He then kicked his enemy away with both speed and power to send the latter out of the tornado.

The superhero crashed on the ground barely struggling to get back up but quick enough thanks to his healing factor.

This has gotten to annoy the Fastest Thing Alive as he started spinning but insead of using th Spin Dash, he was charging up enough energy.

Quicksilver: Quit playing games rodent! I have a job to do!

The Avenger went after his adversary really, but the latter was ready to use another one of his skils.

Sonic: Ready...

With just enough time before Quicksilver could do anything...

Sonic: GO!

Sonic has used his Lightspeed Attack to throw him down hard.

As soon as he landed on his feet, the blue blur began charging up mpre energy for another Lightspeed Attack.

The speedy member of The Avengers then got back and ran at his foe again. And as soon as the speed hedgehog did his technique, both fighters now clashed at full speed which can apmost be unseen.

Sonic: Come on, you gotta do better than that!

Quicksilver: Don't test me! I'm faster and stronger than you!

They continued clashing until Quicksilver has finally having the advantage over Sonic as he did a lot combo kicks and punchs, in which the latter wasn't able to put up any defense.

One minute...

The Avenger has dropped the Freedom Fighter down, in which the latter couldn't be able to get up, proving his speed and strength is above everything the Mobian has dealt with in the past.

The former then sighed as he started walking towards the latter.

Quicksilver: Just grab the emeralds, leave, and talk to Stark about all this...

Fifty seconds...

The Chaos Emeralds then appeared, already surrounding the blue blur as the glowed really bright much to the shock and dismay of the hero of Earth as he covered his eyes.

Quicksilver: Oh God. You cannot be serious right now...

The power of the emeralds were then used as they transformed Sonic the Hedgehog into Super Sonic.

Forty seconds...

Quicksilver then took a look, seeing his foe's new appearance.

Quicksilver: So that's how those emeralds work? Nevermind that, I'll still beat you before you can say anything.

The speedster Avenger then used his speed and strength trying to land a hit but with no effort since the super hedgehog is now invincible.

Thirty seconds...

Super Sonic: I'm gonna need to hurry this up...

With as much time as he needed, since his super form won't last long, the Freedom Fighter then kicked his enemy away with enough force.

He then used his speed to assault the latter with a huge amount of force.

Twenty seconds...

Quicksilver was helpless to do anything as he tried to get back up.

Quicksilver: No... I can't... let that rat beat me...

Again, wrong move...

Super Sonic: Do I need to say this again?! I'm not a rat!

Ten...

Without wasting anything, the Fastest Thing Alive used his speed to keep the member of the Avengers on hold.

Nine...

The golden blur punched and kicked the superhero with no hesitation.

Eight...

He then used a lot of homing attacks on his opponent.

Seven...

Quicksilver was getting dropped as Super Sonic used his tornados to take him down.

Six...

The hedgehog then kicked his enemy up high and just floated.

Five...

He waited for the mutant to fall, and he was not too close to the ground yet.

Four...

The hero of Mobius then used his chaos energy for one last move as the Avengers speedy ally was close to the ground.

Three...

Super Sonic: CHAOS...

Two...

Super Sonic: CONTROL!

One...

With Chaos Control once again, Super Sonic has stopped time and space (in which preventing the timer to hit zero), just as Quicksilver was almost on the ground.

Just to use enough Chaos Energy to finish this fight off, the golden hedgehog went many milles far from his foe, began charging up.

Super Sonic: You're finished!

He then used his maximum speed and as much energy as he has left to use his Lightspeed Attack.

The Freedom Fighter then turned his attack into a kick with a hige force while snapping his fingers to put time and space to continue.

TIME! KO!

With a huge amount of power and speed from the Mobian, the mutant of Earth was sent flying away as he screamed and it's not just that he felt, but being sent away like that says a different story.

Super Sonic: I'm a hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog!

Super Sonic then reverted back to base Sonic since the time use of Chaos Energy was up just as he took a look? Seeing no sign of Quicksilver coming back.

Sonic: That's what he gets for messing with my friends. But no doubt that he'll be back and I'll be waiting.

With nothing else to do now, Sonic than ran back to the same spot to check on his friends.

As for Quicksilver...

(Manhattan, New York)

As he continued screaming, Quicksilver crashed tthrough a few buildings before falling to the ground, all bruised up along with his costumed being torned.

He couldn't be able to get up and not even his healing factor would help him for now.

Quicksilver: Damn it... I can't believe I lost to that rodent...

?: You really messed up there, speedster.

The mutant then looked up seeing another member of the Avengers, in which is the web-slinger known as Spider-Man looking down at him.

Spider-Man: I don't know how but Wilson showed me a live fottage that mission Stark put you in. Just goes to show that you really suck at this job.

Quicksilver: Shut up webhead...

* * *

Siege25: Damn... I couldn't keep up with that fight... And I knew Sonic would pull through!

SpiritReaper42: Well Quicksilver is stronger, faster, and smarter than Sonic but Sonic himself is fast enough to get away with almost anything. And that brings to the important factor of this fight. Chaos Control.

Siege25: Exactly. With the Chaos Emeralds, this fight was sealed in Sonic's favor. Once Sonic goes Super Sonic, you can't hurt him. Looks like Quicksilver wasn't quick enough.

SpiritReaper42: Just like how Quicksilver got rekt! So deal with that! The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic: Let's do it to it!

Siege25: Next time on Epic Raging Melee, Siege finally gets some time in the spotlight! But his opponent? It's gonna be Yang Xiao Long! I can't wait! I have always wanted my OC to have a chance to fight Yang!

SpiritReaper42: Sweet! Guess that means we'll have to wait for Deadpool's explanation on how he saved us!

Siege25: Well, whatever his explanation is, I'll be glad to hear it! So, tune in next time for Siege VS Yang on...

SpiritReaper42: EPIC RAGING MELEE!

Siege25: *puts on shades* So deal with it!

 **Siege25: Hey guys, hope you are enjoyingthese Epic Raging Melees, now get ready for a battle between Spectre and Siege starting… NOW!**

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **(Cue Invader by Jim Johnston)**

 **Wiz:** The Multiverse. A massive entity that supports many, many universes.

 **Boomstick: And these two Death Battle combatants have the ability to not only travel through them, but also communicate between them!**

 **Siege25:** Siege, my OC and the leader of Siege Alliance.

 **Xovercreator:** And Spectre, the OC of Raikou927 and Multiversal traveler.

 **Boomstick: Those guys are Wiz, Siege25, and Xovercreator, and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz:** And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strengths to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

 **-Siege-**

 **Siege25:** DON'T SKIP THIS ANALYSIS THIS TIME! HUGE CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE!

 **Xovercreator:** And both of us can do this analysis.

 **Wiz:** Alright then, analyze away.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6' 3"**

 **Weight: 250 lbs.**

 **Age: Immortal**

 **Looks Like: 39**

* * *

 **Siege25:** Since the last Death Battle, Siege has become a Multiversal Saviour (owned by Xovercreator here) alongside his buddy Richard.

 **Xovercreator:** Together, Siege and Richard have completed many feats, including helping Asura defeat Kalrow and his army, defeat Richard's Darkness counterpart Lingyue, defeat forces like Cell and Seth, and even survive Five Nights at Freddy's with Springtrap and Golden Freddy added to the mix.

 **Siege25:** And Siege now has the new forms of Ultra Saiyan and Vengeance Form.

 **Xovercreator:** And along with those comes his new Signature attacks of the Ultra Hadoken, Ultra Shoryuken, and Ultra Kamehameha in Ultra Saiyan Form and the Vengeance Hadoken, Vengeance Shoryuken, and Vengeance Kamehameha in Vengeance Form. And he has even added the last resort of Final Explosion to his arsenal of attacks.

 **Boomstick: Holy Crap… and we almost skipped all that, Wiz…**

 _ **Siege:**_ _What you see before you is not a Super Saiyan. No. I have far exceeded that. Far exceeded the Saiyan Elites, and far exceeded the Saiyan Gods. I, the mighty universal warrior Siege, am the very first ULTRA SAIYAN!_

* * *

 **-Spectre-**

 **Wiz:** Spectre was supposedly just your average guy who didn't know his father until a year ago when he discovered his ability, he had the ability to communicate with people from other worlds and universes with his mind, at first he didn't know what to think but after helping out an alien robot, he decided to play the role of a hero like the ones he heard stories of. So giving himself the name Spectre he decided to help people in need with his ability, though he found out something quite scary. The entire multiverse was at risk, an evil being of reality (basically a watcher of the multiverse) named Darava was trying to wipe out all of reality by destroying the Reality Earth (which happens to be the very thing holding it together) and then reshape it in his image. To combat him and his minions Spectre and the Being of Reality Cresdoff put together a team of heroes to save reality.

 **Boomstick: And it was going well! Until of course, one of Darava's goons nearly killed the entire team.**

 **Wiz:** And because of this, Cresdoff decided to put Spectre in the fight physically, so he gave him a Reality Body to use in combat.

* * *

 **-Stats and Appearance-**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight: 135 lbs.**

 **Appearance: He has short brown hair with mossy green eyes, and wears a brown trenchcoat with a red shirt underneath along with brown pants and black boots, when he gets serious he will put on a grey and dark red mask, when he decides to fly he'll give himself X shaped wings (which he creatively called X wings)**

* * *

 **Forms (Used in this Death Battle)**

 **Magi Gear**

 **Burst**

 **Y Gear**

* * *

 **Weapons**

 **Atomic Cannon**

 **His Sword**

* * *

 **Attacks**

 **Last Light (Used only in Y Gear)**

* * *

 **Wiz:** Spectre has a vast arsenal, so we limited him to gear we thought might be useful to him.

 **Boomstick:** **There's the Magi Knight Gear, a gear that allows him to summon glyphs to freeze his opponents for a short period of time. The Burst Gear, which allows him to effectively use guns and lasers, and finally, his ultimate gear, the Y Gear.**

 **Siege25:** Spectre can also use an Atomic Cannon and his sword in combat.

 **Xovercreator:** And his finisher, Last Light, can obliterate any opponent, but of course, Spectre has a fair share of weaknesses.

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Though while Spectre seems all powerful, he's not invincible.**

 **The Reality Body can only take so much before the healing factor can be overtaxed**

 **Despite being told that he can be Omni potent he refuses to go all out (in other words act like a god) which has put Spectre in some life threatening situations**

 **He can still drown (all though he's all right in space for some reason)**

 **If he keeps fighting long enough the Reality Body can tire and become unable to move**

 **The Spectre Sense can be overcomed (He has trouble sensing machinery and acid to the face can prevent Spectre from sensing someone)**

 **Gets distracted easily**

 **If Spectre's actual body dies same thing happens to the Reality Body**

* * *

 **Wiz:** But this doesn't stop Spectre from fighting.

 _ **Spectre:**_ _Showtime *transforms into Magi Knight Gear* Bring it on!_

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** All right, the combatants are set.

 **Xovercreator:** Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Siege25 and Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **(Location- Reality Earth)**

 **Allison:** Siege. You sure you want to do this alone?

 **Siege:** Trust me, I got this. Just let me get the data and I'll be back for our anniversary in no time sweety.

 **Allison:** Ok… Siege… Please come back to me…

 **Siege:** I will. I promise you.

 **Allison:** Ok… I love you.

 **Siege:** Love you too, honey.

Siege hangs up his phone as he is about to enter the Temple of Reality when…

 **?:** Stop right there!

Siege turns around and sees the Spectre.

 **Spectre:** Just what do you think you're doing?

 **Siege:** Hey buddy… I just need to get this data… and then I'll leave.

 **Spectre:** From the Temple of Reality?

 **Siege:** Yeah… Listen, I got an anniversary that I kind of like to get to, so just let me…

 **Spectre:** No. Walk away.

 **Siege:** Listen pal…

Siege draws his sword.

 **Siege:** I don't walk away.

 **(Taste the Blood- Devil May Cry 3)**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Spectre then charged as Siege did the same as they traded sword strikes. Siege finally got the upper hand by kicking Spectre away.

Spectre recovered and began to hit Siege with a massive combo before attempting to kick Siege away, but to no avail as Siege caught the kick and blasted Spectre with a Hadoken.

Spectre rolled back and began to clash with Siege again. This went on for quite a while until Siege caught him with a Shoryuken.

 **Siege:** Had enough yet?

 **Spectre:** Nah, I'm just getting started!

Spectre then transformed into Magi Knight Gear.

 **Siege:** Oh, turning up the heat are we?

Siege transforms into Super Saiyan God.

 **Siege:** LET'S DO THIS SHIT!

 **Spectre:** BRING IT!

Siege and Spectre then began to trade blows again, neither getting the upper hand.

 **Siege:** You're the first person who's ever given me a challenge!

 **Spectre:** I can say the same!

Spectre quickly switched to Burst Gear and began firing at Siege, Siege dodged everything Spectre shot at him. He then began to pummel Spectre.

 **Siege:** METSU…

Siege hit Spectre in the gut, then the chin…

 **Siege:** SHORYUKEN!

Siege sent Spectre flying upwards with the last hit. Spectre's jaw was bleeding.

Spectre then began feeling sluggish.

 _ **Spectre**_ _ **(thought):**_ _Crap… my Reality Body is tiring… He even somehow already overtaxed my healing factor. Ok… That's it… I have to give one final push…_

 **Spectre:** ALRIGHT! THIS IS IT!

Spectre then transforms into Y Gear.

 **(I Burn- Jeff and Casey Lee)**

 **Spectre:** LET'S GO!

Siege goes Ultra Saiyan.

 **Spectre:** LAST LIGHT!

Siege had no time to react as he was blasted by it. However, somehow…

He still got up.

 **Spectre:** WHAT!? BUT HOW!?

Siege panted and brought out his phone. He called Allison.

 **Spectre:** What are you doing?

 **Siege:** One last call… I have to make…

 **Allison:** Siege? What's-

 **Siege:** Honey… I'm not gonna make it home tonight… Happy Anniversary…

 **Allison:** WAIT WHAT!?

Siege then set the phone down on the ground.

 **Siege:** Everyone… this is my farewell…

Siege then grabbed Spectre.

 **Spectre:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

 **Siege:** Ending this. FINAL EXPLOSION!

Siege and Spectre both yelled in pain as they both were caught in the blast.

Both of them were lying on the ground. Siege landed next to his phone, so he said his last words to Allison.

 **Siege:** Allison… I'm sorry… I love you…

Spectre then raised his pistol just as Siege raised his. They both shot in unison. Blood flew from both of their heads. Their lifeless corpses then fell limp.

 **Allison:** SIEGE? SIEGE!? SIEGE! SIEGE!

The only sound heard in the area was the sobbing of Allison through the phone.

* * *

 _ **DOUBLE K.O.!**_

The screen shows an overhead view of Siege and Spectre's dead bodies.

 **Boomstick (sobbing): Allison… I feel so sorry for her…**

 **Wiz:** This was extremely close, Spectre had the edge throughout the entire fight in all attributes, but Final Explosion made the tables even.

 **Siege25:** And not to mention the fact that both Siege and Spectre have defeated entire armies by themselves. Without any help.

 **Xovercreator:** This is just hard to watch…

 **Boomstick: In Reality, Siege and Spectre are both equal.**

 **Wiz:** This Death Battle is a draw.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **Samus Aran**

 **VS.**

 **Iron Man (Tony Stark)**

* * *

 **Siege25: Thanks to Raikou927 for letting me use Spectre for this Death Battle! If you guys have Death Battle ideas, leave them in the Reviews or PM me and I'll see what I can do! I will also be accepting ideas for Epic Raging Melee! Thank you for reading! 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	29. S3 Ep3 Death Battle

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait! It's Siege25 and I am back, baby! Since I did one chapter with nothing but Epic Raging Melee, I figured I should go ahead and write this chapter with just a Death Battle! This Death Battle will debut 2 new OCs that may appear in future stories! This Death Battle is between my OC, Zephron, and Shadow Joestar's OC, Shadow Joestar! And yeah, I know that the plan for the next Death Battle was supposed to be Samus VS Iron Man, but that will be next! So let's get this show on the road!**

 **Note: I only own my OCs, all other characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Cue** \- **Invader by Jim Johnston**

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz** : Original Characters, people who are created by authors to give their stories extra flare.

 **Boomstick: And these two Original Characters will give this Death Battle an epic fight to watch!**

 **Siege25** : Zephron the Bloodedge, an OC created by me to be the rival/friend/ally of Siege.

 **Xovercreator** : And Shadow Joestar, an intelligent OC that is a descendant of Joseph Joestar created by the author of the same name.

 **Boomstick: Those guys are Siege25, Xovercreator, and Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz** : And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

- **Zephron** -

 **Wiz** : 77 years ago, Siege engaged in a fierce combat with a man that looks similar to Raiden in ways, except no eye patch, his hair is pitch black, he wears black imperial armor-

 **Boomstick: And don't forget his huge fucking axes he carries around with him!**

 **Wiz** : This warrior is Zephron the Bloodedge, a warrior with godlike combat skills and experience and also controls the power of both fire AND ice.

 **Siege25** : Yup, that's Zephron for ya.

 **Xovercreator** : Ok, so first you create a character that is more powerful than even Goku, then you create this guy? What other characters do you have in mind that you haven't told me about yet?

 **Siege25** : Oh no… HE KNOWS! (Runs)

 **Xovercreator** : Oh no you don't! (Runs after Siege25)

 **Wiz** : Well, I… guess we handle this ourselves.

 **Siege25 and Xovercreator** : WAIT! DON'T START WITHOUT US!

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6' 2"**

 **Weight: 217 pounds**

 **Age: Immortal**

 **Age Appearance: 42**

* * *

Wiz begins laughing.

 **Wiz:** We weren't starting yet!

 **Siege25:** Oh… Ugh… Anyways… Zephron's abilities consist mainly of his fire and ice attacks, but he has a couple of attacks that all go completely out of that element.

* * *

 **Elemental Attacks**

 **Can throw Fireballs and Ice Balls**

 **Can amplify his axes or fists with Fire or Ice or both**

 **Flaming Axe Smash**

 **Icy Axe Smash**

 **Flame and Ice Smash**

 **Flame and Ice X Slash**

 **Flame and Ice Slash Waves**

 **Regular attacks**

 **Axe Smash**

 **Energy Slash Waves**

 **X Slash**

 **Destruction Slash Attack**

* * *

 **Xovercreator:** With a move set as vast as what he has, Zephron is a formidable opponent. But of course, he has weaknesses.

 **Siege25:** Yup, and Zephron has a lot of weaknesses to balance out his vast arsenal of attacks.

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Overconfident at times**

 **Goes into fights with almost no battle strategy**

 **Doesn't think before he strikes, and because of this, is vulnerable to counter attacks**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But no matter the weaknesses, Zephron is still a badass fighter. And I want his axes!**

 _ **Zephron:**_ _I won't give up! Not now! Not ever!_

* * *

 **-Shadow Joestar-**

 **Wiz:** Standing at a whopping 7 foot 2 inches tall, with spiky jet black hair with the tips colored red and reaching his shoulder blades, donning a black jacket over a white shirt with silver pants and black shoes with red stars on them, wearing a red hat with red outlines with a silver circle logo on it, Shadow Joestar is a descendant of Joseph Joestar, and with his style of fashion and fighting, he resembles his father very well when it comes to combat.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, oh, and we didn't even mention that this kid is only 17 years of age!**

 **Siege25:** Wow, never thought there would be a 7 foot teenager…

 **Xovercreator:** Now that's tall for a kid his age.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 7' 2"**

 **Weight: Probably around 200 pounds**

 **Age: 17 years old**

* * *

Wiz: Shadow has three styles of fighting, which consists of Karate, Muai Thai, and his own self taught fighting style. Plus, he even has his own Stand called Star Crimson, which can protect Shadow if he's about to die. Plus, it's durability is 10 times more than Shadow's, plus it can move at maximum speeds of twice the speed of light!

Boomstick: But of course like any fighter, Joestar has his weaknesses.

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Even with his intelligence, he is more brawn than brain**

 **His anger will cause him to go berserk**

* * *

 **Siege25:** That's right, now Shadow Joestar is a very intelligent individual, but he prefers fighting more than using his brain.

 **Xovercreator:** Plus, if he gets angry enough, he will go berserk, and by that point he can pretty much kiss winning goodbye, because Zephron has and WILL capitalize on that opportunity.

 **Wiz:** But even with his weaknesses, you cannot deny Shadow's strength.

 _ **Shadow:**_ _Clever mind as always, which I bet You'll have lots of time to think about behind bars._

* * *

 **-Death Battle-**

 **Wiz:** Alright, the combatants are set!

 **Xovercreator:** Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Siege25 and Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **-The Netherrealm-**

Scorpion flew back after taking another shot from the man he was fighting, none other than Shadow Joestar.

 **Scorpion:** Rrgh… GET OVER HERE!

Scorpion threw out his kunai, but Joestar deflected it.

 **Shadow Joestar:** It's time to finish this.

 **MK Announcer:** FINISH HIM!

But then, a fist was thrown, puncturing Scorpion's abdomen. Then, two axes began slicing Scorpion, ending with cutting Scorpion's head off. Shadow got a confused look on his face. He didn't do that. But then…

A hand caught Scorpion's head. Zephron's hand. He then crushed Scorpion's skull.

 **Zephron:** Siege, mission complete. Scorpion is dead.

 **Siege:** Excellent. Return to base.

 **Zephron:** Affirmative.

 **Shadow:** HEY!

Zephron looked at Joestar.

 **Shadow:** He was mine to kill, bastard!

 **Zephron:** Oh, sorry, didn't see you. I guess you'll have to be faster next time.

This got Joestar mad.

 **Shadow:** You're gonna pay now!

 **Zephron:** Really? I'm not the one paying. You are. That is, if you mess with me.

 **Shadow:** Get ready, cause I'm comin'!

 **Zephron:** Hmph. Very well then.

 **(Cue- Taste The Blood from Devil May Cry 3)**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Zephron began by hitting Joestar with multiple punches and kicks, ending with a flaming uppercut, sending Joestar high into the air. Joestar then landed on his feet after a midair recovery and charged. He threw a left punch at Zephron, and Zephron caught it, with his hand coated in flames. Shadow got burned by Zephron's hand. Joestar then threw a right punch, this time when Zephron caught it, his hand was coated in ice, freezing Joestar's hand.

 **Zephron:** Try again.

Shadow then punched Zephron with his ice hand, breaking the ice coating it. He then hit Zephron with some of his Muai Thai attacks and finished with a huge Karate style kick.

Zephron recovered from the massive attack. He then pulled out his axes.

 **Zephron:** See how you handle this!

But just when Zephron was about to strike, Star Crimson took the attack for Shadow.

 **Star Crimson:** OZA!

Star Crimson then began to pummel Zephron continuously. Zephron then leapt over Star Crimson and began to pummel Shadow with his axes.

 **Zephron:** How's this!? FLAME AXE SMASH! ICE AXE SMASH! AXE SMASH!

Zephron then dealt mega overhead blows to Joestar with his axes, first with them on fire, then with them coated in ice, and finally with them normally.

 **Zephron:** You give up yet, kid?

 **Shadow:** No way!

Shadow then began attacking Zephron again with his Karate style attacks, finishing with a huge Muai Thai uppercut.

Zephron then got up and spat a bit of blood from his mouth.

 **Zephron:** Time to end this!

 **Shadow:** You're end is near!

Star Crimson attempted to hit Zephron, however, Zephron jumped over Star Crimson and somehow knocked it down, he then stuck one of his axes through its abdomen, sticking Star Crimson to the ground.

 **Zephron:** Stick around for a while.

Zephron then dodged an incoming combo from Shadow, he then nailed Shadow with some punches and kicks.

 **Zephron:** NOW! DESTRUCTION SLASH ATTACK!

Zephron nailed Shadow with the attack, putting Joestar down. Zephron then walked over and grabbed Joestar by the throat, and then…

The screen went black as a blue slice streak went across the screen along with the sound of an axe being swung and connecting.

When the screen lightens, Joestar's head was completely separated from his body.

Zephron retrieved his other axe and began leaving.

 **Zephron:** Sorry, Siege, had a little… incident.

 **Siege:** Please don't tell me you killed someone else…

 **Zephron:** Hey, he threatened to take my life, so I took his. Simple as that.

Siege sighs through the communicator as Zephron opens a portal back home.

* * *

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Boomstick: WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAA! EPIC FUCKING BATTLE!**

 **Wiz:** With Star Crimson at his disposal, Shadow Joestar made this fight extremely close, but in the end, Zephron has completed more impressive feats than Joestar ever did. Plus, comparing Star Crimson to other armors and with some precise calculations, Star Crimson is about as durable as the Armor of the Fire Demon Rat.

 **Siege25:** Which is weaker than Siege's armor, and Zephron is capable of being able to pierce Siege's armor! Only he and InuJon are able to do such a feat, and because of being able to puncture Siege's armor, Star Crimson was no problem for Zephron to immobilize to finish Joestar.

 **Xovercreator:** Not to mention combat experience, Joestar has much, MUCH less experienced than Zephron. Zephron has over 500 years of combat experience under his belt! Joestar has at the most 11 years of combat experience, which makes a huge difference.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Shadow Joestar couldn't shine against Zephron.**

 **Wiz:** The winner is Zephron the Bloodedge.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **Samus Aran**

 **VS.**

 **Iron Man**

 **Got an idea for a Death Battle? Leave your ideas in the comments section! Thanks for reading! 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


End file.
